En cada mirada
by VICO-darien
Summary: Un amor que nace desde la infancia. Ese amor que apesar de la distancia y el tiempo no termina de apargarse. Y que resurge cada vez que se cruzan sus miradas. Eso sera el destino...
1. Rubios torbellinos

**LOS PERSONAJES DE ESTA HISTORIA LE PERTENECEN A LA GRANDIOSA NAOKO TAKEUCHI. YO SOLO ME AJUDICO LA HISTORIA CRECION DE MI LOCA CABEZA...**

**CAPITULO… 1**

Hacia una hermosa mañana de verano los rayos del sol entraban a una habitación colándose por donde pudieran. Anunciado que ya era hora de levantarse.

En dicha habitación había dos camas iguales en las cuales se podía apreciar dos bultos enredados en las sabanas rosas.

Pero a pesar que el despertador llevaba ya sonando varias veces ninguno de los dos bultos se movía ni un poco.

Se escucha el rechinar de una puerta al abrirse. Entrando una mujer de mediana edad.

**-¡Mina!** –habla sin recibir respuesta alguna de parte de la mencionada. Siguió llamando a ver cuál de esos dos bultos daba las primeras señales de vida.

**-¡Serena! **– hablo con toda la paciencia del mundo. La siguiente solo se removió un poco en su cama.

Al ver que ninguna de las dos tenía intención de levantarse. Se dirigió así donde estaba la ventana y corrió las cortinas. Los rayos del sol entraban en todo su esplendor, directo donde se encontraban las camas de sus dos amados bultos.

Reía por dentro al ver que ninguno de sus esfuerzos por tratar de levantar a esas dos era suficiente. Así que se acercó adonde se encontraban sus camas y jalo las sabanas así abajo.

**-¡Hora de levantarse!**-grita fuerte. Pero solo obtuvo excito con una de ellas, que empezó a patear haciendo berrinche porque quería seguir durmiendo.

**-¡Hay mama!** –grita Serena. Se sienta en su cama con el ceño fruncido y se cruza de brazos. Se veía muy graciosa con todo el pelo revuelto.

**-¡Hay mama nada! ¡Es hora de que se levántense!**-dice su madre tajante.

**-¡Minako!-**grita el nombre de la que ni con rayos del sol, ni gritos y jolones de sabanas, hacían que se moviera un poco. El grito fue tan fuerte que Mina, salta de la cama como si tuviera un resorte pegado en el trasero. Cae al suelo precisamente golpeando el trasero.

Serena comienza a reír como loca de ella. La otra voltea y la mira con los ojos entrecerrados.

**-¡Mama dile a Serena que no se burle de mí!**-le pide a su madre con reproche.

**-¡Serena! -**la mencionada voltea a verla sin dejar de reír**- ¡hija no te burles de tu hermana!** – pero pareció que a Serena le dijeron que riera más, porque soltó unas carcajadas, que al final termino contagiando a su madre.

Mina indignada por las risas de su madre y hermana se para sobándose el trasero.

**-Que malas son ¿por qué se burlan de mí? –**dice con un puchero

**-Es que Mina eres increíble hija, ni con un explosión de una bomba despiertas **- dice su madre todavía riendo.

**-Por si fuera poco siempre terminas levantándote, cayendo directo al piso-**más risas por parte de Serena **– en serio Mina contigo mi vida nunca será aburrida**-ella solo le saca la lengua y voltea su cara para el otro lado.

**-¿Mama por qué nos levantas tan temprano? estamos de vacaciones **–le reprocha Serena

**-¡Eso ya lose! **–le contesta su madre en tono irónico**- ¿pero ya vieron la hora que es?** – les apunta con el dedo, el reloj que tiene forma de conejo, que se encuentra ubicado al lado de la ventana**- son más de las doce. Y aunque estén de vacaciones no quiero a dos pequeñas holgazanas en esta casa**- las mira con el ceño fruncido **– ¡así que se dan un baño, se cambian y las quiero en menos de 20 minutos en el comedor, para que desayunen entendido!**- las dos, solo asintieron con rapidez.

No querían provocar la furia de Serenity Tsukino. Su madre era una hermosa mujer de cabellos platinados, piel blanca, facciones finas y unos ojos color celeste tan azules como el cielo. Pero sus pequeñas hijas le tenían un respeto muy grande ya que ella era de carácter fuerte y muy estricta a la hora de educar a sus hijos. Así que sus pequeñas hijas obedecían sin rechistar.

Exactamente a los 20 minutos se aparecieron dos pequeñas rubias en la entrada de la cocina.

Serenity volteo a ver a sus hijas con una mirada llena de amor.

**-Que bien que hicieron lo que les pedí rápido**-les dice con tono amenazante.

**-Si mama, la verdad que no queremos probar la furia de Serenita Tsukino**-dice Mina fingiendo la voz.

**-Eso me gusta **–responde Serenity –**que respeten a su madre y la obedezcan**-termina con una sonrisa.

Las mira nuevamente eran tan hermosas. Pero sus caras de ángel, no la engañaban porque solo tenían la fachada, por dentro eran unas pequeñas diablillos. Había gemelos con carácter diferente. Pero Serena y Mina, eran como pinky y cerebro, una ideaba las travesuras y la otra las llevaba a cabo. Pero cambian los roles entre ellas, dependiendo quien pensara una travesura más divertida.

Serena y Mina tenían 8 años. Tenía cabello rubio, piel blanca, facciones finas y delicadas, ojos color celeste iguales a los de su madre. Por lo único que las podían diferenciar era en el color de cabello, Serena lo tenía más rubio que Mina, casi como los rayos del sol. Eran muy hermosas. Se podía apreciar que serían unas mujeres muy lindas con el paso del tiempo.

**-¿Bien entonces que quieren almorzar?-**pregunto su madre

**-Yo quiero hot- cakes con mucha miel y un jugo de naranja-**dice Serena con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

**- Lo mismo. Solo que yo quiero mucha mermelada de fresa**-dice Mina

**-Muy bien, trabajan unos hot-cakes, para mis hermosas princesas-**dice su madre al mismo tiempo que se acerca a buscar los ingredientes.

Saca de alacena el paquete de harina, lo pone en la encimera, se agacha, toma un traste donde colocar la harina, vacía un poco y se da la vuelta, para poner el paquete de donde lo había tomado, se dirige a refrigerador para tomar el resto de los ingredientes.

Estaba ocupada buscando. Que no se dio cuenta cuando Serena se acerca a donde estaba el traste con la harina, toma un poco con la mano y se vuelve acercar a Mina y le habla.

**-¡Mina!**-le habla en tono inocente. Cuando ella voltea verla, se la arroga en la cara sin ninguna contemplación. A Mina le queda la cara completamente blanca. Lleva las manos a su cara tratando de limpiarla.

Mientras Serena ríe como loca, tocándose el estómago de tanto reí.

Pero como era de esperarse su hermana no se quedaría con los brazos cruzados. Menos se quejaría con su madre. ¡No! ella tenía que desquitarse de lo que le hiso su gemela.

Corre adonde esta la harina y toma un poco. Y sin decir nada se la arroga a Serena, cayéndole dentro de la boca. Serena deja de reír al instante, al sentir su boca llena, comienza a escupirla.

Ahora la que reí como loca era Mina.

Su madre sigue sin voltear, piensa que solo están corriendo en la cocina y por eso ríen.

**-Ya verás**-le dice Serena. Cuando termina de limpiarse un poco.

Corre, toma el traste.

Mina no se queda a esperarla. Comienza a correr por toda la cocina, dando vueltas por mesa que estaba ubicada en el centro. Cuando se cansa de tanto correr, se para justo enfrente de donde se encontraba su madre.

Serena al ver que su hermana se para, ella también se detiene gusto frente a ella del otro lado de la mesa.

**-Ya te tengo, no te me escaparas**-le dice con una sonrisa llena de maldad.

**-¡No serena! ¡por favor no lo hagas!**-le suplica

Pero Serena no hace caso. Sin esperar más le arroga la harina. Pero Mina fue más rápida, se agacho metiéndose debajo de la mesa. Su madre no tuvo la misma suerte, ya que justo cuando Serena arrojo la harina, ella se dio la vuelta y la cubrió de pies a cabeza.

El grito no se hiso esperar

**-¡Serena!-** fue un grito tan fuerte, que se escuchó en toda la colonia.

Frente a la casa de los Tsukino, vivía la familia de los Kou. En una casa con la típica fachada de los que hay en Japon, grandes ventanales, puertas de madera, tejados y un jardín en el frente. La familia se conformaba, por cinco miembros que eran Diamante papa, Neherenia mama y sus 3 hijos Taikí el mayor, Seiya el mediano y Yaten el menor.

Los últimos mencionados, estaban en la sala de su casa jugando x-box. Pero por más concentrados, no pudieron dejar de escuchar el grito que había dado su vecina.

**-¿ya oíste?** –pregunta Taikí a Seiya**- ¿que habrá hecho tu novia esta vez?**- se pregunta mirando hacia la ventana.

**-No lo sé**- contesta Seiya encogiéndose de hombros, imitando el gesto de su hermano mirando a la ventana.

**-¡Yaten a un lado!-** le ordena a su pequeño hermano de cuatro años, que estaba en medio de sus piernas viendo como sus hermanos jugaban. El pequeño se quita rápidamente.

Seiya se pone de pie, se dirige a la ventana, hace la cortina a un lado y mira así la casa de los vecinos. Era una casa hermosa diseñada por el padre de Serena que es arquitecto. La casa tiene fachada blanca, con acabados en piedras; colores oscuros, tenía un jardín al frente, en medio de esta un camino que llevaba a la entrada de la casa, era de dos pisos, con grandes ventanales. Pero no se veía nada, se voltea así su hermano y le dice.

**-No se ve nada**- se queda pensado por unos segundos –**iré a ver que paso-** le dice encogiéndose de hombros. Se dirige a la entrada donde se encontraban sus zapatos, comienza a ponérselos.

**-Seiya no creo que se buena idea que vayas** –le dice Taikí

**-¿Por qué?** –le pregunta sin interés**-Serena es mi novia. Tengo que ver que paso**- termina de decir

**-¿Seiya no escuchaste el grito de la señora Serenity?** - le pregunta

**-Si ¡y eso que!-**le contesta con fastidio.

**- Seguro Serena hiso algo. No te dejara verla, al contrario te correrá sin ninguna contemplación-**le dice como si fuera lo más obvio.

Seiya se queda pensado por un momento y termina dándole la razón a su hermano mayor.

**-Tienes razón. Seguro que hiso algo muy malo para que su madre gritara tan fuerte que casi rompe los vidrios de todos los vecinos**- comienza a reír**- mejor esperare un rato y le llamaré por teléfono.**

**-Esa me parece mejor idea-** le dice Taikí acomodándose los lentes. Taikí es un chico alto, de pelo castaño, piel blanca y ojos color violeta, muy serio e intelectual para su edad. Con tan solo 11 años ya contaba con varios reconocimientos a nivel nacional por tener el mejor promedio.

Seiya tenía 10 años se podría decir que era la luz de su casa era muy alegre y travieso, pero de muy buenos sentimientos. Él estaba enamorado de Serena desde siempre. Era alto para su edad tenía el cabello negro, piel blanca y ojos color azul.

Serena y el eran muy buenos amigos, aparte de novios. Siempre compartían todo hasta eran cómplices en las travesuras que planeaban, junto con Mina.

**-¡Entonces sigan jugando!** –les dice el pequeño Yaten para llamar su atención. Él era él bebe de casa, era la viva imagen de su padre, pelo platinado, piel blanca, la única diferencia eran los ojos su padre los tenia azules y Yaten color verde esmeralda.

Casa Tsukino….

**-Perdón mama. Te juro que no fue mi intención hacerlo-**le decía Serena, en tono suplicante a su madre, que la miraba con enojo.

**-¡Mira todo el desastre que han hecho!**-grito más molesta, al ver la cocina.

Serena solo agacho la mirada. Mientras Mina no asomaba ni las narices, al contrario se escondía más, debajo de la mesa para que su madre no la viera.

**-¡Mina sal inmediatamente!** –le ordeno

**-Si mama–**le contesto mientras salía. Pero cuando vio a su madre no puedo evitar reír. Se soltó a reír, mientras caminaba para ponerse a un lado de Serena.

Cosa que a su madre no le causo ninguna gracias, al contario se molestó todavía más. Serena le da un pellizco en el brazo.

**-¡Te quieres callar!**-le ordeno Serena en un grito**-no compliques más las cosas**- Mina, comenzó a sobar el brazo con su mano izquierda.

**-No fue mi intensión, solo que no puede evitarlo. Mama se ve tan graciosa llena de harina-**le dice con un puchero y los ojos llenos de lágrimas, por el dolor causado, por el pellizco.

**-Sí. Pero este no es momento para eso Mina**- le dijo Serena**- mama está muy molesta** – casi en un susurro.

**-Si Mina tu hermana tiene razón **– su madre esta roja del coraje y con las manos en la cintura.

**-Perdón mama**-Contesto Mina y agacho la cabeza.

**-Nada de perdón, están castigadas**-les grito**-¡van a limpiar el desastre que hicieron! ¡después se van a bañar de nuevo! Mientras yo iré a bañarme**- se da la media vuelta para dirigirse a la salida.

**-Todo esto es por tu culpa** – reclama Mina a Serena.

**-¡Ha mi culpa! Tú también tuviste culpa por seguirme el juego**-le contesto a su reclamo.

**-¡Que quería! ¿qué me quedara de brazos cruzados?, mientras tú me arrogaste la harina a la cara**- le grita Mina.

**-¡Eso! era una muy buena idea**- contesta Serena con una sonrisa en la cara.

**-¡Que! claro que no era una buena idea **–le dice Mina** - lo mejor que pudieras haber hecho, era quedarte quieta y esperar que mamá nos hiciera el desayuno. Ahora muero de hambre**-termina haciendo un puchero y tocándose el estómago.

**- En eso tienes razón, ahora hay que esperar a que termine de bañarse para comer algo**-le dice Serene al mismo tiempo que su estómago reclama por alimentos.

**-Si**- dice Mina en tono triste**-mejor demos prisa, antes que baje y nos vuelva a regañar-** dice con tono de resignación

**-si tienes razón **–así comienzan a limpiar.

Pero lo que ellas no sabían era que su madre estaba en su habitación mirándose en el espejo de su tocador riendo por las ocurrencias de sus hijas. Solo movió la cabeza.

Se escucharon unos pequeños golpes en la puerta.

**-¿Ya habrán terminado?-**se preguntó y contesto ella misma**- no lo creo es demasiado rápido**- se dirige abrir.

**-Mami-**escucha una tierna vocecita. Se agacha para tomar a su pequeño hijo en brazos. Pero recuerda que está cubierta de harina sí que desiste. Pero el pequeño no estaba de acuerdo con ella**- cárgame**- le pide con un tierno puchero dibujado en su carita.

**-Amor no puedo ¡mírame como estoy!-**le dice, el niño levanta la vista

-**No impota quiero que me cargues**-le suplica otra vez.

Lo levanta en brazos sin importar nada. Ya también lo cambiarias de ropa.

**-Mi vida. ¿ te despertaste?**- le pregunta con una sonrisa.

**-Si –**contesta bostezando**- los gritos me despertaron**- le dice, mientras se acomoda su cabecita en hombro de su madre.

**-Hay mi pequeño perdón. Pero ya sabes cómo son tus hermanas de traviesas**-dice, mientras toca su cabeza- ¿**pero que te parece si mama te recuesta en su cama, y te pone caricaturas mientras me baño?**-le pregunta. El niño solo asiente y sonríe**-muy bien entonces no se diga más-** corresponde la sonrisa

Lo recuesta en su cama, prende la televisión y se dirige al baño no sin antes hacerle una advertencia a su pequeño hijo.

**-¡Samy!**-lo llama**-¡no toques mis cosméticos!**- le advierte, el niño solo asiente. Pero de eso no estaba segura, ya que a su pequeño hijo de cuatro años le encanta jugar con ellos para pintar paisajes en las paredes de la casa. Samy era Kenji Tsukino en pequeño eran idénticos, tiene el cabellos café oscuros, piel blanca y ojos color café.

Mientras tanto en la cocina Serena y Mina cumplían con su deber.

Suena el teléfono. Las dos salen como estampidas para contestar. Llegan al mismo tiempo levantando el teléfono, comienza a pelear por querer contestar las dos.

**-¡Dámelo Serena! ¡yo llegue primero! **–Le exige Mina

**-¡No! yo llegue primero**-le contesta Serena molesta.

Mientras ellas peleaban por contestar, del otro lado de la bocina, estaba un hermoso chico de once años esperando que sus lindas primitas decidieran contestar.

**-¿Qué pasa Andrew?** –preguntan otro chico, que estaba sentado al lado de él.

**-Nada. Ya sabes cómo son Serena y Mina. Están peleando por contestar**-dice encogiendo los hombros. El otro chico solo sonríe de lado.

**-No pues entonces vamos a tener que esperar un buen rato**- Dice, mientras enciende el televisor.

**-si tienes razón** –le contesta

Se escucha una vocecita en el teléfono.

**-¿Quién es? –**pregunta nuevamente.

**-Es Samy que levanto el otro teléfono**-contesta con indiferencia

Haruka comienza a reír.

**-Siempre sucede los mismo con esas dos locas**- le quita el teléfono-**seguro que Samy le pasa el recado a tía Serenity antes que esas dos terminen de pelear por el teléfono-**así que decide hablar el

**-¡Samy!-** le habla al pequeño

**-Si-**contesta el pequeño

**-¿Se encuentra tía Serenity en casa?-** pregunta

**-Si esta mañandose**- vuelve a contestar con una sonrisa dibujada en sus labios

**-Bien. Le podrías decir que hablamos por teléfono. Que se comunique con nosotros. A casa de tía Bejerite**-termina. Samy tarda en contestar, mientras se escuchan los gritos de Serena y Mina que siguen peleando. Haruka solo mueve la cabeza a los lados.

**-si yo le digo**-al fin contesto Samy

**-Entonces esperamos su llamada pequeño**- cuelga.

Serena es quien termina por ganar el teléfono

**-Bueno-**se queda callada por un momento**-sabes Mina mejor contesta tu** –le entrega el teléfono y se va a otra vez a la cocina.

Mina se acerca el teléfono y contesta.

**-Bueno-**solo se escucha del otro lado un tutu tutu. Se despega el teléfono y lo coloca en su lugar de golpe**-Ese Serena me las pagara**-mientras camina así la cocina con las manos hechas un puño y pegadas en los costados.

**-¿Serena porque tienes que ser tan odiosa?** –le pregunta Mina cuando llega a la cocina.

Serena solo dibuja una sonrisa.

**¿y tú porque eres tan tonta, que siempre caes en la misma broma? **–ríe de ella

**-Hay no sabes cómo te odio**-le grita mientras se acerca.

**-Pues eres correspondida del mismo modo-** le dice Serena.

Mina no espera más, se hecha en sima de Serena y comienzan a jalarse el pelo, golpearse una a la otra. Estaban tan metidas en su pelea que no se dieron cuenta que alguien estaba tocando el timbre.

Serenity iba bajando las escaleras con Samy agarrado del a mano ya los dos lucían completamente limpios. Al escuchar el timbre se dirige abrir, ya que sabe que sus hijas están tan entretenidas en su pelea que no se molestaran en abrir.

Abre la puerta, era una mujer alta de pelo plateado piel blanca y ojos azules se veía muy elegante y amable.

**-¿Si dígame?-**pregunta

**-Hola buenos días** –saluda con una sonrisa

**-¿Le puedo ayudar en algo?-**corresponde el gesto, también sonríe.

**-Bueno-**dice con algo de timidez-**soy su nueva vecina, acabamos de mudarnos en la casa de a lado-**calla por uno segundos**-perdón lo que pasa que me da algo de pena**-sonríe

**-No te preocupes ¿dime necesitas algo?**-pregunta con voz dulce.

**-Sí, mi esposo está tratando de conectar el gas en casa. Y quería saber si me harías el favor de prestarme una llave para**-Pero no pudo continuar ya que dos pequeñas rubias salieron de la cocina gritando y pegándose una ala otro.

**-¡suéltame Serena! **–le gritaba a Mina. ya que estaban tomadas del cabello.

**-¡no! ¡suéltame tu primero!-**contesto

**-Hay eres una pequeña bruja**-La insulto

**-lo serás tú** –mientras le sacaba la lengua

La persona que estaba en la entrada, solo se quedaba viendo a ese par de locas, que estaban a punto de quedarse calvas; por tantos jalones que se daban y llenas de harina del rostro. Serenity solo se pasa la mano por el rostro en forma de desesperación, voltea a ver a su nueva vecina.

**-Perdón me permites un momento**- sin esperar respuesta se dirige a donde estaban sus hijas, les grita**-¡ya basta!**-pero no hacen caso – ¡**he dicho que ya basta!**-al mismo tiempo que se pone entre ellas-¿**que no les da pena con la nueva vecina? Que va pensar que tengo dos locas en esta casa. **

Serena y Mina voltea a ver la puerta de entrada, se ponen firmes y agachan la mirada. Y dicen al unísono.

**-Perdón- **con la mirada en el piso

La vecina comienza a reír.

**-No se preocupen chicas yo también tengo dos pequeños hijos y siempre están peleando**-termina de decir con una sonrisa dibujada en su cara.

**-Pero no creo que como estas dos. Enserio a veces ya no sé qué hacer con ella**-le dice Serenity con desesperación.

**-No te preocupes son niñas. Y siempre pelean entre ellos**-dice comprendiendo perfectamente la desesperación.

Serenity mira a sus hijas y les pregunta.

**-¿Podrían hablar con la vecina tranquilamente? ¿Serían tan amables mis pequeñas hijas de quedarse quietas por unos segundo?**- vuelve a preguntar

**-Si mama-**contesta Serena en tono alegre como si no pasara nada –**anda ve a ver que necesita la nueva vecina**-Serenity solo movió la cabeza y se dirigió a la entrada.

**-¡por favor pasa!**- la invita a pasar. Ella entra, solo unos paso dentro de la casa**- pero ven siéntate**-le ofrece.

**-No es que no quiera, me encantaría **–le dice- **pero es que como te decía mi marido está esperándome. Está arreglando la tubería del gas**

**-Claro que tonta, permite ir por ella**- Serenity se da la vuelta y se dirige al cuarto de lavado donde guarda todas las herramientas.

Pero ese par de niñas no se podían quedar quietas, la lluvia de preguntas no se hiso esperar.

**-¿Así que es nuestra nueva vecina?**-pregunta Serena

**-¿Y a qué casa llegaron a vivir?-**ahora pregunta Mina

**-¿Tienes hijos?-**sigue Serena.

**-¿Cuantos años tienen?-**Mina le sigue el juego

**-¿Son lindos?-**Serena sonríe con picardía

**-¿Y cómo te llamas?-**pregunta Mina

**-Claro que tontas. Eso no te lo hemos preguntado**-dice Serena rascándosela cabeza.

La vecina estaba impresionada de lo rápido que hablan esas dos pequeñas rubias. Se hecha a reír, mientras ellas la miran con el ceño fruncido.

**-Perdón niñas pero es que no me explico cómo puedan hablar tan rápido y hacer tantas preguntas a la vez**-sigue riendo**- Pero les contestare todas sus preguntas** –Mina y Serena sonrieron-**si soy su nueva vecina. Llegue a vivir a la casa de aquí a lado. Tengo 2 hijos, uno tiene diez y el otro ocho. Mis hijos, que les puedo decir, para mí son los hombrecitos más hermosos que puede haber en la tierra- **sonríe al recordar a sus hijos.

**-¿Entonces no tienes niñas?-**pregunta Serena decepcionada

**-No, son dos niños**-le contesta

**-Hay que mal yo pensé que tendríamos una nueva amiguita–**dice Serena reflejando la desilusión en su carita.

**-Pero ya verás que te llevaras muy bien con mis hijos, ellos son muy lindos-**le dice para consolarla.

**-En serio **–se le ilumina la cara a Serena-**que bien-**salta de gusto

-**Ya Serena deja que siga contestando lo pregunta-** Le reclama Mina.

-**Bien, yo me llamo Viluy y mis hijos se llaman Malaquite y Naflyte- **termina de decir

Serenity llego gusto a tiempo antes que alguna de sus hijas siguieran preguntando más.

**-Perdón. No encontraba la llave, pero aquí tienes**-le entrega a Viluy en la mano

**-Muchas gracias. Te la devolveré en cuanto mi esposo termine** –le dice

**-Hay no te preocupes, cuando puedas me la traes-l**e contesta

**-Entones me voy que mi marido debe estar desesperado por que no llego**-dirigió su mirada a las pequeñas rubias, que tenía dibujada una sonrisa en sus labios**- ¡niñas! ¿podría saber cómo se llaman?**-pregunto

-**Sí. yo me llamo Serena** –contesta

-**Y yo Minako**-le sigue

-**Ok pues mucho gusto Serena y Minako fue un placer conversar con ustedes. Por cierto me llamo Viluy-**extiende la mano a Serenity

**-Perdón, soy Serenity Tsukino**-tomando la mano

**-Bien Serenity, me despido**- sale de la casa

Serenity cierra la puerta

**-Muy bien señoritas, espero que hayan terminado de limpiar la cocina**-les dice su madre

**-Ya casi-** salen corriendo directo a la cocina.

Serenity mira a todos lados, buscando a Samy. Pero no lo ve por ningún lado, seguro que está jugando en el cuarto de entretenimiento, siempre aprovechaba las situaciones que no son de su incumbencia y que todos estaban distraídos para encerrarse ahí.

Serena y Mina terminaron de limpiar la cocina. subieron a su cuarto se dieron un baño, se cambiaron de ropa y volvieron a bajar para poder comer. Al terminar se fueron a sentar un momento en la sala, encendieron el televisor. Serena estaba sentada. Mientras Mina estaba acostada con la cabeza acomodada en el regazo de su hermana y todo su cuerpo desparramado en lo largo del sillón.

Ya tenían un buen rato viendo la televisión, riendo por lo chiste que contaban en un programa de comedia.

Se escucha el timbre.

**-¡Te toca abrir!-**le ordena Serena

**-¿por qué a mí?** –pregunta Mina con fastidio

-**Porque tu estas arriba de mí, así que anda ve**-le dice Serena

**-no exageres, si solo tengo la cabeza-**dice Mina en tono molesto

**-Eso no importa**- contesta Serena

**- Está bien, yo iré** - dice parándose con molestia.

Cuando llega, abre la puerta, pero se queda de piedra.

Que estaban viendo sus bellos ojos, al chico más guapo que había visto en su vida. Tenía cabello platinado, piel morena y ojos color azul. No podía ni hablar, pero el sí que podía.

**-Hola –**saluda-¿**esta es la casa de la señora Serenity?-** pregunta. Pero Mina no podía contestar….

**CONTINUARA…**

**Bien amigas les dejo está loca historia, esperando que les guste tenía pensado subirla más a delante, pero la verdad que no me aguante así que aquí esta. Les cuenta un poco de lo que tengo planeado. Como se dieron cuenta ellos apenas son unos niños que desde pequeños empiezan a entregar su corazón… Y un amor que seguirá atreves del tiempo y a pesar de las circunstancias que se vayan dando en sus vidas. Ha pero eso no evitara que disfruten cada etapa de sus vidas haciendo de las suyas jajajajajaja...**

**De ante mano pido disculpas por los erros que puedan encontrar en ella ya que soy una persona sin experiencia y no tengo ayuda de nadie.**

**Pero saben que la escribo con todo cariño esperando que les guste…. ABRAZOS Y NOS LEEMOS EN EL PROXIMO…**


	2. Amistad para siempre

**LOS PERSONAJES DE ESTA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN SON PROPIEDAD Y CREACION DE LA GRANDIOSA NAOKO TAKECHI. YO SOLO ME ADJUDICO LA HISTORIA CREAACION DE MI LOCA CABEZOTA.**

**CAPITULO… 2**

Serena seguía viendo la televisión, sin poder evitar las risas que le sacaba cada cometario que escuchaba. Después de un rato empezó a extrañar a su hermanita. Ya tenía varios minutos de a ver ido a checar quien tocaba la puerta.

**-Creo que Mina ya se tardó mucho**-se queda pensado por unos minutos, poniendo su dedo índice en sus labios tocándose levemente**-iré a ver que paso**.

Cuando llego a la puerta de entrada, alcanzo a ver que su hermana, estaba casi con la baba de fuera, viendo un chico muy guapo de cabellos platinados.

Pero, sus ojos le brillaban con maldad, al ver que su hermana estaba como tonta. Se acercó y con todo intensión le da un zape en la cabeza. Su hermana casi cae así adelante

**-¡Mina! –** Grita**- ¿se puede saber porque te tardas tanto? ¿Por qué tienes cara de idiota?**-le pregunta. Su mirada rápidamente viaja al chico que estaba enfrente.

**-Hola mucho gusto**-dice Serena con una sonrisa dibujada**- ¿en qué te podemos ayudar?**

**-Bueno-**comienza hablar con timidez –**yo, solo venía a entregar esta llave-**le mostro el objeto- **pero creo que tu**-mueve la cabeza**- tu hermana es muda, porque no me contesta**-termina

**-Bann Mina muda**-señalándola-**para nada, ella es más habladora que yo**- le dice

**-¡Serena!** –le grita su hermana indignada. Por estar hablando mal ella.

**-¿Que pensabas seguir babeando por este chico?**-le reclama-**tus babas casi caen al piso**-termina.

**-Bueno, yo**-se agacho y se puso más roja que un tomate.

Pero el pequeño que estaba frente a ella dibujo una sonrisa. Y con toda su valentía le tomo la mano a esa pequeña rubia.

**-Hola, yo me llamo Malaquite ¿y tú?-**le pregunta ya había escuchado su nombre, pero él quería que esa pequeña niña le hablara a él, por lo menos le regalara una sonrisa. Y logrado que Mina levante la mirada y se pusiera todavía más roja.

Serena le da un leve codazo, ya que su hermana estaba muda nuevamente. Así que le susurro su nombre

**-Mina**-le dice apretando los labios. Mina mueve la cabeza a los lados.

**-Perdón. Mucho gusto me llamo Minako Tsukino-**apenas escuchó.

**-Tienes un nombre muy lindo Minako**-le dice Malaquite.

**-Gracia. Pero me puedes decir Mina**-le dice

**-Entonces te diré Mina-**se le queda viendo a los ojos color azul. Pero no puede evitar sentir como si en su estómago es tuviera lleno de mariposas, que le hacen cosquillas con sus patitas.

Serena solo veía divertida la situación. Nunca nadie había logrado que su hermana Mina estuviera tan seria y menos callada.

**-¿Malaquite no quieres pasar a tomar un jugo con nosotras? –**pregunto Serena.

El niño lo medito por un momento, pero termino por aceptar.

**-Bien –**Serena lo jala de mano. Lo lleva directo a la sala**-¡toma asiento!, voy por el jugo**-se va corriendo al a cocina.

En la cocina se encontraba Serenity, preparando la comida. Al ver que su hija buscaba en el refrigerador le pregunta.

**-¿Se puede saber que buscas Serena?-** voltea.

**-Estoy buscando jugo, para invitarle a Malaquite-**dice con simpleza. Su madre frunce el ceño.

**-¿Se puede saber quién es Malaquite?-**calla esperando la respuesta de serena.

**-Hay pues, el hijo de la nueva vecina** –le dice como si fuera lo más obvio. Pero se calla por unos segundos**-¡rayos! creo que dijo Neflyte o Malaquite. Hay no sé pero estoy segura que es hijo de la señora Vilut, esta igualito a ella**-termina con una sonrisa

**-Está bien. Te ayudare a buscar los vasos –**al ver que Serena ya tenía el jugo el sus manos.

Serenity les sirvió el jugo y coloco algunas galletas en un plato. Para que los niños pudieran merendar.

**-Sabes mama creo que a Mina le gusto ese niño-**dice Serena con tono burlón.

**-¿Cómo?**-pregunta. Serena solo asiente, sigue con el relato

**-Le hubieras visto su cara de tonta, cuando lo tenía enfrente-**comienza a reír-**no podía ni hablar.**

Serenity quedo tan sorprendida que abrió los ojos como platos. Nadie podía lograr eso con su hija.

**-¡Vaya! eso sí que me sorprende. Lo tengo que ver **-tómala bandeja donde puso todo, se dirige a salida y Serena tras ella.

Y era cierto su hija estaba frente al televisor tan seria que Serenity pensó que alguien le cambio a su pequeña niña.

**-Hola buenas tardes-**le sonrió al pequeño. Y ahora se daba cuenta del por qué su hija se quedó sin palabras la verdad que el chico era muy guapo.

**-Buenas tardes señora-**le contesta el pequeño educadamente.

**-¿Así que tú eres hijo de Vilut?**-pregunta

**-Sí, soy Malaquite**-sonríe. Serena tenía razón se parecía mucho a su madre pensó.

**-Pues que bien que viniste Malaquite, espero que aquí te sientas bien. Ellas son mis hijas Serena y mina. Espero que puedas hacer muy buena amistad con ellas **–termina viéndolo con una cara de ternura.

**-¡Mina!-**le habla a su pequeña

**-Si mama**-la mira a los ojos

**-¿Está bien?** –le pregunta viendo todavía el sonrojo en sus mejillas-

**-Si mama estoy bien**-le sonríe

**-Es que estás demasiado seria **–la mira con ternura-¡**tienes que hacer que nuestro invitado se sienta!** bien.

**-Si mama**-Mina dibuja una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

**-Bien, entonces los dejo, voy a seguir preparando la comida**- se va

**-¡Malaquite! ¡Cuéntanos algo de ti!-** le dice Serena

El pequeño les relato que tenía otro hermano más pequeño que él. Ellos vivan en Kanagawa una pequeña ciudad que esta al norte de Tokio. Se tuvieron que mudar por que su padre recibió una oferta de trabajo, la que según su papa les iba a poder ofrecer una mejor calidad de vida. Para ese entonces ya tenía toda la atención de Mina.

**-Hay me imagino que vas a extrañar mucho tu ciudad**-le dice Mina

**-Si** –sonríe con melancolía-**la verdad es que si extraño a mi familia y amigos.**

**-Debe ser muy difícil. Pobre de ti**- dice Serena-**pero sabes Malaquite puedes contar con nosotras para lo que necesites**-sonríe

**-Gracias Serena** –le agradeció también dibujando una sonrisa

**-Aquí en el vecindario hay muy buenos niños. Te los presentaremos para que tengas más amigos**-le dice Mina regalándole una sonrisa muy sincera.

**-Gracias Mina. Sé que ya con ustedes serán muy buenas amigas-**le devuelve la sonrisa. Mina se vuelve a sonrojar.

**-Nosotras salimos a jugar por las tardes, pasaremos por ti y tú hermano para que nos acompañen -**dice Serena

**-Si está bien las estaremos esperando. Me tengo que ir, porque mama se preocupara por mí. Aquí les dejo la llave que su mama le presto a la mía**. Camina así la puerta.

**-Esta bien gracias –**contesto Serena.

Lo acompañaron a la puerta, se despidieron de él. Cuando cerraron la puerta Serena no perdió oportunidad para empezar a burlarse de su hermana.

**-¡Te gusto heeeeee!**-se burla**. **Mina se puso seria**- ¡Mina enserio que te pego duro!**- pero su hermana hablo con mucha seriedad.

**-Sabes Serena** –piensa por unos segundos-**ese chico me hiso sentir algo muy extraño, que nunca había sentido-**dice algo sonrojada.

**-¿Y cómo que sentiste?**-pregunto Serena con curiosidad.

**-No sé. Como si tuviera mariposas en el estómago y el corazón me empezó a saltar como loco-**le dice

**-Vaya yo nunca he sentido eso con nadie**-Serena se queda pensado –**tal vez te hiso daño algo que comiste. Porque eso de sentir insectos en el estómago esta asqueroso.**

**-¡No Serena! claro que no**-calla**- es algo muy raro ciento como si no fuera yo misma** –le sigue relatando Mina.

Serena solo se encoge de hombros.

**-Pues no se hermanita pero sabes que cuentas conmigo para todo, siempre estaré para apoyarte- **le da un beso en la mejilla.

**-Gracias hermanita te quiero mucho –**se abrazan. Un abrazo lleno de todo el amor que siente. Un amor sincero que a pesar que pelean siempre está ahí juntas. Ellas podrán pelear gritarse, decir cosas ofensivas. Pero siempre están dispuestas a protegerse entre ellas, defender el cariño que sienten.

A las seis de la tarde Serena y Mina salieron a jugar con sus amigos. Ya las esperaban Seiya y Taiki.

**-Hola Serena, novia mía-** le dice Seiya con una sonrisa al ver a su novia.

Serena se hecha acorrer donde estaban su novio y amigo.

**- Hola novio mío**–lo saluda

**¿A qué jugaremos hoy?** –les pregunta Taiki

**-No sé, tal vez a la traes** –dice Mina

**-No, eso es aburrido**- dice Seiya. Piensa- **mejor, vamos a jugar fut- bol-**los miras esperando la respuesta.

**-Suena muy bien. Pero tenemos que ir por dos nuevos amigos que acaban de llegar al vecindario**-dice Serena

**-¿Dónde viven? –**pregunta Taiki**-sabes que mama no quiere que nos alejemos mucho de casa.**

**-No tendremos que ir tan lejos. Son los nuevos vecinos, que se cambiaron a al lado de nuestra casa**-dice Mina

**- ¡Entonces vamos!**- comenzaron a caminar directo a la casa de sus nuevos vecinos.

Al estar frente a ella. Serena se acerca, tocar el timbre. Después un corto rato se escuchó el clic.

**-Si** –pregunta un señor, alto de cabellos castaños, piel morena, y ojos color azul; que estaban ocultos por unas gafas. Serena lo analiza por unos segundos.

**-Hola soy Serena Tsukino**-se presente- **veníamos a ver si Malaquite y su hermano pueden salir a jugar con nosotros**-el señor frente a ella sonríe.

**-Hola Serena. Claro que pueden, me permites.**

**-Claro señor**-sonríe. Pensado lo bien que se la pasarían.

Después de unos minutos salieron Malaquite y Naflyte.

**-Hola chicas. Les presento a mi hermano Naflyte**- era un chico de piel blanca, cabellos castaño y ojos color azul claro. Igual de guapo que su hermano.

**-Hola Naflyte** –saludaron las gemelas

**-Hola **-saluda

**-Ellos-** Serena señala a Taiki y Seiya-**son nuestros amigos y vecinos, viven en la casa de enfrente. Se llaman Taiki-**señala al castaño-**él es Seiya**.

**-Ellos son Malaquite y Naflyte chicos**-Seiya y Taiki no dudaron en saludar rápido hicieron amistad con ellos. Algo en el fondo les decía que sería una amistad para toda la vida.

Se decidió jugar fue-bol, por mayoría de votos. Se repartieron en equipos de 3. Quedaron Seiya, Malaquite y serena, el otro por el resto. Así el juego comenzó la pelota iba y venía. En ratos reían como locos, porque algunos caían, o no podían patear la pelota. Malaquite tenía muy buena derecha, jugaba muy bien pero en un mal cálculo, la pelota voló tan alto, que termino entrando directo en la casa de la señora Kamachi. Una señora que tenía el carácter más agrio que esos pequeños pudieran conocer.

**-¡Rayos! -**grito Seiya**-¡corran!**

La orden no se hiso esperar, todos corrieron a sus casa, entraron como almas que se los lleva el diablo.

Cuando Seiya y su hermano entraron en su casa. Pensaron que estaban a salvo pero se equivocaron.

**-¿Qué fue lo que paso niños?**-pregunto su madre

**-Nada mama**-Contesta Taiki rápidamente, acomodándose los lentes, gesto que solo hacia cuando estaba nervioso. Y como buena madre Neherenia lo sabía.

**-Como que nada. Se veían muy contentos jugando-l**os reta con la mirada.

**-No mama tranquila. En serio no pasó nada**-Ahora era Seiya quien hablaba. Mirando a la mujer que tenía enfrente era una mujer alta, de piel blanca ojos azules y una cabellera tan negra como la noche. Seiya pensaba que no había, mujer más hermosa que su madre. Bueno después de ella estaba su Serena.

**-Pues no les creo**-dijo su madre. Los dos chicos se quedaron pensando por unos segundos. Estaban tan nerviosos, que los fuertes golpes a la puerta los hicieron brincar de susto.

Su madre se dirigió a la puerta, la abrió. Se encontró, con una señora con el ceño fruncido. Un rostro arrugado que se veía que echaba chispas provocadas por el enojo. Señora que visitaba muy seguido su casa y la de las vecinas.

**-¿Esta pelota es de sus hijos?-**pregunto molesta. Neherenia vio el balón, que sin duda era de su hijo Seiya.

**-Si señora Kamachi, está en lo correcto**- le contesta con tranquilidad. Hay pero esos dos se la pagarían.

**-¿Y sabe dónde lo encontré?**-Vuelve a pregunta.

**-No señora. Soy muy mala para las adivinanzas**- se escucha el carraspeo de sus hijos, que se encuentran detrás de ella.

**-Todavía tienen el descaro de burlas niños del demonio**-dice la señora Kamachi.

**-¡Señora no les hable así a mis hijos!-**le exige Neherenia.

**-Yo les hablo como me da mi gana, ya que sus hijos, se sienten con el derecho de andar rompiendo vidrios **–grita aún más molesta.

**-Cualquiera que sea el daño que hayan causado mis hijos, se lo pagaremos-**le dice Neherenia mirándola con reproche. Ya que ya estaba acostumbrada a tratar con ella, siempre era el blanco para las travesuras de sus hijos.

**-Pues eso espero, no quiero que mis gatos se enfermen por el aire que entre por el vidrio roto- **Neherenia solo pensaba, pobres gatos que la tenía que soportar.

**-¡Mire señora Kamachi! No creo que mis hijos lo hayan hecho apropósito. Aparte que son niños-**termina también diciendo en tono molesto.

**-¡No esos no son niños! Son unos demonios, junto con la plaga que tienen por vecinas-**Neherenia se molesta a un mas nadie llamaba a sus hijos demonios.

**-Ya le dije señora Kamachi**-casi gritando**- que nos haremos cargo de pagar los gasto generados por nuestros hijos. Ahora si me permite tengo muchas cosas que hacer. Por favor envíeme la factura-** le cierra la puerta en sus narices.

Solo se escucharon unos gritos del otro lado de la puerta.

**-Ahora entiendo, por qué sus hijos son como unos animales-** los gritos se desvanecieron en aire.

**-¡Vaya bruja! que es esa señora-**mira a sus hijos**-¿no que no pasó nada niños?-** los mira con reproche. Ellos solo se quedaron viendo.

**-Perdón mama** –el primero en animarse a hablar fue Seiya-**lo que pasa, es que estábamos jugando y Malaquite lanzo la pelota, tan alto y con tanta fuerza que llego directo a la ventana de la señora Kamachi**-termina su relato

**-¿Por qué no dijeron que no fueron ustedes?-**le pregunta

**-Es que no podemos -**contesta Taiki -**estábamos jugando todos, así que todos son responsables**- dice en tono serio. Su madre solo sonrió, al ver que sus hijos eran tan nobles al pensar antes en sus amigos.

**-A todo esto, ¿quién es Malaquite?** Pregunta con curiosidad.

**-Es nuestro nuevo vecino –**dice Seiya con una sonrisa**- tiene un hermano, son muy agradables**

**-Si mama** –Taiki continua-**aparte te imaginas que la primera vecina que tengan que tratar se a la bruja**-nueve la cabeza rápidamente-**perdón. Digo a la señora Kamachi-**

**-Bueno en eso tienes razón, esa señora ya está demasiado amargada. Definitivamente con ella no se puede hablar-**calla por un momento**-pero de todas forman están castigados.**

**-Está bien mam**a-contestaron al mismo tiempo.

Pronto se escucha que abren la puerta. Dejando entrar a Diamante Kou un hombre alto, de cuerpo musculoso, cabellos platinados, facciones finas pero masculinas y ojos color azul cielo.

**-Buenas noches familia** –saluda

Seiya y Taiki se lanza encima de su papa para abrazarlo. Comienza a jugar con ellos dando pequeños golpes.

**-Papa. ¿Cómo estás?-** pregunta Taiki

**-Bien mis pequeños diablillos y a ustedes como le fue hoy-**pero los niños callaron al instante. Eso lo puso en alerta**- ¿tienen algo que contarme?**

**-A ver niños, ¡cuéntele a su padre que fue lo que paso!** –les ordeno su madre. Al mismo tiempo que se acercaba a su marido para saludarlo con un beso en la boca.

**-Guacala-**dice Seiya con un gesto de desagrado.

**-Niño no dirás eso cuando le des su primer beso a Serena**-le dice su padre

**-¡No! ¡Yo nunca hare eso! Serena y yo llegamos a un acuerdo**- dice muy seguro de sí.

**-Eso suena interesante**-dice Neherenia**-¿cuál acuerdo?**-pregunta

**-Que nunca nos besaríamos**-dice Seiya con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

Diamante y Neherenia se miran uno al otro, sonríen. Pensado que en unos años más su hijo cambiara completamente de opinión.

**-Niños estoy esperando que me cuenten que hicieron. Solo espero que no esté involucrada la señora esa con cara de limo**-pero el silencio otorga y sus hijos y su esposo callaron. El solo suspiro- **¿a ver a hora que vamos a tener que pagarle?**

**-Mientras platicas, con tus hijos yo a ver a Yaten-**se da la vuelta

Los chicos le contaron a su padre como ocurrieron las cosas. Y el entusiasmo con el platicaban de sus nuevos vecinos se lo contagiaron de inmediato a su padre.

**-Así que Malaquite lanzo el balón desde enfrente de la casa, cayo a más de media cuadra. Vaya que ese niño tiene buena derecha-d**ice impresionado

**-Si papa hubieras visto, como voló el balón**-dice Taiki

**-Qué bueno que hicieron buenos amigos pero ahora tendrán que ponerse a trabajar para pagar ese vidrio **–dice diamante seriamente. Taiki y Seiya se quedaron viendo como si estuviera hablando en otro idioma**- no me vean así hijos tienen que hacer cargo de sus acciones y eso que hicieron fue una consecuencia de no haber jugado en un lugar adecuado.**

**-Pero no nos contrataran en ningún lugar papa**-dice Taiki **–somos menores de edad, de hecho apenas estamos en la pre pubertad.**

**-Eso, ya lo sé. Se irán conmigo a trabajar todos los sábados. Hasta que yo crea que los gastos ya quedaron cubiertos-**termina de decir.

**-Genial iremos los dos a trabajar con papa-**dice Taiki feliz. Pero Seiya no pensaba lo mismo. Iba a protestar pero callo al escuchar el timbre.

Diamante se dirige abrir la puerta. Al abrirla estaba un señor con cabellos castaños y lentes.

**-¿Si dígame?-**saluda

**-Buenas noches señor Kou, soy Kevin Black** –extiende la mano para saludar. Diamante si pensar corresponde el saludo**- disculpe la molestia venia hablar con usted del daño que causo mi hijo Malaquite. **

Diamante se sorprendió, pero lo invito a pasar y tomar asiento. Pero antes de eso mando a sus hijos a sus cuartos.

**-Señor Black, lo escucho**-dice Diamante.

**-Vengo a pedirle una disculpa y a decirle que no se preocupe. Yo ya me hice cargo de los gastos por el daño causado por mi hijo-**esto último lo dijo con algo con vergüenza.

**-Señor Black no lo puedo aceptar. Nosotros también pondremos nuestra parte. Tanto es su hijo responble como lo son los míos, así que también aportaremos para resarcir el daño-** Kelvin Black sonrió.

Le conto que también la familia Tsukino le dijo lo mismo. Le entrego dinero para pagar los gastos. Estuvieron platicando un largo rato y llegaron a un acuerdo. Pero no le dirían nada a sus hijos del acuerdo, los castigarían por lo sucediso. Al final Kelvin se despidió salió de casa de los Kou.

Casa Tsukino…

Kenji había llegado a su hogar. Pero se encontró con que sus pequeñas gemelas habían hecho otra de las suyas. Había tenido que soportar los gritos de la señora Kamachi. Diciendo que sus hijas eran una pequeña plaga malvada, que debería darles un buen escarmiento, a ver si así dejan de fastidiarle la vida. Hablaba tan rápido que Kenji no podía ni siquiera defenderse un poco. Así que resignado el dejo que se desahogara. Cuando ella se cayó le dijo que se harían cargo de los gasto y si esperar más le cerró la puerta en la cara.

**-¿Puedes creer como habla esa mujer loca?-**le dijo Kenji a su esposa

**-Vamos cariño no te quejes. Eso es lo que yo tengo que soportar por lo menos una vez a la semana-**dice con fastidio.

**-Pobre de ti amor**-la mira con ternura**-¿mis pequeñas princesas donde están?**- pregunta

Serenity sonríe, mueve la cabeza. Su esposo nunca ha podido castigar a esas pequeñas por los desastres que hagan. Prefiere dejarle el trabajo sucio a ella

**-Seguro están en su cuarto. Las castigue quitándoles la computadora, x-box y televisión-** termina sonriendo. Sabía que eso si les pesaría a sus hijas.

Mientras Serena y Mina estaban acostadas en sus camas.

**-Vaya Mina** –dice Serena-**nos pudo ir peor**-suspira

**-Si –**contesta –**pero viste como jugaba Malaquite-**suspira

**-Si la verdad que juega muy bien. Te imaginas que sea un gran futbolista**-dice emocionada

**-Pues yo creo que si** –dice mina algo sonrojada.

**-Hay pero esa vieja amargada**-dice molesta-**por qué siempre tiene que fastidiarnos la vida.**

**-Será porque siempre destruimos algo de su propiedad**-Mina da una risita

**-¡No! Nosotras no tenemos la culpa que su casa sea como un imán y todo caiga dentro o fuera de su casa**-dice Serena seria.

Mina comienza a reír. Algo se le estaba ocurriendo a esa pequeña cabeza loca

**-¿Minako que está planeado?**-pregunta Serena con curiosidad.

**-Pues en cómo hacer pagar a esa vieja cara de limos agrio**-termina de decir

**-Mina, no tenemos que hacer nada su casa es un imán que atrae destrucción** –comienza reír

**-Sí. Pero ya que piensa que somos una plaga malvada hay que confirmárselo. La verdad que no me importaría queme castigaran de por vida con tal de desquitarme de esa bruja**- contesta con un tonito malvado.

**-Si valdría la pena**- Serena con una sonrisa dibujada en su cara**-¿qué tienes planeado?**

**-Pues-**Mina comienza a contarle su plan Serena solo asentía soltaba algunas risitas de maldad de vez en cuando.

**-Esta genial**- decía dando aplausos-**te imaginas la cara –**soltó una carcajada.

Se escuchan unos golpes en la puerta.

**-Adelante**-contestan al unísono.

Su padre entra, las mira con sospecha. Sus hijas eran tan traviesas que no podía evitar pensar que ya estaban planeando alguna travesura.

**-¿Por qué tan calladas mis pequeñas?** –pregunta sin dejar de verlas a los ojos

**-No, papi para nada-**Contesta Serena

**-En serio. No puedo creer sus pequeñas neuronas estén tan quietas**-ríe

**-Hay papa, por que no confías en nosotras**-le reprocha Mina

**-Pues-** se toca el mentón con el dedo índice y pulgar en un gesto de estar pensando**-porque mis pequeñas traviesas no se la han ganado-**termina

Ellas lo miran con los ojos entrecerrados.

**-Pues esta vez te equivocaste. Estábamos pensando como haríamos para no aburrirnos**-dice Serena

**-Si sin x-box me voy a morir –**dice Mina en tono dramático

**- Yo sin ver mis programas de comedia**-sigue Serena el juego

**-Y sin la computadora parta chatear con nuestras amigas**-Mina que está casi al borde del llanto. Creo que esta niña será una muy buena actriz cuando este grande pensaba su padre al verla interpretar ese papel de mártir.

**-Pues pueden ayudar a su madre a cuidar a Samy- **sugirió su papa

**-¡Que! –**Grita Serena –**no papa claro que no, Samy es muy llorón**-se queja

**-Usted también lo eran a su edad y peor porque ustedes eran dos **–les contesta

**-Pero, éramos adorables-**dice Mina **– Samy es feo.**

Su padre no puede evitar reír de las ocurrencias de sus hijas. Sabe que quieren a su hermanito solo que no le tienen paciencia.

**-Bien, entonces eso lo dejare en manos de su madre. Ya ella pensara algo**- la cara de terror de sus hijas no tenía precio.

**-¿Pero papi?-**se le acerca Mina abrazándolo dela cintura

**-¿Pero que pequeña?**- le pregunta

**-¡Por qué mejor no nos castigas tú!-**contesta Mina

**-Lo siento. Su madre dice que soy demasiado blando para castigarlas. Así que tendrán que cumplir con el castigo puesto de su madre**-dice en tono serio.

Su padre se fue de la habitación, sin antes decirles que bajaran a cenar.

Después de la cena su madre les ordeno que se fueran a su habitación cepillaran los dientes, se acostaran y ella subiría a arroparlas en unos minutos más.

Serena se puso su piyama, al igual que Mina y se dirigieron al baño.

Serena, puso una línea de crema dental a su cepillo y comenzó a cepillas sus dientes. Estaba tan concentrada que no se dio cuenta, que Mina oprimió tan fuerte el tubo de la crema dental que todo término pegado en su cabello. Mina solo sonrió con timidez. Serena la miro con cara de asesina enserie

**-¡Espera Serena!-**trago grueso**-¡juro que fue sin querer!**

**-No te creo nada**-le grita-**tu sabes bien que me molesta que te metas con mi cabellos **

**-Si pero no fue con intención**-le grita Mina**- pero está bien, ¡voy a limpiarte!**-tomo una toalla y se la pasa por el pelo logrando

**-¿Qué haces?-** Serena grita más fuerte**- ¡mira como me has dejado**!-casi al borde del llanto.

Mina no espera más, sale corriendo y Serena traes ella. Corrían por todo la habitación. Mina abre con rapidez la puerta y sale corriendo

**-¡Mina!-**grita Serena que va tras ella.

Bajan las escaleras corriendo. Llega Mina a la sala se pone detrás de padre, que ya estaba parado, porque iría a ver qué pasaba con sus hijas.

**-¡Sal de ahí Mina!**-le ordena serena tratando de jalarla del brazo pero no tuvo éxito.

**-¡No tú me quieres pegar!** –le grito mina

**-¡Serena tranquilízate! –**le pide su padre

**-¡No! ¡Mira lo que le hiso a mi hermoso cabello**!-le mostros, como tenía todo embarrado de crema dental.

**-¿Pero Mina por que le hiciste eso a tu hermana?-**le pregunta

**-Fue sin querer papa. Presione el tubo más fuerte de lo normal y cayó en cabello de Serena-**termina de relatar mientras está tratando de no dejar que Serena la atrape.

**-Tu hermana, dice que fue sin intención Serena ¿por qué no crees?-**trataba de razonar con ella

**-¡Por qué no!-**fue su corta respuesta**- ¡quiero mi propia habitación! ya no la quiero compartir con ella** -señalo a Mina. Se da la media vuelta y se va.

Mina, estaba que no podía creer lo que escucho decir a su hermana. Como era posible que quisiera separe de ella, si siempre estaban juntas, desde que estaban en el vientre de su madre. Sin más se soltó a llorar. Era un llanto tan fuerte que su padre, más allá de sentir lastima por ella, se sentía desesperado por callar lo berridos de sus hija.

**-¡Mina, por dios cállate!**-le ordeno

Pero Mina no tenía intención de hacerlo, porque su llanto se intensifico a un más fuerte. Kenji solo movía la cabeza en señal de desesperación.

**-¡Hija por favor, trata de controlarte quiere!**-le pidió con paciencia. Paciencia que claro no tenía

**-¡No quiero! –**fue lo que grito, antes de subir corriendo las escaleras

Serenity comenzó a reír

**-¿Se puede saber tú de que te ríes?-**le pregunta

**-De que tratabas de solucionar el problema entre ellas y terminaron molestas contigo **–siguió riendo

Kenji sonrió, era cierto sus hijas siempre terminaban molestándose con el...

**-Si no cabe duda, que tienen un carácter muy voluble las dos-**ríe

**-Pero yo sé que nuestras hijas terminaran siendo unas muy buenas personas**-dice Serenity dibujando una sonrisa en su rostro-**serán unas mujeres muy hermosas educadas, responsables y nobles.**

Kenji la abraza de la cintura.

**-Si amor, estoy seguro de ello**-le da un beso en los labios.

**-Cariño hay que ir a dormir, que tú mañana tienes un pesado día de trabajo y yo tengo que planear nuevas formas de mantener tranquilas a esas dos pequeñas diablillos.**

**-Sí, tienes razón. ¡Vamos a descansar! Sabes mañana tengo una cita-**le contaba mientras subían las escaleras, tomados de la mano.

**-¿Y se puede saber con quién? **–pregunta Serenity

**-Con un nuevo socio para la constructora. Si llegamos a un acuerdo estoy seguro que pronto seremos una de las constructoras más reconocidas en todo Tokio-** termina de contar con una sonrisa.

**-¿Quién es ese socio tan importan?**-vuelve a preguntar curiosa, por la sonrisa dibujada en la cara de sus esposo.

**-Pues se llama…Fiore Mizuno…**

**CONTINUARA…**

**Mis amigas bellas, aquí les dejo un cap. más de esta historia espero que les guste, y que por lo menos las haga reír un poquito. Bueno ya vieron que Mina sí que se flecho con Malaquite que también sintió algo pero como están pequeños no tienen ni idea jajajajaj… Y que tal una gemela como Serena jajajaja cuidado con ella. Una amistad entre ellos que será para toda la vida.**

**Solo les dejare esta vez las gracias por su apoyo a todas las que me dejaron un rw … Nai SD, MALIYU, MAREI MEDOMOISELLE CHIBA, YESQUI 2000, CONYTA BOMBON Y BARBIELOVE(amiga falta poco para que llegue nuestro darien =). Muchas gracias de todo corazón las adoro.**

**Y también un gracias a todas esas personitas que pasan y se toman el tiempo de leer mis locuras =)…**


	3. TRAVESURAS

**EN CADA MIRADA...**

**LOS PERSONAJES DE ESTA HISTORIA PERTENECEN A LA GRANDIOSA NAOKO TAKEUCHI. YO SOLO ME ADJUDICO LA HISTORIA CRAION DE MI LOCA CABEZOTA...**

**CAPIRULO 3…**

En una zona exclusiva de Tokio se ubica la residencia de una de las familias más poderosas de Japón. La familia Chiba, el patriarca es Artemis Chiba un hombre mayor que gracias a su inteligencia y sabiduría, ha podido crecer y llevar a la sima los negocios, que le heredo su padre Mamoru. Logrado convertirse en una de las familias más ricas y poderosas. Artemis se casó con la Luna Moon que también pertenece a una de las familias más pudientes de Japón. Solo tuvieron un hijo Endimión Chiba.

A pesar que es un hombre, de mediana edad ha logrado expandir los negocios de la familia. La cadena hotelera "Chiba-Moon" por todo el continente asiático, con algunas sedes en estados unidos.

Endimión se casó con Setsuna Meio una mujeres sofistica y hermosa. Ellos llevan 12 años de matrimonio, con tres hijos.

Fuera de la mansión hace arribo una limosina. Se estaciono en la entrada principal.

A los pocos segundos baja el chofer, a paso rápido, da vuelta a la limosina, para abrir la puerta a su jefe. De ella desciende un hombre, de estatura alta; mide 1.90, piel blanca, facciones finas; pero masculinas, cabellos negro; con las algunas canas que están haciendo su aparición, pero eso no le resta atractivo al contrario lo hace ver más ante los ojos de las mujeres y por ultimo sus ojos de color zafiro; de un azul como el mar.

**-Gracias Ryo**-le agradece al chofer. El cual solo hace una reverencia.

**-De nada señor Chiba**-contesta.

Endimión comienza a caminar a la entrada de la mansión, el chofer detrás de él, con su portafolio en la mano. Algunos pasos antes que llegue, se abre la puerta permitiéndole la entrada.

**-Señor Chiba**-lo saluda una mujer mayor

**-Buenas noches Zirconia**- ella era la ama de llaves**-¿mi esposa?**-pregunta

**-En este momento se encuentra en la estancia esperando al señor, para cenar**-le contesta

**-Le podría informar que ya estoy aquí. Que estaré en el estudio.**

**-Si señor**- Endimión se da la vuelta, se dirige a su estudio.

**-Señora Setsuna**-le habla Zirconia, para llamar su atención.

**-Si Zirconia**-le sonríe. Ella a pesar de ser una persona del alta, es muy amable y sencilla con todos. Es una mujer muy hermosa, de cabellera verde oscuro, piel morena, facciones muy finas y ojos negros. A pesar de tener ya tres hijos, tiene un cuerpo muy delgado y bien formado.

**-El señor Endimión acaba de llegar. Le espera en el estudio**-le informa. Setsuna solo mueve la cabeza.

**-No entiendo para que llega a casa, si va a seguir trabajando-**dice ella con reproche. Zirconia solo la mira, se encoge de hombros**-por favor Zirconia, ordene que vayan poniendo la mesa y mandé llamar a mis hijos-** termina de darle la orden, sale directo al estudio.

Al llegar a la puerta gira la perilla para entrar. Su marido que esta tan concentrado en su computadora, ella solo carraspea un poco para sacarlo de su entretenimiento.

El levanta la mirada para ver quien osaba interrumpir. Ella solo sonríe. Se levanta para acercarse a su esposa. Sin decir alguna palabra, la toma de la cintura y la comienza a besar con todo el amor que sentía por ella. Se alega un poco.

**-¿Mi vida que tal estuvo tu día?** –le pregunta su esposa, tratando de recuperar el aire perdido por el beso de su esposo.

**-Bien amor, ya sabes mucho trabajo**-le contesta

**-Sí, ya lo he notado-**voltea a ver la computadora.

**-¡Querida por favor no comiences de nuevo!-**le reclama su marido. Setsuna sonríe

**-¡Yo no he dicho nada!-** se queja**-¿vas a cenar con nosotros?- **pregunta. Lo mira esperando la respuesta.

**-Claro amor ¡vamos!**-contesta- ¡**solo espera! apagare la computadora**- se aleja de ella. Apaga la computadora. Se acerca nuevamente, la toma de la mano y salen del estudio directo al comedor.

Al llegar al comedor, ya los estaban esperando sus hijos sentados en su lugar, platicando.

**-Buenas noches hijos**-saluda su padre.

**-Buenas noches papi**-saluda la pequeña de la casa. Endimión se acerca a ella, la toma en brazos

**-¿Cómo está la princesa de esta casa?**-besa su mejilla. La pequeña no puede evitar sonreí.

**-Bien papi**-le dice-**te hice un dibujo en la escuela- ** mostrando la hoja. Endimión pone toda su atención a dicho dibujo.

**-Hotaru, es un dibujo muy hermoso. Estoy seguro que de grande, serás un gran pintora-** le da otro beso, la vuelve a sentar en su lugar- ¿**ustedes no saludarán su padre?-** pregunta a sus otros hijos.

Otra niña de 8 años, se pone de pie para saludarlo.

**-Claro que si papa**-se le echa encima, le besa la mejilla

**-¿Cómo esta Rei?**-pregunta su padre, viendo como su hija mayor cada vez está más grande. Es muy hermosa de piel blanca, facciones finas parecida alas de una muñeca, ojos color negros como los de su madre y una cabellera negra.

**-Bien papa**- sonreí-**hoy me felicito mi maestra de valet. Por fin hice bien mi segundo arabesque-**casi brincando de gusto.

**-Qué bueno mi niña. Te lo dije que si te esforzabas un poco más lo lograrías. Te felicito-** la abraza.

Para Endimión sus hijos eran su tesoro más preciado su orgullo. Por eso los cuidaba tanto los mantenía alejados de todo el ajetreo, que es ser uno de los empresarios más importantes de Japón. Ya que él estaba consiente que ellos siempre eran blancos, para cometer algún delito en su contra o de su familia.

**-Si papa gracias-** contesta Rei, se aleja a tomar su lugar en la mesa.

**-¡Hijo!-**llama la atención de su primogénito. El niño solo levanta la mirada-¿**puedo saber por qué estas callado?-** el niño solo lo mira con tristeza-¡**vamos campeón que te pasa!**-le insiste al niño.

**-Que hoy, tuve partido-** le contesta con su mirada llena de tristeza.

**-Así. ¿y cómo te fue?**-el hijo de Endimión jugaba futbol americano estaba en la liguilla infantil.

**-Ganamos**-le contesta con indiferencia.

**-¿Entonces por qué estas triste? ¡Deberías estar feliz ganaron!-**su padre lo mira. Su hijo solo agacha la cabeza.

**-Es**-calla, mira su madre la cual solo asiente. Con eso el niño se da valor – ¡**tú prometiste que irías verme!**-le termina reprochando el niño. Endimión abrió los ojos como platos. Se olvidó que su hijo jugaria hoy.

**-¡Darien! hijo perdón**-se disculpa-**tuve un día muy ocupado, que lo olvide**- eso Darien no lo dudaba. La vida de su padre era trabajar y trabajar.

**-Si papa ya lo sé, siempre te olvidas**-contesta con seriedad.

Endimión solo observa como su hijo, a pesar de tener solo diez años, es un niño muy responsable y centrado. Es muy inteligente ha logrado obtener reconocimientos por sus buenas calificaciones.

Darien tuvo la "suerte" de ser el primogénito de Endimión, el cual estaba feliz de que su primer hijo fuera varón. Por qué el lograra llevar el legado de los Chiba muy alto. El niño era una copia idéntica de su padre, la única diferencia es que Darien es de piel aperlada como la de su madre.

Endimión siempre presionaba a Darien diciendo que tenía que ser el mejor en todo, para que llegado el momento, se un digno merecedor de llevar en alto el apellido de su familia.

Setsuna no estaba de acuerdo, así que eso siempre era tema de discusión entre ellos. Ella siempre le alejaba, que Darien era muy pequeño para estar ya cargando con las obligaciones que con lleve ser su heredero. Le decía que dejara que disfrutara su infancia, que lo dejara vivir cada etapa de su vida. Endimión no estaba de acuerdo pero no le llevaba la contraria a su esposa. Pero eso no evitaba que de vez en cuando hiciera algún cometario. Comentarios que si afectaban a Darien.

**-Darien no es que lo haga con intensión hijo**-lo mira a los ojos, esos ojos que son iguales a los de el-**ya te explique, que tuve mucho trabajo.**

**-Si papa, está bien** – se encoge de hombros –**ya estoy acostumbrado-**a Endimión se le apretó el estómago, causado por la sanción, de desilusión que le causo a su hijo.

**-Hijo sabes que eres mi más grande orgullo, al igual que tus hermanas –**los mira a los tres-**te prometo que no volverá a pasar, la próxima vez que tengas partido estaré ahí**-le sonríe, pero eso no ánimo para nada a su hijo.

**-No papa, mejor no prometas nada. Solo trata de estar ahí—**le contesto Darien.

El solo mueve la cabeza, medio sonríe. Su hijo definitivamente era un hombre en el cuerpo de un niño.

Después de terminar la cena. Los niños les dieron el beso de buenas noches a sus padres y se retiraron a sus habitaciones.

Darien estaba a punto de llegar a su habitación. Pero Rei no se lo permitió.

**-Darien no estés triste**-lo rodea del cuello con sus bracito. Darien no puede evitar sonreí, siempre sus hermanas lograban hacer que se sintiera mejor.

**-Gracias Rei, te quiero hermanita.-**le contesta. Lo que menos quería, era que sus hermanas también se sintieran mal.

**-Yo también te quiero Darien**-le habla Hotaru. La mira. Su hermanita solo tiene cuatro años. Ella tiene unos ojos color violeta tan grande y expresivo que con solo verla le alegraba el corazón. Su piel es blanca, tiene el cabello igual al del; herencia de su padre. Parece una muñeca de porcelana.

**-Gracias Hotaru**-la toma en brazos-**yo también te quiero pequeña duende**-besa su mejilla.

**-Si Darien nosotras te prometemos, que siempre estaremos en tus partidos de futbol-**le dice Rei. Darien no puede evitar reír.

**-Sí, eso lo sé. Por eso siempre me esfuerzo para qué ustedes siempre se sientan orgullosas de** **mí-**Y era cierto quería ser siempre un ejemplo para sus hermanitas.

No muy lejos de la residencia Chiva, vivía la familia Kino Kumada. Ellos eran los dueños de la cadena restaurantera más famosa de Japón. Rubeus Kino y Reika kumada se casaron hace más de 13 años. Ellos al igual que los Chiva, también tenían 3 hijos. Nicolás el primogénito de la familia con 10 años, le sigue Lita con 9 años. Con ella la familia Kino decidió que con esos hijos ya era suficiente. Pero los métodos que usaron no les funcionaron bien, fallaron y fue tal la falla que llego una nueva integrante a la familia la pequeña luna, una niña que actualmente tiene 4 años.

Rubeus Kino era fanático de pasar tiempo con su familia, le gustaba estar en cada cosa que sus hijos hacen o en cualquier actividad que participe. Es de esos papas que graban cada paso de sus hijos, cada nuevo comienzo y cada logro que pudieran obtener.

Precisamente en este momento estaba en el cuarto de entretenimiento jugando con ellos.

**-Papa eso es trampa –**le grita Nicolás riendo. Su padre al ver que perdía aventaba a su hijo para que perdiera la concentración.

Reika reía con las acciones de su esposo, al ver que su hijo estaba barriendo el piso con él. Reika era una mujer de piel blanca, cabellos castaños y ojos color verde. Amaba a su familia y a su esposo, que siempre estaba con ellos, al pendiente de todos sus pasos. En las mañanas se iba a trabajar como todo padre responsable. El siempre trataba de sacar sus pendientes para poder estar con sus hijos en las tardes.

**-No hijo, todo se vale-**le dijo. Nicolás no espero más y se arrogo en sima de él.

**-Así, todo se vale-** empezó hacer cosquillas a su padre. Cosquillas que no llego a sentir, su padre con un solo brazo, lo tomo y comenzó a atacarlo de misma manera que su hijo a él.

**-Si todo se vale** –repitió las palabras**- jovencito el tramposo eres tú te aprovechas que tu pobre padre no sabe nada de estos juegos- **reí junto con Nicolás.

Se escuchaban las risas de ese pequeño niño por toda la mansión.

**-¡Ya papa! ¡por favor basta! ¡me rindo! ya tu ganas**-le decía Nicolás, al sentir que ya no podía más.

**-Bien te gane**-le dijo su padre con satisfacción. Pero Nicolás salto sillón, se puso en posición para atacarlo.

**-¡En guardia papa!** –le dijo, con el ceño fruncido

Rubeus imito su gesto, también se puso en guardia.

-¡**Así que te atreves a desafiar a tu padre!**- lo miro con ojos entrecerrados.

**-Claro papa. Tu siempre dices que no hay que permitir injusticias en nuestra contra-** contesta Nicolás-**y lo que tu está haciendo es una injusticia-** sonríe de lado.

**-¡Yo!** –finge sobre saltarse con la acusación-

**-¡Si tú! poniendo de pretexto tu vejez**- Nicolás le dice mordaz y apunto de reír por la cara de su padre.

**-¿Amor ya escuchaste lo que me dijo tú hijo?-**le pregunta a Reika

**-Si amor, te dijo viejo**- comienza a reír.

**-No eso sí que no, estaré pasadito de años, pero viejo nunca**-contesta con fingido enojo–**así que ahora pagas, por tu ofensa jovencito**-comienza a dar patas leves en las piernas de su hijo. Nicolás no tardo en contestar.

Pasaron varios minutos jugando y riendo.

**-¿Que pasa por que esos gritos? –**pregunto Lita. Una niña, cabello castaño, piel blanca y ojos color verde.

**-Ya sabes hija como son tu padre y hermano-**voltea a verla su madre, la cual solo encoge de hombros.

Lita comienza reír.

**-¡He Lita ayúdame!** –le pide ayuda Nicolás. Lita mira a su hermano tiene el cabello castaño, piel blanca y ojos color café oscuro. No puede evitar recordar como las niñas en el colegio se le lanzan encima, se la pasan pidiéndole a ella que las ayude a conquistar a su hermano.

**-Claro** –contesta-**pero, al que ayudare será a papa**-comienza a reír al ver la cara de enojo de su hermano.

**-Eso es mi niña ¡ven ayuda a tu padre!**-Rubeus es un hombre muy alto casi llega a los 2 metros de altura, tiene cuerpo bien definido, grandes músculos; resultado de sus visitas al gimnasio, cabellos pelirrojo, piel blanca y ojos café oscuro.

Lita se lanza feliz jugando con su hermano y papa.

**Casa Chiba…**

Darien estaba cepillando sus dientes. Se escucha que alguien llama a su puerta.

-¡**Adelante!**-dice el niño

**-¿Amor ya estás listo para acostarte?**-pregunta su madre.

**-Si mama**-se asoma desde el baño para contestar.

**-Bien entonces te espero, para darte tú beso de buenas noches.**

Setsuna procuraba darles toda la atención a sus hijos, para compensar un poco el abandono que su padre les da a veces, ya que se la pasa trabajando. Tuvieron unos tiempos muy difíciles anteriormente. Pero al ver que no lograba nada con su marido, decidió que ya era suficiente y se propuso tratar de ser ella quien siempre este con sus hijos.

**-Listo mama**-Setsuna voltea a ver a su hijo. Están guapos a pesar de ser un niño todavía.

Lo toma de la mano y lo acerca a la cama

**-¡Ven cariño necesito hablar contigo!-**le dice su madre

**-Ya me imagino de que-**contesta Darien con un gesto de fastidio.

Cuando está metido en su cama, su madre lo empezó arropar.

**-Amor no hables antes de saber a qué vine hablar contigo**-lo reta con la mirada.

**-Perdón mama-**agacha la mirada**- ¿Pero dime si me equivoco que el tema que quieres hablar es papa?-**la mira directo a los ojos.

Setsuna sabe que a Darien le duele que su padre prometa y no cumpla. A veces se pregunta si es malo para su hijo el ser tan inteligente. Solo le pide adiós que Endimión se dé cuanta que sus acciones lastiman a sus hijos y que ellos no le guarden ningún rencor.

**-Tienes razón cariño, creo que esta vez no podre justificarlo ¡verdad!**-lo mira, Darien solo niega.

**-No mama esta vez no-**dice con tono triste**-pero sabes que tú eres la mejor mama del mundo**-le regala una sonrisa llena de amor. Setsuna no puede soportar más, lo abraza con todo el amor que siente por sus hijos.

**-Gracias mi vida, tú eres el mejor hijo del mundo** –apriete más el abrazos.-**bien cariño entones me voy para dejarte descansar**-lo deja de abrasar, se pone de pie.

**-¡Mama!-**le habla Darien

**-Si cariño**-voltea a verlos

**-¿Le puedo llamar a Nick**?- le pregunta y suplica con la mirada

**-Pero no crees que Nick ya este dormido**-lo cuestiona.

**-No mama, Nick en la vacaciones se duerme dos horas más tarde-**le contesta con muchaseguridad.

**-¡Seguro! no quiero que Reika le llame la atención-**dice seria.

**-No mama, ya verás que no**-le sonríe.

**-Ok, pero solo 10 minutos entendido-**Darien solo mueve su cabeza con rapidez.

**-Gracias mama**-Setsuna sale, lo deja solo. Toma el teléfono y marca el número de la casa de su mejor amigo.

Después de varios ring, se escucha la voz de una de las muchachas de servicio.

**-Casa de la familia Kino**-contestan del otro lado de la bocina

**-Buenas noches se encuentra Nick-**saluda muy educadamente

**-Si permítame un momento**-le pide

**-Si está bien, gracias**-la chica sonríe siempre le ha caído muy bien Darien ya que es todo un caballerito.

Pasaron algunos segundos

**-Darien hola**-saluda Nick emocionado.

**-¿Cómo sabes que soy yo?**-pregunta

**-Ha porque Mary me dijo que era tu**-contesta riendo

**-¿Y ella como sabe que soy yo? si no mencione mi nombre para nada-**Nicolas ríe

**-Lo que pasa es que dice que si ella pudiera se casaría contigo, ya que eres todo un caballerito-**ríe más fuerte. No podía ver la cara de su amigo, pero juraría que esta rojo.

**-Bueno**-Darien cambia el tema** - yo te hable, para saber si mañana ¿iremos a entrenar al parque?**-pregunta.

**-Claro que si amigo, recuerda que el entrenador nos tiene prohíbo faltar-**Nick cambia su gesto a uno de seriedad.

**-Eso sí. Si ganamos el próximo partido, estaremos en las semifinales**- Darien no puede evitar sonreír, al pensar que pueden ser campeones estatales.

**-Si papa ya prometió que si ganamos nos llevara de vacaciones a la playa. ¿Por cierto ya pediste permiso?-**pregunta Nick. El solo hecho de imaginar pasarse una divertidas vacaciones le hace sentiré muy feliz

**-No la verdad que no he pedido permiso, pero solo hace falta que mama lo sepa, ya vez que papa no se interesa por lo que yo haga**-termina en tono triste

**-Vamos Darien, no te pongas así sabes que tu papa te quiere, solo que él tiene mucho trabajo**-trata de consolarlo.

**-¡Tú dices eso porque tú papa siempre esta con ustedes!-**le contesta en tono de reproche

**-Hay eso no es cierto, a veces se va por varios días –**tratara de justificarse

**-Tú lo has dicho por días, no por meses –**Nicolás solo agacha la mirada, piensa que si su padre fuera como el de Darien, tal vez se sentiría peor que su amigo.

**-Está bien hablemos de otro cosa quieres ¡no quiere que te pongas triste!-**le dice Nick

**-Si estoy de acuerdo contigo. ¿Entonces paso por ti o tu pasas por mí?**-pregunta Darien

**-Pasamos por ti –**contesta Nick.

**-¡Pasamos!** –contesta con curiosidad. Curiosidad que su amigo le quitaría

**-Sí, papa ira conmigo mañana para verme entrenar-**Nick con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Darien no pudo evitar sentirse triste otra vez. Él tenía que rogarle a su padre para que lo acompañara a ver un partido. Después de pedírselo mil veces le decir que sí, pero siempre se olvida de ello.

**Flash back**

**-¡Corre Nick corre!**-gritaba su padre. Su amigo no dudaba en sonreír. Fallaba pero su padre siempre lo animaba a seguir

**-¡Bien campeón! así se hace, tu puedes hijo, no te desanimes**-le grita feliz

Le lanzan a Darien un pase, comienza correr por lo largo del campo.

**-¡Vamos Darien! solo vas solo-**cuando escucho que Rubeus lo animaba, su corazón comenzó a saltar como loco, se emocionó tanto que logro anotar.

**-¡Bien Darien eres el mejor! ¡así se hace! **–le gritaba y levanta el pulgar en señal de ánimo.

Después de un rato el partido termino. Cuando se acercaron a su familias estuvieron recibiendo las felicitaciones de todos. Pero Rubeus le dijo algo que lo marco para toda la vida.

**-Darien que orgulloso me siento de ti, eres el mejor de todos los jugadores. Estoy seguro que si haces todo con ese mismo entusiasmo, logras todo lo que te propongas**-dice con una sonrisa

**-¿De verdad crees que soy bueno?** –pregunta. Darien no pudo evitar pensar que eso era lo que se sentía cuando un padre te felicita.

**-Bromeas eres el mejor. Claro después esta mi Nicolás-**dice abrazando a su hijo. Nick solo sonrió.

Pero al terminar de abrazar a Nick se acercó a él y lo abrazos.

**-Felicidades campeón.**

**-Gracias** –Contesto con voz entrecortada, casi al borde del llanto.

**Fin flash back**

Desde entonces siempre se esmera más en ser el mejor. Para que Rubeus se sienta orgulloso de él. Rubeus es como un tío para él. El y su padre siempre han tenido una amistad desde la infancia.

**-¡Darien estás ahí!**-le habla Nick del otro lado, ya que lleva varias veces que lo llama.

**-Perdón amigo me quede pensando**-contesta Darien con algo de pena en su voz.

**-Si pude notar. Te fuiste a la luna**-se burla de él.

**-Jajaja**- Darien contesta también casi riendo con él.

**-Ya no te enojes, te veo mañana a las once para que estés listo.**

**-Entonces nos vemos**-contesta Darien

**-Buenas noches amigo**-se despide

**-Buenas noches, que descanses salúdame a todos** –cuelga.

Un nuevo día comienza para todos los habitantes de esta ciudad pero había alguien en especial que estaba muy nervioso. Kenji Tsukino hoy se entrevistaría con su prospecto para asociarse. Se encontraba en su oficina pensando. Si lograba asociarse con Fiore Mizuno, sería un gran logro para su constructora crecería un 25 % más.

Le daría una mejor vida a sus hijas podrían estar en las mejores escuelas de Tokio. No es que la escuela en la que estuvieran fuera mala, pero siempre el ser más reconocida, servía para que en un futuro sus hijas pudieran tener la oportunidad de terminar de estudiar y salieran ya con algún empleo. Una buena carrera, es la mejor herencia para sus pequeñas, con eso se defenderían en un futuro. Si el llegara hacer falta tendrían armas, con que salir adelante. Obvio que quería lo mismo para su pequeño Samy. Serenity su Serenity tan hermosa, no se imagina una vida sin ella. Ella ha sido un gran apoyo, por ella él ha logrado estar en estos momentos en donde está.

Un sonido lo saca de sus pensamientos.

**-Si dígame Telu-**le contesta a su secretaria.

**-Señor Tsukino, lo busca el señor Fiore Mizuno-**Kenji no pudo evitar sonreír. Antes de contestar

**-¡Por favor hágalo pasar a la sala de juntas!**-Le ordena.

**-Si señor-**cuelga

Kenji empezó a sentirse más nervioso. Le rogaba a dios para que le fuera bien. Si no tendría que esperar un tiempo, mientras encontraba otro socio, que fuera confiable. Estaba frente a la puerta del estudio, gira la perilla.

**-Buenos días**-saluda con tranquilidad. Que no sentía.

**-Buenos días, señor Tsukino**- Fiore era un hombre alto, pelo azulado, piel blanca y ojos azules. A simple vista inspiraba confianza.

**-¡Por favor señor Mizuno tome asiento!**-le pidió

**-Gracias-**tomo asiento nuevamente, se acomodó.

**-¿Gusta un café o algo de tomar?**-le pregunto con cortesía.

**-Claro, le acepto un café**-dice con seriedad. Él también estaba ansioso por llegar a un buen acuerdo y poder empezar a trabajar juntos.

Kenji toma el teléfono.

**-Señorita Telu, por favor podría traer dos cafés**- Le pide a su secretaria.

**-Si señor enseguida- **cuelga el teléfono.

**-Bien señor Mizuno, pues voy a ir al grano. Estoy buscando un beneficio para ambas partes**- dice mientras se acomoda los lentes.

**-Pues eso me parece bien señor Tsukino**-sonríe, la actitud del señor Tsukino lo hace sentirse más tranquilo**- que me hable claro, yo estoy aquí para lo mismo**-se escucha un que alguien toca la puerta.

**-¡Adelante!-**pide Kenji.

Pasa su secretaria, le entrega los cafés y se retira.

**-Bien comencemos. Aquí tengo algunos balances **– así dio comienzo la junta que beneficiaria ambas partes...

CASA TSUKINO...

Mientras en su casa dos pequeñas niñas estaban planeando su broma en contra de la señora Kamachi. Serena esta tan entretenida con la travesura que se olvidó su pelea con Mina.

**-No Serena la idea fue mía**-dice Mina-**así que ¡tú tienes que ser la que lo lleve a cabo!-**La mira con el ceño fruncido. Ellas desde pequeñas siempre eran cómplices una pensaba la travesura y la otra la llevaba a cabo. Era como un premio, por ser la primera en pensar la mejor travesura.

**-Pero Mina, eso es tan asqueroso**-se quejó Serena, haciendo gestos.

**-Si lo sé. ¿pero no es genial?**-pregunta Mina, con cara de diablito.

**-Pues esta genial, pero asquerosa- **sigue Serena, con su gestos de asco.

**-Deberíamos de ir por Seiya y Taiki, ellos nos ayudaran**-le recomienda Mina

**-No Taiki no. Sabes que él es muy serio, seguro que se negara-**dice Serena cruzando los brazos

**-Si tienes razón, solo contamos con Seiya**-Mina sonríe. Y era cierto Seiya siempre las apoyaba en sus travesuras.

**-Bien, ¡entonces vamos por el!**-dijo Serena.

Bajaron las escaleras se dirigieron a la puerta de entrada. Pero se detuvieron en seco cuando escucharon la voz de su madre.

**-¿Se puede saber a dónde van ustedes dos?** –pregunta su madre. Voltearon a verla al mismo tiempo.

**-Podemos ir con Seiya y Taiki un momento**-le pide Mina, juntando las manos en forma de súplica.

Su madre se queda pensando por un momento.

**-¿Para qué?** –vuelve a preguntar. Tenía sus dudas esas pequeñas niñas tenían algo en su mirada que la invita a negarse.

**-Para pedirle a Seiya** –Serena piensa por unos segundos**- un manga, es que estamos tan aburridas**- bosteza, para hacer más creíble su aburrimiento**.**

**-Si mama, no tenemos nada con que entretenernos**- Mina como siempre apoyando a su hermana.

**-Está bien vayan. ¡Pero no se tarden!-**Les da el permiso, no muy convencida.

Las niñas salen corriendo, antes que su madre se arrepienta. Llegaron a casa de su vecinos. Tocan el timbre y esperan. La puerta se abre pero quien abrió fue el pequeño Yaten.

**-Hola Yaten ¿esta Seiya?** –pregunta Serena, con una sonrisa.

**-Sí, está en su cuarto-**contesta el niño.

**-¡Oye Yaten!-**habla en tono bajo-¿**castigaron a Seiya y a Taiki?**- le pregunta Mina con curiosidad.

**-Si-**contesta con simpleza el niño.

**-¿Y sabes cuál fue el castigo?** – vuelve a pregunta Mina.

**-Como, no entiendo**-contesta el niño tratando de entenderlas, moviendo levemente su cabecita.

**-Hay Yaten eres igual de desesperante que Samy- **Serena pone sus manos en la cinrura en señal de desesperación.

**-Sí ¡mejor le podrías hablar a Seiya!-**le pide Mina

**-Si-** el niño se da la vuelta y comienza a gritar

**-¡Seiya!**-grita tan fuerte-¡**Seiya!-**Serena y Mina se miran entre ellas. Pero Serena rápidamente, le tapan la boca.

**-¿Por qué le gritas?**-pregunta Mina molesta**-que no vez, que no queremos que nadie se dé cuanta que lo estamos buscando**-lo mira con reproche.

**-mmmmsshttsjsshshdy**- trata de hablar el niño.

**-¿Que dice?**-pregunta Serena.

**-sejbdthdgvshjns**-Vuelve hablar el pequeño

**-¿Que dijo?** –ahora era Mina quien pregunta.

**-sndgjnsgvdjdjfnnggd**-vuelve a repetir. Las dos se miraron preguntándose con la mirada y viéndose con cara de watt.

**-Serena, tal vez si le quitas la mano de la boca, podríamos entender-** Yaten solo levanto los brazos en señal de lo obvio. Serena quita rápidamente la mano.

**-hay y luego dice que uno es el tonto**-dice Yaten, las mira con burla.

**-Mira niño no estamos para tus bromas. ¡ve hablarle a Seiya!-**le ordena Serena.

**-Pues eso era lo que hacía, pero ya no me dejaron-**dijo el niño, cruzando los brazos.

iban a discutirle cuando vieron aparecer al que buscaban.

**-¿Chicas que hacen aquí?**-pregunta Seiya. Con curiosidad ya que sabía que sus amigas y vecinas casi nunca lo iban a buscar.

**-¡Necesitamos de tu ayuda!**-le contesta Serena, guiñándole un ojo

**-Si-**contesta Seiya**-¿y cómo para qué?- **se cruza de brazos, esperando la respuesta**.**

Mina le hace una seña para que se acerque a ellas, Seiya ni tarde ni perezoso les hiso caso. Ya cuando estaba junto a ellas.

**-Mina tiene un plan para vengarse de la señora Kamachi-**dice Serena en tono bajo. Seiya, las miras con curiosidad.

**-¿Que tienen planeado?**-pregunta Seiya con cara de diablillo.

**-Pues-**Mina se acerca a su oído, le empieza a susurrar en plan. Al igual que Serena solo reía, le brillaban los ojitos. Cuando termino Seiya pregunto.

**-¿Quien hará la primera parte del plan?-** Serena solo lo señala con el dedo**-¡yo! no que asco** –grita.

-**O vamos Seiya, lo haremos entre los tres-** lo palmea en la espalda. Pero Seiya negaba con movimientos de cabeza**-¿no te gustaría ver la cara de la señora Kamachi?**- Mina estaba segura que con eso ya no se negaría.

**-Pues –**piensa por un largo rato. Las chicas ya estaban desesperadas por escuchar la respuesta, que cuando lo escucharon hablar, se ganó toda la atención de esas niñas-**está bien. ¿pero de donde sacaremos eso?-**hace cara de asco.

Ahora las que se quedan pensando eran ellas.

**-Podríamos ir**-dice Serena-**no ya no servirán**- termina diciendo desanimada.

**-Tal vez**.- pero Mina cayó al ver a Malaquite del otro lado de la calle. Sus ojos brillaron al verlo. Serena también lo vio, sus ojos también brillaron, pero no por el gusto de ver a Malaquite si no por lo que llevaba con él.

**-¿Ya viste que Malaquite lleva la primera parte de nuestro plan?-**pregunta a Seiya. El solo asiente y sonríe.

**-¡He Malaquite!**-le grita Seiya para llamar su atención. El chico en cuestión volteo enseguida.

**-Hola chicos**- saluda, mientras cruza la calle para llegar con ellos.

**-¿A dónde vas?**- pregunta Serena.

**-Voy al parque, que está aquí cerca-**contesta algo intrigado, por el interrogatorio.

Serena se toca en mentón. Eso solo lo hace cuando está planeando algo. Cosa que Malaquite no sabe pero después de este día no se olvidara.

**-¡Mina!-**le habla Serena, pero Mina otra vez estaba como tonta. Serena le pega nuevamente para sacarla del estado en el que estaba**-ya Mina, siempre que lo ves te pondrás así**-le reclama-¡**concéntrate!**-le grita-¿**en serio porque no eres una niña normal?**

**-Perdón-** Contesta con pena.

**-¿Ya viste que trae Malaquite?**-pregunta nuevamente Serena, esperando que esta vez su hermana si haya puesto atención a su pregunta. Mina solo asienta con una sonrisa en la boca.

**-¿Te podemos acompañar?**- Le pregunta Mina, casi en una súplica.

**-Si claro, me encantaría**-contesta, con una sonrisa tímida.

**-Bien, ¡Seiya ve por eso!**-Seiya la mira preguntando con la mira y el ceño fruncido-**hay Seiya la bolsa** –le grita.

**-Ya voy**-se mete corriendo dentro de su casa. Los otros niños se quedaron platicando y jugando. Seiya salió enseguida, se fueron al parque que estaba a unas cuantas cuadras de donde vivían.

**-Bien este es el plan, Mina tú te iras platicando con Malaquite. Seiya y yo haremos el resto tu solo entretenlo** –termina Serena, Mina y Seiya asienten

**-¡He chicos no se queden!**-les grita Malaquite viendo que sus amigos se quedaron atrás.

**-No ya vamos**- Mina corre así donde estaba el chico, que la hace sentir mariposas.

Después de un rato, por fin paso lo que estaban esperando. Malaquite iba a ser lo que como buen ciudadano se debe hacer, pero fue detenido por el grito de los tres niños.

**-¡No espera!**-le gritan al unísono. Malaquite salto así atrás, por el susto que se llevó con el grito.

**-Pero debo**- trato de protestar, pero Serena no lo dejo terminar.

**-Hay no te preocupes**-mientras lo ayuda aponerse de pie**- ¡nosotros lo haremos!**-dice Serena Malaquite la mira como si fuera un marciano, nadie haría eso solo que fuera el dueño. Pero ya que la vio con tanto entusiasmo la dejo.

**-Está bien como quieras-**termina de decir.

**- Dejémoslos Malaquite –**Mina lo toma del brazo**-tu y yo vamos a caminar. ¡Deja que ellos hagan el trabajo sucio!- **se lo lleva jalones.

**-Anda Seiya ¡dame la bolsa!**-le ordena Serena**-esto es realmente asqueroso**-haciendo gestos de asco mientras se agachaba. Pero se animó a tomar el excremento del perrito, todo valdría la pena al ver la cara de la señora cara de limón. Seiya solo reía.

**-Ni te rías tonto ¡que tú te la llevaras!-**Seiya dejo de reír en automático.

**-¡Pero!**-iba a revelarse, pero no lo dejo.

**-¡Nada! ¿quieres que siga siendo tu novia? –**le pregunta Serena, lo mira con enojo.

**-Si –**le contesta seguro**-¡pero Serena! **–

**-¡Nada!-**le corta** - ¡tú te llevaras**!-le extiende la bolsa, para que la tome.

**-Está bien –**dice resignado, toma la bolsa con tanto asco que casi está apunto de vomitar.

Nuevamente iban tras Malaquite y Mina, para que no se diera cuenta que traían en las manos. Pero Malaquite estaba tan entretenido con Mina, que ni volteo a verlos. Llegaron frente a la casa de Malaquite.

**-Chicos gracias por acompañarme**-les agradeció el gesto -**son muy buenos amigos- **los demás solo sonrieron.

**-De nada. Ya sabes para eso estamos**-dijo Serena**- bueno nos vamos**- jalo a Seiya y Mina para seguir con su plan.

Caminaron directo a la casa de la señora Kamachi. Al llegar no podían dejar de reír.

-¡**Ya cállense! que nos va a escuchar, se pondrá en alerte y no nos conviene **–les callo Mina

**-Tienes razón**-dijo Serena – ¿**trajiste los cerillos y la bolsa de papel?-**pregunto

**-Claro-** Mina sonrió, saca de la bolsa que traía los objetos.

**-Bien. Seiya nosotras ya hicimos el resto, ¡tú serás quien prenda fuego a la bolsa!**-Seiya solo asiente

**¡Entonces vacía eso aquí!-**dijo Mina abriendo la bolsita de papel, Seiya nuevamente con todo el asco del mundo, paso de la bolsa de hule a la de papel el contenido.

**-Mejor iremos contigo ayudarte –**dice Serena, dudando que su novio pueda solo.

Se pararon en la puerta de entrada. Serena coloca la bolsa en el piso, la abre un poco sin dejar ver el contenido.

**-¡Mina toca el timbre!-**le ordena. Pasaron algunos segundos**-¡toca otra vez!-** esperaron unos 5 segundos más.

**-¡Seiya préndele fuego!-**el chico hiso lo que le pidieron.

**-¡Corran!-**dijo Seiya. Se escondieron detrás de unos árboles, que estaban en los costados de la casa su trabajo era separar los jardines de los vecinos. Ya cuando estaban bien escondidos, pusieron toda su atención, en el objeto que estaba, en la entrada de la casa.

La señora Kamachi, abre la puerta, pero al ver que algo estaba incendiando afuera de su puerta, no dudo ni un poco en pisar la bolsa, para apagar el fuego.

**¡Escuincles del demonio!…**Un grito aterrador se dejó escuchar por toda la cuadra.

**CONTINUARA…**

**BIEN MIS NIÑAS A TODAS LAS QUE PIDIERON A DARIEN PUES YA LLEGO... ALGO TRISTE SU COMIENZO PERO YA VERAN QUE TAMBIEN TIENE SU LADO TRAVIESO, NO COMO SERENA PERO LO TIENE… QUE TAL LA BROMA DE ESE TRIO XD JAJAJAJA YO ME MORI DE LA RISA... Y VOY A SER SINCERA, LO LEEI EN INTERNET, FUE REAL UN PERSONA SE LA HISO A UN VECINO ODIOSO ASI QUE ME DIJE QUE MEJOR BROMA PARA LA SEÑORA "LIMON AGRIO" XD JAJAJAJAJA.**

**ESPERO QUE EL CAP HAYA GUSTADO... Y UNA DISCULPA POR TODOS LOS ERRORES QUE ENCUENTRE.**

**Y A MIS NIÑAS HERMOSAS YA SABEN LAS QUIERO Y GRACIAS POR SU APOYO ABRAZOS PARA TODAS. **Yesqui2000, Conyta Moon, Etsuko-Ai, Marie Mademoiselle Chiba, matildechiba y Nai SD…

**Y un agradecimiento también todas las personitas que pasan y se toman el tiempo de leer…**

**NOS LEEMOS EN EL PROXIMO…**


	4. Una nueva y hermosa amistad

**En cada mirada**

**Capítulo 4**

Darien y Nick corrían a lo largo del campo, luchaban por mantener el balón en sus manos. Mientras Rubeus veía desde las gradas, se sentía muy orgulloso de su hijo verlo convertirse en todo un adolecente, lo hacía sentir muy bien, era uno de sus sueños, ver crecer a sus hijos. Darien él era un niño muy especial. Hijo de su mejor amigo, el cual a veces se perdía los logros de su hijo por estar tan metido en su trabajo.

Movió la cabeza creo que tendrá que salir a tomar algo con él en estos días para hablar de Darien. Él se encuentra en una etapa muy difícil, donde necesita sentir que lo quieren y apoyan en todo.

Se escuchó el sonido de su celular, mira la pantalla y sonríe al ver quien le llamaba.

**-Precisamente estaba pensando en ti**-contesta a la persona del otro lado del celular.

**-Así y a que debo el honor de que mi amigo me dedique su tiempo**-Rubeus solo ríe

**-¡No amigo! recuerda que mi tiempo no están valioso como el tuyo. Más bien el que debería de estar agradecido soy yo, por dedicarme unos minutos de tu tiempo**-ríe más fuerte y espera la contestación molesta de su mejor amigo.

**-¿Ya te había dicho que eres un idiota?**-le contesta molesto. Rubeus ríe todavía más fuerte.

**-Claro en varias ocasiones**-contesta en tono divertido. Solo se escucha un pequeño suspiro del otro lado.

**-Siempre me acuerdo de ustedes**-dice Endimion

**-Si amigo eso no lo dudo. No somos hermanos de sangre pero si de corazón** –sabía que su amigo no diría nada, él no era de los que expresaban sus sentimientos. Pero lo demostraba con acciones.

**-Sí, sabes**-calla **– ¡quería! ¿Saber cómo está mi hijo?** –pregunta

**-Pues en este momento está entrenando-**sonríe cuando, lo ve correr por el campo-**sabes es un muy buen jugador para su edad**-dice con tono orgulloso.

**-Si lo sé es un Chiba-**le contesta Endimion del otro lado.

**-Aunque no lo fuera amigo. Tu hijo es muy bueno en todo lo que hace**-le sigue

**-Si es un buen niño-**Contesta en tono orgulloso. Pero eso no evita el que se sienta mal por no poder estar con el cuándo se lo ha pedido.

**-Si** –Rubeus cambia su tono de voz a un más serio**- Amigo recuerda que el tiempo pasa muy rápido** –suspira, ese tema siempre lo tocaba con el**- y cuando tal vez tu tengas tiempo para él. El ya no tenga tiempo para ti-**dice con preocupación. Él sabe que su amigo algún día se arrepentirá, de no darle el tiempo que se merece su familia.

**-Eso no importa Rubeus. Yo quiero darle lo mejor a mi familia-**dice en tono seco y serio-**Y siempre hay que sacrificar algo, en este caso es el tiempo.**

**-Pero se te olvida lo más importante el amor. Ese no se compra con el dinero-**termina, también molesto. No estaba de acuerdo con él, en la manera de ver la vida. El maldito dinero no lo era todo, no se pude negar que da comodidad, pero hay cosas que si no puede comprar, amor y salud.

**-Ya que. Te perece si mejor cambiamos de tema-**sugiere Endimion

**-si estoy de acuerdo**-sino terminaría molesto con él. Igual que siempre que intentaba hacerlo entrar en razón.

**-¿cuéntame cómo está tu familia?-**pregunto. Rubeus no pudo evitar dibujar una sonrisa.

Comenzaron a charlar de muchas cosas. Endimion estuvo casi una hora hablando con él. Rubeus termino por convencerlo de que saliera el fin de semana a tomar algo, cada uno con su respectiva pareja.

**Constructora Tsukino**

Mientras Kenji se encontraba, estrechando la mano de su nuevo amigo y socio Fiore Mizuno.

**-Ya verás Kenji que nos ira muy bien** –decía Fiore con esperanza.

**-Si de eso estoy seguro**-contesta el

**-Solo espero que esto no solo sea una sociedad en el trabajo, sino que también hagamos una muy buena amistad**- le dice esperando que Kenji aceptara.

**-¡Por supuesto que sí!–**contesta feliz de ver que su socio quiera su amistad-**será un honor tener un buen amigo**-le sonreía, Fiore corresponde el gesto.

**-Pues bien Kenji ¿eres casado?-**pregunto, para romper el hielo.

**-Sí, mi esposa se llama Serenity, es hermosa-**suspira. Fiore solo sonríe, se nota que su socio todavía está muy enamorado de su esposa.

Pero él, no se queda atrás, también está enamorado de su esposa, como desde el primer día que sus miradas se cruzaron.

**-¿Tienes hijos?-**pregunta.

**-Si tengo unas hermosas gemelas de 8 años**-contesta sonriendo, al recordar que sus dos torbellinos son la alegría de su vida**-Pero también tengo a mi pequeño Samy, de cuatro años.**

**-Gemelas, eso debe ser maravilloso –** tal vez. Pero si las conociera no pensaría lo mismo, piensa Kenji.

**-Si es maravillosas, pero son dos pequeñas de cuidado-**se extreme, solo de pensar con que nueva travesura se va encontrar esta noche.

**- Yo tengo tres hijos, un barón y dos hermosas señoritas**-le dice Fiore con orgullos

**-¿Y de qué edad?-**sería bueno para Serena y Mina tener una nueva amiga

**-Bueno Zafiro es el mayor tiene 11 años, le sigue Michiru de 10 y mi pequeña Amy de 8-**termina de contar

**- Fiore, por que no vas a casa con tu familia, el viernes por la noche para conocernos mejor-**le sugiere Kenji.

**-Me encantaría, conocer a tu familia, creo que nuestros hijos serían muy buenos amigos, son casi de la misma edad-**sonríe solo de pensar, en que su pequeña Ame tenga nuevas amistades. Ella es muy tímida. Tal vez una amistad con las gemelas de Kenji le vendría bien.

**-Sí, eso espero yo también **–calla por unos segundos. Sabe que a sus hijas les encanta tener muchas amigas**-bien, entonces te parece si nos vemos a las 8 de la noche.**

**-Está perfecto-** le sonríe

Fiore después de un rato de estar platicando con su nuevo amigo y socio. Decidió despedirse para dejarlo trabajar. Estaba muy contento por llegar a casa y contarles a su esposa e hijos que irían a cenar a casa de su nuevo socio.

**CASA TSUKINO**

El grito que escucho Serenity, le hiso soltar el cuchillo, con el cual estaba picando las verduras para la comida. Se pasa su mano derecha por el rostro, sabe que sus pequeñas algo tuvieron que ver con ese espantoso grito.

Sale de casa. Pero todos los vecinos, ya estaba afuera viendo directo a la casa de la señora Kamachi, que lo más seguro fue de dónde provino el grito. Se empezó a inquietar mas, voltea para la casa de su vecina de enfrente y se encontró con la mirada de Neherenia.

**-¡Escuchaste el grito!**-pregunta con angustia

**-Si amiga y se perfectamente bien de quien fue –**contesta Neherenia con preocupación

**-¿Ahora que le habrá pasado?**-Serenity mira en dirección a la casa de su vecina

**-No lo sé. Solo espero que Seiya no haya tenido na…-** pero no pudo terminar de hablar. Por qué vio como la señora kamachi, salía de unos árboles, que estaban a un costado de su casa, con su hijo tomado de una oreja.

**-Pues siento decirte que no estas equivocada, si tuvo algo que ver y estoy segura que Mina y** **Serena, también están involucrada**s-dice Serenity sin dejar de ver, la dirección en la que venía la señora cara de "limos agrio" como la llamaban sus hijas.

**-Si-**Neherenia solo suspira, esperando la llegada de la mujer, que mínimo una vez por semana golpeaba su puerta como toro en embestida.

Desde la distancia, se podía ver su cara roja, ocasionada por el coraje causado. Casi cuando estaba frente a ellas, un desagradable olor inundo el medio ambiente, las dos mujeres no pudieron evitar llevar su mano a la nariz.

**-¡Si tápense la nariz!**-les reclama la señora Kamachi-¿**saben que hicieron sus mocosos del demonio?**-las mira con enojo.

Ellas solo niegan, sin dejar de taparse la nariz, el olor era realmente insoportable y más teniéndola un escaso metro de ellas.

**-Pues sus engendros, pusieron un excremento de perro en una bolsa de papel, le prendieron fuero**-entre más contaba mas roja se ponía, casi le sale humo de la nariz y boca**- la llevaron a la entrada de mi casa, yo al abrir mi puerta, me asuste por que algo se estaba incendiando y la pise.**

Serenity y Neherenia llevan su mirada al zapato que efectivamente estaba lleno se suciedad. Y después a Seiya, quien solo agacho la cabeza, para que no vieran que estaba a punto de soltarse reír.

**-¡Señora kamachi! de verdad lo sentimos-**hablo Neherenia, tratando de no respirar mucho.

**-Pues yo lo siento más ¡mire como me han dejado! ¡Ya estoy harta de sus malditos mocosos!-** les grita

**-¡Cálmese señora lim….-** Serenity mueve la cabeza estaba a punto de llamarla como sus hijas -**Kamachi!, nosotras le daremos su castigo, por lo que acaban de hacerle**-la mira a los ojos.

**-Pues a mí en mis tiempos, mis padres ya me hubieran dado la paliza de mi vida. Si yo hiciera algo como esto- s**e señala el zapato.

Para ese momento, Seiya ya estaba libre de su oreja la cual se sobada con la mano. Pero el dolor que sentía, no evitaba que sonriera con la situación que estaba viviendo.

Mientras Malaquite miraba todo lo que estaba pasando. Ahora recordaba, lo misteriosos que estaban sus nuevos amigos y lo amables que se portaron. Como no se le hiso sospechosa tanta amabilidad. Se comenzó a reír no lo pudo evitar. La señora Kamachi lo mira con enojo.

**-¿Tú también tuviste algo que ver?-** le pregunta

**-Este**-el niño no sabía que contestar, sin querer sus amigos lo involucraron indirectamente. Ahora cada que vea ese gestos en Serena, será mejor alejarse de ella.

**-¡Malaquite!** –Le habla su madre**-¡contesta la pregunta!-**le ordena

**-Bueno yo**- pero no pudo ni empezar ya que dos rubias, hicieron su aparición

**-El no tuvo nada que ver** –habla Mina mirando a todos.

**-Nosotras fuimos quien lo planeamos todo-**le sigue Serena. Ella no iba a permitir que castigaran a su nuevo amigo, por algo que él ni sabía.

**-Ven como son unas descaradas**-grita la señora Kamachi, todavía más molesta, por la actitud de las niñas.

**-Pero ellas solo están evitando una injusticia –**dice Neherenia.

**-Injusticia lo que me hicieron a mí **–la mira con enojo**- ¡yo ya las tuviera metidas en un colegio militar!-**

**-¡Señora kamachi! Nosotras castigaremos a nuestros hijos –**le contesta Serenity, es que esa señora era tan terca ¡que quería que azotaran a los niños!

**-Pero es que en mis tiempos**-Serenity la calla antes que se pusiera hablar de sus tiempos. ¡Otra vez!

**-Señora kamachi la época de los dinosaurios **–calla al darse cuenta de lo que dijo. Sus hijas se soltaron a reír. La señora Kamachi, llegaba al color morado**-perdón seño….-** ahora era ella quien lo la dejaba terminar

**-¡Señora nada! **–grito. Se dio la media vuelta y comenzó a caminar directo a su casa.

Las risas de los niños se escuchaban por toda la cuadra.

**-¡Se quieren callar!** –les ordena Neherenia

Todos callaron al instante

**-¡No puedo creer lo que hicieron!** –les dice Serenity, retando a sus hijas con la mirada.

Ellas mantenían la cabeza agachada.

**-¡Tu Seiya! ¡Cómo es posible hijo! apenas ayer acaban, de romper su vidrio y ahora esto**- lo mira con enojo

**-¡Serena! ¡Mina!-**las llama su madre.

Las mencionadas se paran como soldaditos militares y la miran a la cara

**-Si mami**-le contesta Serena en tono inocente

**-Mami nada-**le grita, Su tono de niñas inocentes con ella no funcionaba**- estarán castigadas el resto del verano-**las niñas abren los ojos como platos**-¡No asomaran ni la nariz por la ventana! ¡Me entendieron! –**las mira

**-Si mama-**contesta Mina

**-¡Serena estoy esperando tu respuesta!**- se pone las manos en la cintura, esperando que contestara

**-Pero mama**-iba protestar, pero al ver que su madre fruncía más el ceño, decidió mejor no decir más**- si mama está bien-** agacha la mirada

**-¡Se irán inmediatamente a su cuarto! y seguirán cumpliendo el otro castigo que les puse** –señala así la puerta de la casa.

Las niñas comienzan a caminar. Pero Seiya detiene a Serena del brazo, se acerca a ella.

**-No te preocupes novia mía, ya verás que encontrare una manera de que no se aburran el resto del verano-** Serena lo mira

**-Gracias Seiya, pero quien sabe cómo termines tu castigado-** dice Serena-**solo no te olvides de mí en estos días que no nos veremos-**lo mira con tristeza.

Por primera vez Seiya tuvo el impulso de besarla. Pero se detuvo al recordad, esa promesa hecha por los dos.

**-¡Eso nunca! te lo prometo-**le contesta Seiya, mirando sus hermosos ojos color cielo.

Serenity y Neherenia se miran con tristeza. Pero saben que no pueden estar flaqueando con ellos tienen que hacerles entender a sus hijos que cada cosa mala que hagan, tiene consecuencias. Las mismas que tienen que afrontar.

Neherenia mira a su hijo

**-¡Seiya ya deja que las niñas se vallan!**-le ordena-**que tú también tendrás el mismo castigo que ellas. Cero computadora, x-box y sin salidas-** el niño la mira a los ojos, nada de eso le importaba. Lo único que en realidad le dolía era no ver a su linda novia.

**-Si mama, está bien- **sin decir más comenzó a caminar con los hombros caídos y la mirada puesta en el suelo, directo a la entrada de su casa.

Las mujeres que estaban esperando que sus hijos entren cada uno en su respectiva casa. Al ver que ya no había señales de ellos, comenzaron a reír como locas, pero no solo ellas también los vecinos.

Después de cansarse de reír

**-¡Puedes creer lo que hicieron ese trio!-**decía Neherenia rindo todavía.

**-Pues si lo creo, tienen una imaginación**-reí Serenity**-que ya muchos quisieran**-las risas casi no la dejaban entender lo que decía.

**-Si fueron capaces de agarrar una…**- no lo pudo decir era muy asqueroso solo de imaginarlo**- ¡hay no que asco!-** arruga la nariz.

**-Si lo sé-**Serenity la mira-**lo que son capaces de hacer, para salirse con la suya. Espero que así sean cuando estén grandes, que luchen por sus sueños**-dice con una sonrisa

**-Yo lo siento tanto vecinas-**se escucha la voz de Vilut

**-¿Pero por qué dices eso?**-pregunta Serenity

**-Es que mi hijo, estuvo involucrado también**-Contesta con algo de pena

**-No ¡tú no te sientas mal! Si Serena y Mina, se animaron salir de su escondite, para defender a tu hijo, es porque en verdad el no tuvo nada que ver-**le contesta Serenity

**-Si no sabemos cómo pasaron las cosas. Pero estamos seguras, que tu pequeño ni se imaginaba lo que harían. Casi siempre actúan así, si no pregúntale a Taiki que siempre termina involucrado indirectamente en sus travesuras- **Neherenia le regala una sonrisa.

**-Está bien. ¡Como ustedes digan! Yo soy Vilut- **estira la mano a Neherenia, ella toma la mano encanta.

**-Mucho gusto yo soy Neherenia y vivo en la casa de enfrente-** le mira –**ya sabes que cuentas conmigo para lo que se ofrezca y necesites.**

**-Gracias Neherenia**-contesta feliz. Sus nuevos vecinos eran muy agradables. Sabía que tendría una muy buena amistad con ellos.

Siguieron charlando por unos minutos más, hasta que se despidieron. Cada una de ellas se dirigió a su casa.

**CASA KOU**

**-¡Seiya!-**grita su madre

**-Si mama**-contesta el niño tranquilamente. Neherenia no la había visto sentado en el sillón

**-Pensé que estarías en tu cuarto**-le dice

**-No, preferí esperarte. Como quiera lo ibas hacer no-**le dice con voz entrecortada. Neherenia al escuchar que su hijo estaba triste, se acercó a él. Cuándo ya estaba enfrente, se dio cuenta que su pequeño estaba bañado en lágrimas. Pero ya se imaginaba el por qué.

**-¿Que tienes hijo? ¿Por qué estas llorando?-**le pregunta

**-Es... Qué... –** apenas y podía hablar por el llanto-**no quiero… de...jar de ver a Serena mama**-la abraza

Neherenia siente como se le oprime el corazón, al ver a su hijo así. Pero tiene que enfrenar sus acciones.

**O cariño no te preocupes. Ya verás que el verano pasara tan rápido, que cuando menos lo imagines estarás camino a la escuela y con Serena a tu lado-**mientras le acaricia su pequeña cabeza con la mano.

**-Si…Pero… pero… falta mucho**-Seiya seguía llorando.

**-No amor ya verás que no. Mientras me puedes ayudar hacer cosas en la casa, para que el tiempo se te pase más rápido**-lo despega un poco de ella para mirar sus pequeños ojos rojos y hinchados de tanto llorar.

El solo asintió. Y una leve sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

**-Bien. ¡Entonces ve con tus hermanos mientras yo iré a terminar de preparar la comida!**-le pide.

Seiya comienza a caminar a su cuarto. Iba caminado pero algo llamo su atención Taiki estaba sentado en su mesa escribiendo una algo. Seiya se acercó lentamente, mira por encima del hombro de su hermano.

**-¡Que haces!** -pregunta en un grito, para llamar su atención. Taiki salto, estaba tan concentrado que no escucho a su hermano entrar.

**-Seiya me asustas, tonto** –le dice **– ¡por qué no tocas entes de entrar!-**le reclama

**-Bueno es que te vi tan entretenido que no quise molestarte-**le sonríe

**-¡Ha pero si decides gritar, para llamar mi atención!**-lo mira con el ceño fruncido

**-Perdón-**se encoge de hombros**-¿pero qué haces?-**pregunta**, **al mismo tiempo que toma, la hoja en la estaba escribiendo su hermano

**-¡Dame eso Seiya!** –le ordena Taiki

**-¡No!-**contesto mientras miraba la hoja. Pero Taiki, fue más rápido y se la arrebato**-¿tu escribiste eso?-**le pregunta

**-Pues –**Taiki se sonrojo un poco**-si**

**-¡Esta increíble hermano!-**Lo felicita**- no sabía que tenías ese talento**-. Pero su mente, comenzó a trabajar a mil por hora**-¡necesito que me ayudes!-**lo mira esperando su respuesta

**-Sí. ¿Pero en qué?-**le pregunta Taiki con curiosidad. Solo espera que no sea una travesura más. Ya que el vio desde la ventana, todo el circo que se armó por culpa de su hermano y vecinas. No sabía que habían hecho, pero conociéndolos sabía que algo malo.

**-Bueno mama me castigo, todo el verano por lo que paso con la "bruja limón agrio"-**le dice con enojo

**-¿Y ahora qué fue lo que hiciste Seiya?**-lo mira con reproche. Siempre terminaba metido en problemas.

**-Pues**-lo mira.

Seiya comenzó a contarle todo lo que paso. Taiki no podía evitar soltar unas carcajadas, por la travesura que se les ocurrió a su hermano y amigas. Pero lo miro con seriedad cuando le dijo el castigo puesto por su madre

**-Y tienes que hacerle caso a mama Seiya, aunque sea gracioso lo que hiciste, estuvo mal-**le dice en tono serio. Seiya solo rodo los ojos. Porque su hermano tiene que ser tan aburrido a veces.

**-Sí, y lo hare. Pero necesito**-Taiki no lo dejo terminar

**-No Seiya. Yo no te ayudare a romper el castigo, puesto por mama-**dice tajante

**-Hay a veces odio que seas tan maduro Taiki-**le reclama Seiya

**-Y yo odio que seas tan inmaduro**-le contesta.

**-No quiero romper el castigo. Solo quiero que me ayudes a** –comenzó a relatarle la idea que se ocurrió. Su hermano solo asentía y se acomodó daba sus lentes.

Después de que su hermano terminara. Taiki decidió, que ayudaría a su hermano total no estaba desobedeciendo a su madre.

**-Está bien te ayudare en todo. Es muy buena idea**-le sonríe a su hermano.

**CASA TSUKINO**

Serenity estaba vuelta loca en su cocina por salir corriendo olvido que dejo cosiendo la carne para hacer el estofado. La cual termino quenada, la cocina estaba llena de humo y olía tan mal que apenas y se podía respirar corría de un lado a otro

**-¡Mama!-**le habla Mina

**-Amor ahora no**-le dice a su hija si verla

**-Es que te queremos ayudar-**le dice Serena

**-¿En que me podría ayudar ustedes?-**les contesta sigue sin verlas

Las niñas como no ganaban la atención de su madre decidieron ayudar a su madre a sacar de la cocina el humo y el mal olor.

Serenity sintió el aire que le llego por la espalda. De pronto pensó que sus hijas estaban haciendo otra travesura. Volteo rápidamente

**-¡Que hacen! –**pero calla a ver lo que sus hijas hacían.

Estaban las dos pequeñas una de cada lado del ventilador del cual giraba con rapidez. Echando aire por todo la cocina

**-Niña esa es una idea maravillosa**-las miras con ternura

**-Si se le ocurrió a Serena** –le contesto Mina

**-Si es no quería terminar ahogada en mi propia casa**-dice Serena

Serenity rio

**-Son muy lista, a mí ni siquiera se me hubiera ocurrido**-Las felicita Serenity. Era verdad estaba más preocupada por dejar limpio el sartén en el cual estaba cocinado

Se escuchó el timbre del teléfono. Y como siempre salen dos huracanes rubios a contestar.

Su padre estaba esperando, mientras seguía escuchando los gritos de sus hijas, por contestar el teléfono. Eso ocurría cada vez que llamaba a su casa. Solo reía, hasta que se escuchó la voz de su amada esposa. Seguro que les arrebato el teléfono.

**-Bueno-**dice del otro lado.

**-Hola cariño**-contesta Kenji

**-Amor ¿cómo estás? ¿Qué tal el trabajo?**-le pregunta ella

**-Pues muy bien, tengo algo que contarte**-le dice feliz

**-Pues cuéntame entonces**-le ordena Serenity. Kenji ríe como le recuerda sus dos pequeñas cuando están haciendo berrinche.

**-No amor. Eso es algo muy bueno que no se puede contar por teléfono, así que tendrás que esperar hasta que llegue a casa-**Serenity sabía que era algo bueno por el tono de felicidad en su esposo

**-Está bien esperare. Entonces si no me ibas a contar, a que debo tú llamada cariño**-espera la respuesta de su marido

**-Mi vida sé que estas muy ocupada. Pero el viernes ira a cenar un amigo con su familia ¿podrás cocinar algo delicioso para ese día?**-le pide

**-Claro amor, cuantas personas serán **–pregunta para empezar a planear el menú.

**-Bueno será una familia dos adultos y tres niños-**sonríe al recordar a su nuevo amigo Fiore.

**-Muy bien amor entonces cocinare algo delicioso, que todos podamos disfrutar-**le contesta

**-Por eso te amo amor**-le dice con un tono muy tierno.

**-Yo igual mi vida, te amo**-le manda beso por el teléfono. Serena y Mina se miran entre ellas y hacen gesto de desagrado.

**-Bueno cariño te dejo ya no interrumpo más**-se despide su amado esposo

**-Bien cariño cuídate y nos vemos en la noche-**cuelga el teléfono

**-¿Que quería papa?-** pregunta Serena

Serenity ríe siempre hacen lo mismo, la interrogaban para saber que quería su papa, como sabía que no la dejaría en paz decidió contarles.

**-Bueno, que el viernes vendrán a cenar unos amigos de el** –les cuanta para saciar la curiosidad de sus hijas

**-Hay seguro que serán uno de esos viejos estirados –**dice Mina con fastidio

**-No mi pequeña. Será un amigo de tu padre que traerá su familia-**la cara de las niñas cambio rápidamente.

**-Que bien ¿tiene hijos?-**pregunto Serena

**-Me supongo que sí, tu padre me dijo que vendrán tres niños-**le contesta a su hija

**-Que bien ¿y son niñas?-**ahora pregunta Mina

Sus hijas siempre preguntaban lo mismo, ya que la mayoría de sus amigos era niños

**-No lo sé, eso no me lo dijo-**le contesta

**-Hay que mal. Pero esperemos que si Mina- **le dice Serena mirándola a los ojos

**-Si ojala-**Mina también sonríe

**-Bueno pequeñas, las dejo voy a mi cocina a ver cómo van las cosas. Mientras ustedes suban a su cuarto. Yo las llamare cuando este la comida.**

Las pequeñas suben corriendo a su cuarto felices. Esperan que entre esos niños haya por lo menos una niña que quiera ser su amiga.

**CLUB MILENIO**

Darien y Nick salía de bañarse. Esa era la rutina de todos los días que tenían que ir a entrenar. Y siempre después del entrenamiento su entrenador los manda a tomar un baño.

Darien se acerca a su locker, pero se puso rígido al escuchar la voz de.

**-Vaya vaya pero mira a quien tenemos aquí al niño apellido de cabra**- del niño más odioso que pueda existir al menos para Darien. Mientras otros dos niños que estaban tras de el reían por el comentario hecho pos su amigo.

Darien volteo para encontrarse con la mira de su enemigo. Era un niño de piel blanca, cabellos rubios casi platinados que le llegaba a los hombros, sus facciones eran finas; cualquier mujer que lo viera estaría segura, que cuando sea un hombre sería muy guapo y unos ojos de un azul tan claro que casi asemejaban la claridad del agua.

**-¡Déjame en paz! en estos momentos no tengo humor para soportarte**-le grito

Pero al otro pequeño le importo un pepino, su hobby era molestar a Darien Chiba.

**-¡Hay no me digas! ¿Que la nenita esta de mal humor?-**dice en tono de burla

Darien se le iba arrogar en sima, pero Nick lo detuvo.

**-¡No Darien! ¡No le hagas caso!-**mira al pequeño niño problema**-ya sabes que este siempre quiere provocarte para que termines metido en problemas.**

**-¡Pero Nick! –**le reclama Darien, él quería golpear ese niño estúpido

**-No amigo hay maneras de desquitarse-**le dice Nick casi en un susurro-**ya verás que lo disfrutaras más, que dándole un golpe-**ahora mira su amigo

**-Está bien** – Darien se relaja un poco - **más te vale que tengas una buena idea. Que este ya me tiene harto con sus cometarios-**le dice en tono quedo mientras mira a los ojos de Lason Mink. Él era hijo de los dueños de la cadena hotelera "Black Moon" competencia directa para los hoteles de su familia.

**-¡Que cabra! ¿Me tuviste miedo?**-le pregunta, mientras los otros dos niños reían.

**-¡Claro que no tengo miedo!**-le grita Darien-**pero tú sabes hay niveles ¡y tú!**-lo señala –**no vales la pena**

La rostro del niño se trasformó. El coraje era notorio.

**-¡Eres un estúpido cabra!**-le grito

**-¡No! ¡El estúpido eres tú!**-pero antes que siguieran, Nick tomo las cosas de ambos y jalo a Darien del brazo, para alejarlo del lugar.

**-¡Si corre cabra! –**le grito Lason

**-¡Por qué me jalaste! no vez que pensara que le tengo miedo **–le reclama Darien a su amigo

**-Ya te dije que esperes, ya se ocurrió una idea de cómo desquitarnos** –le dice Nick

**-Espero que tengas una muy buena idea-**le sonríe Darien

**-Claro amigo. Ya sabes que para eso me pinto solo-**Nick lo mira

Comenzaron a caminar a salida. Mientras Darien pensaba el por qué ese niño lo molestaba tanto si él nunca le ha dicho nada, ni hecho nada. Él no era de pleitos pero Lason Mink de verdad que ya lo tenía harto.

**CASA TSUKINO **

El viernes llego rápidamente y en casa de los Tsukino, había dos pequeñas niñas que cada dos minutos se asomaban a la ventana, para ver si sus invitados ya habían llegado. Pero cada vez que se asomaban volteaban a ver a sus padres con cara de desilusión, al ver que no había nadie fuera de su casa.

**-¡Niñas siéntense! que harán que me marea de tantas vueltas que han dado**-les ordena su madre

**-Pero es que-**Mina protesto, pero su padre no dejo que continuara.

**-¡Hagan caso a su madre!** –Les dice su padre-**los invitados tardaran un poco más en llegar**-sus hijas lo obedecieron fueron directamente al sillón. Se dejaron caer, se cruzaron de brazos y fruncieron el ceño se veían tan graciosas.

Sus hijas llevaban puestos unos vestidos tipo princesa, en color rosa pastel, con una cinta en color blanco en la cintura; la cual estaba adornada con una flor y zapatos tipo valerinas; en el mismo color que la cinta del vestido.

Mina y Serena tenía varios días aburridas. Por el castigo que les puso su madre.

Todavía recordaban la cara de su padre, casi llegaba al llanto de tanto reír por lo que hicieron. Al final su padre también terminó castigado, dicho castigo ellas no lo escucharon ya que su madre le susurro algo en el odio, que hiso que Kenji para al instante de reír. Ellas preguntaron cuál sería el castigo de su padre, pero su madre les contesto que eso solo él podía escucharlo.

Después de varios minutos por fin se escuchó el timbre de la casa. Las niñas se pararon y corrieron a la puerta pero su madre las detuvo

**-¡Niñas deténganse!-**les ordeno -**quien debe abrir es su padre**-Ellas fruncieron el ceño.

**-Está bien-** se quedan quietas en su lugar.

Su madre llego a un lado de ellas, con Samy tomado de la mano. Mientras ellas se acomodaban. Kenji tenía su mano puesta en la perilla de puerta esperando que su familia estuviera lista. Cuando Serenity lo creyó conveniente, ella asintió. Kenji giro la perilla.

Y ahí estaba su nuevo socio, tomando de la mano a una hermosa mujer de cabellos azules; ondulados que le llegaban a la cintura, piel blanca y ojos azules.

**-Buenas noches Kenji-**saluda Fiore

**-Buenas noches por favor pasen**-los invitados entraron y detrás de ellos entraron dos niñas y un niño.

Cuando ya se encontraban a dentro de la casa, Fiore fue el primero en hablar.

**-Permite presentarte a mi familia**-ellos hacen un reverencia-**ellas es mi esposa Karmesite**- la mencionada sonrió y saludo

**-Es un gusto conocerlos**- saludo a todos de beso en la mejilla. Después que su esposa termino de saludar, Fiore siguió con la presentación.

**-¡El!** –toma a su hijo del hombro –**es mi hijo Zafiro**- el mencionado hace una reverencia. Era un chico alto de cabello azul, pile blanca y ojos color azul. Serena pensó que era muy guapo.

Serena voltea a ver amina y le susurra al oído.

**-¿Con el no sentiste insectos en el estómago?**-pregunta en tono divertido. Su hermana solo la mira con los ojos entrecerrados y mueve la cabeza a los lados.

**-Hola Zafiro** –saludaron las dos pequeñas rubias al mismo tiempo.

**-Y ellas son mis dos hijas ¡Michiru!-**la nombrada dio dos pasos adelante, hace una reverencia. Era una niña muy hermosa su cabello era de color aguamarina, piel blanca, ojos iguales a los de su hermano azul y de facciones muy finas

**-Y mi pequeña Amy**-Amy solo hiso una reverencia, era algo tímida, pero eso no le restaba belleza tenía el pelo azul, piel blanca y ojos color azul**-¡anda cariño saluda!-** le pidió su padre

**-Buenas noches a todos-**con una voz que apenas y fue escuchada.

**-Tienes una familia muy hermosa Fiore-**le dijo Kenji y sonrió

**-Gracias-** contesta Fiore con orgullo. Él sabía que su familia era lo mejor que le pudo pasar en la vida

**-Bien, pues yo te presentarte a mi bella esposa Serenity-**ahora era el turno de Kenji

**-Mucho gusto en conocerlos y bienvenidos, siéntase como en su casa**-Serenity los mira a todos con una cálida mirada y sonrisa.

**-Y estas dos pequeñas rubias son mis gemelas Serena y Mina**-señalando a cada una

**-Hola mucho gusto**-hablan los dos al mismo tiempo-**es un placer que estén aquí **–seguían con el discurso.

Los miembros de familia Mizuno sonrieron, pensaron que eran unas niñas muy agradables y simpáticas.

**-Y este pequeño caballerito es Samy-**el niño solo hiso una reverencia.

**-¡Pero por favor pasen a tomar asiento!**-les ofreció Serenity.

Los invitados hicieron caso fueron directo a la sala donde ya había bocadillos. Estuvieron charlando por unos minutos mientras la cena estaba lista. Los niños no decían nada solo se miraban unos a otros. Hasta que Mina decidió romper el hielo.

**-¡Ame! ¿Cuántos años tienes?-**le preguntaron, ella les cayó muy bien a pesar que era muy tímida.

**-ocho**-contesta con una sonrisa. Serena y Mina la miraban

**-Ellas es un poco tímida**-les hablo Michiru-**pero es muy buena niña estoy segura que será una gran amiga**-mira a las gemelas que no dejaban de sonreír.

**-Si ya nos dimos cuenta. Pero Amy nosotras seremos tus amigas-**le diceSerena

**-Si gracias**-vuelve a contestar con timidez

**-¡Dime Michiru! ¿Tu cuántos años tienes?** –pregunta Mina pensado, que con ella podría cruzar más de cuatro palabras.

**-Tengo diez y mi hermano tiene once-**les comenta antes que pregunten a Zafiro.

Zafiro se unió a la plática con las niñas. Después de un rato, sus padres se dieron cuenta que hicieron muy buena química entre ellos.

Les contaron que este año empezaría a estudiar en la escuela número 10. Serena y Mina les contaron que ellas también estaban estudiando ahí, que era una muy buena escuela.

**-¡Qué bien! entonces nos podremos ver todos los días –**decía Serena emocionada.

**-Si espero que seamos muy buenos amigos-**les dijo Zafiro

**-Eso no lo dudes amigo**-le dice Mina mientras le da una palmada en la espalda.

Todos comenzaron a reír, por la cara de Mina ya que no se dio cuenta que Zafiro agarro su refresco, antes que ella le pegara y casi hace que se ahogue.

Pasaron al comedor los adultos platicaban de la nueva sociedad entre ellos.

Mientras los niños platicaban de todo. Las niñas les contaron, de la broma que le hicieron a la señora "limón agrio". Las risas de los pequeños se dejaron escuchar por todo la casa. Mina era la más exagerada, hasta golpeaba la mesa con la mano, acción que llamo la atención de los adultos.

**-¡Mina! –**la llamo su padre, pero la mencionada ni siquiera lo escucho.

**-No es que hubieran visto su cara** –las carcajadas de Mina eran tan contagiosas, que los niños no dejaban de reír. Samy que no entendía nada reír solo de ver a los demás.

**-¿Y luego que paso?**- pregunto Zafiro curioso

**-Pues nosotras no pudimos evitar reír cuando piso la bolsa**-cuenta Serena –**nos escuchó reír detrás de los árboles. Al único que pudo atrapar fue a Seiya, nosotras corrimos así atrás y no nos pudo agarrar**-seguía riendo Serena

**-Si traía, al pobre Seiya agarrado de la oreja, casi se la arrancaba** –todos seguían riendo

**-Luego llego con mama y la señora Neherenia a quejarse de nosotras**-dice Serena.

Los niños pusieron cara de seriedad sabían que ya venía la parte donde las castigan.

**- Pero mama entre la discusión, le dijo que si ella era de la época de los dinosaurios**-otra vez todos comenzaron a reír, también los adultos, que ya tenían toda su atención puesta en la plática de las niñas. Pero serenity estaba un poco sonrojada.

**-Si la señora" limón agrio" casi puso morada por el coraje**-Mina reía**- se dio la vuelta y se fue más molesta de lo que llego –**los niños ya no podían dejar de reír, el estómago les dolía.

**-¿Y que les dijeron a ustedes?-**pregunto Amy ya animada de tanto reír.

**-Pues nos castigaron-**contesta Serena, sin borrar la sonrisa.

**-Hay que mal**-les dice Michiru.

**-No te sientas mal por nosotras, vale la pena el castigo, con tal de ver la cara dela señora kamachi** –rio Mina.

**-Si ella es una amargada y lo único que sabes decir es su frase de "en mis tiempos esto no pasaba" **–Serena finge la voz de la señora kamachi**-"mi padre ya me hubiera dado una buena paliza"-**seguía Serena con el relato.

Todos en la mesa reían.

**-En serio, que esa broma estuvo genial niñas –**les festejo Zafiro

**-Si solo de imaginarlo, es tan gracioso-**Michiru les siguió

**-Sí, sabes que es lo mejor de todo, que odia a los perros**-dice Serena

**-Así que por eso decidimos que tenía que ser un popo de perro-**Mina comenzó a reír nuevamente.

**-Si te imaginas entrado a su casa oliendo a popo de perro**-otra vez las risas se escucharon por todo la casa

**-Niñas eso no es para festejar**- Serenity les habla para llamar su atención

Las niñas la miran con diversión.

**-Si niños ¡por favor terminen de cenar! **–les pide Fiore a sus hijos.

**-Sí, que ya pronto vendrá el postre** –dice Kenji mirando a todos los niños

Serena y Mina comienza a aplaudir

**-¡Sí que bien!** –dice Mina

**-¡Que rico!**-Serena se lame levente los labios.

Fiore comenzó a reír.

**-Kenji, tienes unas niñas muy simpáticas y despiertas-** lo mira con diversión

**-Si ni que lo digas. Todos los días llego esperando encontrarme con alguna nueva travesura**-contesta, mira a sus dos pequeñas, que seguían platicando con sus nuevos amigos.

**-Si me imagino. ¿Y ya te diste cuenta que hicieron muy buena química, con mis hijos?-**pregunta Fiore, mirando a los niños

**-Sí. Espero que sean muy buenos amigos y que su amistad dure muchos años.**

**CONTINUARA…**

**BIEN MIS HERMOSAS NIÑAS AQUÍ ESTA EL NUEVO CAP. CREO QUE A ESOS PEQUEÑOS NO LES FUE TAN MAL CON EL CASTIGO. PERO A SEIYA SI QUE LE FUE MAL, PERO EL HARA QUE SU NOVIA DE EL, NO SE OLVIDE DE EL. DARIEN YA TIENE UN PEQUEÑO ENEMIGO QUE HARA PARA DESQUITARSE DE TODO LO QUE LE DICE JAJAJA… Y LLEGO AMY ASI QUE ESAS DOS TRAVIESAS YA TIENEN UNA NUEVA AMIGA…**

**LES EXPLICO RAPIDITO QUIEN ES EL BOMBON DE "LASON MINK "EL ES UN PESONAJE DE UNA OVA QUE SE LLAMA "AI NO KUSABI". EL ES PROTAGONISTA, PERO TIENE UN PEQUEÑO DETALLE ES HOMOSEXUAL. PERO COMO AQUÍ SE ME DA LA OPORTUNIDAD DE HACERLO HETEROSEXUAL LO VOY HACER, ES QUE ESTAN HERMOSO QUE SIEMPRE DIJO QUE DARIEN ES MI ESPOSO Y EL MI AMANTE XD JAJAJAJA. BUENO SOLO QUISE ACLARAR QUIEN ES PARA LAS QUE NO SEPAN =)…**

**UNA DISCULPA A POR TODAS LAS FALTAS DE HORROGRAFIA Y GRAMATICA QUE PUEDA ENCONTRAR…**

**Y NUEVAMENTE GRACIAS MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODAS MI BELLAS LEECTORAS QUE SE TOMARON LA MOLESTA DE PASAR Y LEER.**

**A MIS NIÑAS HERMOSAS barbielove, matildechiba y yesqui 2000 SUS COMETARIOS ME DAN ANIMOS DE CONTINUAR CON ESTA LOCURA. ASI QUE GRACIAS DE TODO CORAZON… BESOS Y ABRAZOS PARA USTEDES…**


	5. Nuestra primera mirada

**LOS PERSONAJES DE ESTA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN SON PROPIENDAD DE LA GRANDIOSA NAOKO TAKEUCHI. YO SOLO ME ADJUDICO LA HISTIRA CRACION DE MI LOCA CEBEZOTA.**

**CAPITULO 5…**

**CLUB MILENIO…**

**D**arien y Nick se miraban de vez en vez, estaban tras de unos lokers esperando que apareciera el insoportable de Lason Mink. Ya era hora que pagara todas las ofensas que le había dicho. Cuando se comienzan a escuchar pasos a lo largo del pasillo, Darien le hace una señal a Nick para que se callara ya que se le escaparon unas risillas.

**-¡Cállate!-**le ordeno-**ya viene**-esperan a que aparezca.

Cuando por fin Lason entro a los vestidores, se dirigió a su loker. Tenía una toalla enredada en la cintura, ya que había terminado de salir de tomar un baño. Nick tenía una cámara de video en sus manos grabando todo lo que pasaba, claro cuidando de que nadie los viera, sino su plan se echaría a perder.

**-¡Voltea a otro lado inútiles!- **dijo Lason, a sus lambiscones amigos-**no quiero que sientan lastima de ustedes, al ver que estoy mejor dotado en todo-** Darien y Nick se taparon la boca aguantando las ganas de reír.

**-¡Si Lason lo que tu ordenes!**-Darien pensaba ¡que les pasaba a esos chicos! porque no tenían voluntad propia. Siempre esperando que Lason los utilizara de su tapete

Lason sonrió al escuchar la respuesta de sus "amigos". Se da la vuelta para abrir su loker, al abrir sintió la puerta muy pesada, pero no le dio importancia, así que le dio un jalón, no vio venir como una bolsa que estaba colgando de la parte de arriba se desgarro al darle el jalón, cayendo en sima de el todas las vísceras de pollo sobre él, que lo cubrieron de pies a cabeza.

Estaba que no podía creer lo que le paso olía realmente mal, volteo a ver furioso a sus compañeros.

**-¡Quién diablos hiso esto!-**los mira con coraje. Los pobres chicos solo niegan.

**-Te juramos que nosotros no fuimos-**apenas y se escucharon sus palabras

**-¡Entonces quien fue!-**su grito resonó por todo el lugar.

Darien y Nick comenzaron a reír como locos, dejándose ver por su pequeño enemigo. Lason los miro con tanto odio y coraje.

**-Eso es para que aprendas a no meterte con un "cabra"**-Darien le marco comillas con sus dedos.

**-¡Fuiste tú estúpido!-**le grito. Por el coraje que sentía no se dio cuenta, que Nick lo estaba grabando.

**-Si fui yo ¡Y!–**lo reto Darien y se encogió de hombros.

**-¡Ya verás estúpida cabra!- **se acercó a el queriendo darle un golpe, pero el líquido por el cual estaba cubierto, lo hiso caer al piso como un costal de papas.

Las risas de Darien y Nick era lo único que resonaba por todo los vestidores. Lason por más esfuerzos que hiso por levantarse, no podía.

**-¡eso! es aceite de motor, así que mejor agárrate de algo, para que te puedas ponerte de pie**-le aconsejo Darien riendo.

**-¡Te juro maldita cabra que esta me la pagaras! –**le seguro todavía tirado en el piso.

**-Eso lo dudo mucho. Porque si te atreves hacer algo o decir algo este video-s**eñalo a donde estaba Nick. Lason abrió los ojos como platos al darse cuenta-**será subido a todas las redes sociales**-lo miro-**Te imaginas que el hijo del magnate Mink, sea visto por todos, en esas fachas, lleno de aceite-**hace gesto de asco**-viseras de pollo y lo mejor de todo desnudo**-comenzó a reír Nick tenía razón esto lo estaba disfrutando, más que si lo hubiera golpeado.

**-¡Esta me la pagaras!-**dijo Lason apretando los dientes.

**-¡No tú no harás nada! Cualquier cosa que me pase ¡tú serás el responsable!**-lo miro- **tengo una persona que estará esperando una solo llamada mía, para subirlo, así que mejor piénsalo dos veces**-comenzó a caminar a la salida. Lason lo miraba con tanto odio que Darien por un momento sintió un escalofrió, pero no le importaba, ya lo tenía cansado-**por cierto en el trato, que acabamos de hacer, está el que me llames por mi nombre Darien Chiba, nunca más "cabra" ¡me escuchaste!**- Lason solo asintió, no podía hacer nada lo tenía en sus manos. Darien sonrió.

**-¡Vamos Nick!-**le hablo a su amigo, el mencionado solo asintió.

Nick dejo de grabar y le hablo al chico.

**-Quien iba a pensar que una "cabra" sería capaz de hacer esto** –comenzó a reír**-eso es para que veas de lo que es capaz un Chiba**-salió de ahí riendo a mas no poder

Cuando alcanzo a Darien, él ya estaba en el auto riendo tanto que se agarraba el estómago, Nick no dijo nada solo una frase que era muy cierta

**-¡Esto amigo nunca lo vamos a olvidar!-**Siguieron riendo.

**Casa Tsukino…**

Un pequeño de 6 años tocaba la puerta de entrada, ya que no alcanzaba el timbre. Serena bajo corriendo las escaleras.

**-¡Yo abro mama!-**le grito a su madre que estaba en la cocina.

Abrió la puerta y sonrió al ver al pequeño Yaten, estirando la mano para entregarle un sobre rosa. Se notaba a distancia el fastidio del niño, ya estaba cansado de ser el recadero de su loco hermano y vecina.

**-Gracias Yaten ¿cómo está mi amado novio de mi?-**pregunto al niño. El pequeño solo suspiro con resignación, ya que más le quedaba

**-Esta igualito ayer, con cara de idiota y sin bañarse-**se quejó el niño

**-Hay es que esta triste, por que no puede ver **–dijo Serena suspirando

**-Mama dice, que es un pretexto para no bañarse-**Yaten la mira – ¡**y que es un cochino!**-vuelve a decir-¡**tiene una semana sin bañarse!**-siguió quejándose.

Pero Serena como la pequeña que era, no le dio importancia así que dio las gracias al niño y se despidió, cerrando la puerta prácticamente en las narices del pobre peliplatado, solo se escuchó el grito del pequeño.

**-¡Eres una tonta cabeza de chorlito!- **

Así como bajo, subió, llegando a su recamara.

**-¡A ver quiero ver que te escribió esta vez!-**le dijo Mina con curiosidad

**-Si yo también muero de ganas de leerla-**se tira en su cama, junto con Mina a un lado de ella y comienza a leer.

_Mientras me hablabas y yo te miraba_

_Se detuvo el tiempo en medio instante:_

_El amor me llamaba y yo le obedecía._

_Mientras me susurrabas y yo te amaba,_

_Se alzaron los sentimientos, mando a tu voz_

_El cielo se hizo visible en tus ojos,_

_Y yo pronuncie el querer en tus labios._

Los suspiros por parte de Serena no se hicieron esperar. Mina la miro con el ceño fruncido.

**-¿Serena porque siempre sacas el aire como si te estuvieras desinflando?-**le pregunto, al mismo tiempo que se sentaba en la cama.

**-Hay mina que ignorante eres-**le dijo Serena. Mina solo abrió la boca

**-¡Yo no soy eso que dices!**-le reclamo su hermana

**-Claro que lo eres** –la mira con enojo-**eso lo hago porque lo vi en una película, que mama estaba viendo la otra noche**

**-¿Y eso que tiene que ver?** –le pregunta ahora con curiosidad.

**-Es que en la película, el novio de la chica le mandaba cartas de amor y ella así eso-**Serena le dijo como si fuera lo más obvio. Mina solo rasca su cabeza pensando, porque los adultos eran tan raros.

**-¡Pero sabes Mina tengo una duda!**-dijo Serena, inclinando su cabeza un poco y tocando su labios con el dedo índice.

**-¿Cuál?- **Mina le pregunta

**-¡Que significara esto!-** la mira. Y ella solo se encoge de hombros.

**-No sé, yo no le entiendo nada-**le dice Mina indiferente.

**-Pues ni yo –** Serena avienta la hoja junto con las demás, que Seiya tenía enviándole todo el verano-¡Mejor** juguemos!**- agarraron sus muñecas y comenzaron a jugar olvidándose de cartas de amor y novios por el momento.

Los días pasaron rápido el verano terminaba, los chicos estaban a un día de entrar a clases. Serenity decidió que era hora de que el castigo a sus hijas terminara. Las llevara a disfrutar de un día fuera de casa. Pero haría algo que las haría muy felices, llamo a sus amigas Neherenia y Viluy para invitarlas a salir con sus hijos.

Cuando estaban fuera de su casa esperando que se terminaran de reunir todos.

**-Ahí viene Malaquite**-Mina habló llamando la atención de todos

**-Sí que bien ¿el vendrá también mama?**-le pregunto Serena

**-Claro, hoy se la pasaran genial **-le seguro su madre.

Al poco rato ya estaban todos listos para partir. Iban divididos en dos camiones una era Kenji y otra de Diamante.

Llegaron a un famoso restaurant, donde vendía comida chatarra le preferida de los niños. Donde se podían divertir con los juegos que había en ella. Los niños entraron corriendo como locos mientras los adultos gritaban una serie de advertencia las cuales fueron ignoradas por completo.

**-Esto esta genial-** gritaba Serena y Mina al mismo tiempo

**-Si –**Seiya miraba la jaula llena de pelotas y almohadas.

**-¡Pues que esperamos!** –dijo Taiki

**-¡Si vamos!** –gritaron Yaten y Samy

Los niños estaban jugando se aventaban pelotas y almohadas

Serena voltea a la entrada al escuchar la campañilla y entonces su grito fue tan fuerte que llamo la atención de todos los presentes.

**-¡Haruka!-**su primo inmediatamente volteo a ver sus adoradas primas.

Serena salió corriendo y Mina tras ella, se le echaron encima

**-Hola locas** –las saludo y abraza

**-¿y Heliot?** –pregunto Mina

**-¿Y Andrew donde esta?-**Serena lo miraba esperando respuestas

**-Están afuera con papa y mama**-les contesto antes que lo lincharan.

Al tiempo que entraba un hombre rubio alto, piel blanca, cabellos rubios y ojos color azul con un pequeño en brazos de cabello platinado, piel blanca y ojos azules idénticos a los de él.

**-Tío Jedeite**-le habla Mina

El hombre les regalo una sonrisa

**-Hola pequeñas ¿cómo están?-** las saludo con un beso en la mejilla. Después del saludo bajo a su pequeño hijo-**la tía Bejerite viene en un momento, esta estacionando bien la camioneta y ya saben cómo es Andrew qué no la deja sola por nada-**les volvió a sonreír, sus hijos eran 3 varones así que cuidaban mucho a su madre.

**-Que bien esto se pondrá divertido **–dijo Serena imaginado todas las travesuras que harían juntos

Los niños se volvieron a ir a la jaula de juegos y los adultos se acercaron a la mesa

**-¿Hermana como estas?**-pregunta una mujer de cabellos platinados, piel blanca y ojos color verde como esmeralda. Serenity voltea y la abraza

**-Hermana querida que bien que pudieron venir**-le dice Serenity

**-Si era imposible no hacerlo ya sabes cómo son los niños, que les encanta estar con sus primas y sobre todo Haruka –**le sonríe. Serenity también le regalo una sonrisa su sobrino adoraba a sus hijas se la pasaba cuidándolas y regañándolas cada que hacían algo malo.

**-Si lo se ellas también lo adoran**- le aseguro

**-¿Y a mí no me quieren? –**pregunto el mayor de sus sobrinos Andrew era un chico muy guapo piel blanca, ojos color verde y cabellos rubios.

**-Claro que a ti también te quieren** –lo abrazos-**pero mira que grande estas ya mi vida**-le dice Serenity

**-Si tía ya casi soy un hombre** –todos rieron

**-Si mi vida pues aunque lo digas de broma si lo eres** –le revuelve el cabello.

Después de que Serenity presentara a sus vecinos a su hermana y cuñado, siguieron con la conversación. Al poco rato se les unió la familia Mizuno, invitados por Kenji el cual estaba feliz ya que todos se entendieron bien.

Mientras los papas charlaban los niños tenían todo patas para arriba.

Serena le lanzo una almohada Andrew que le dio justo en la cabeza. Serena comienza a reír como loca. Ganándose la atención de un niño, el cual pensó "esa niña es una escandalosa".

Pero como Serena no podía escuchar lo que decían, siguió con su juego se le trepaba a sus primos y amigos los utilizaba de caballitos.

**-¡Déjame en paz!** –le decía una niña de cabellos agua marinos aun rubio.

**-¡Pero porque si estás jugando!**-el rubio le reclamaba

**-Pero no contigo ¡eres odioso!**-le grito. Serena y todos los demás voltearon a verlos

**-¿Qué pasa?** -pregunto Mina

**-Es que este odioso, me pego muy fuerte con esa almohada**-señalo el arma, con la cual cometió el delito en su contra.

**-No tú eres la odiosa que no aguantas**-le grito Haruka

**-No, tú eres el presumido y odioso**-lo reto

**-Así**- pero Andrew se metió entre ellos

**-¡Tranquilos niños es solo un juego!**- trato de calmar los ánimos

**-Si** –Taiki lo apoyo, ellos eran compañeros en la escuela.

**-¡Bueno hay que olvidarnos de todo y vamos a jugar!**-dijo Seiya**-¡discúlpate Haruka!-**le ordeno

**-No ¡yo porque**! –Se quejó**-¡que lo haga ella!-** sus miradas se cruzaron por primera vez, pero no había nada más que odio. Michiru saco la lengua y volteo la cara.

**-¡Yo nunca me disculparé con un odioso como tú!-**lo señalo

-¡**vamos a jugar! –**hablo Zafiro

**-Si ya chicos estamos perdiendo el tiempo con sus peleas**-se quejó Malaquite

**-Está bien vamos**-contesto Haruka, dejando a una Michiru echando chispas.

**-¡Hay odió a tu primo!** -le dijo a Serena

**-Si a veces Haruka es muy testarudo**-torció la boca.

Los juegos siguieron las miradas también. Taiki estaba fascinado con la pequeña Amy tenía una mirada tan dulce, ellos se llevaron muy bien a diferencia de Haruka y Michiru.

El pequeño Seiya le dio ganas de ir al baño. Pero cuando iba caminando se encontró con una pequeña llorando, se preocupó y se acercó para saber que le pasaba

**-¿Pequeña que te paso?**-pregunto pero la niña no voltio a verlo**-¿estas pérdida? yo te ayudare a buscar tus papis**-con eso se ganó la atención de la pequeña

**-¡De verdad!** –lo volteo a ver a los ojos. Cuando se cruzaron sus miradas Seiya sintió como el estómago se oprimía y el corazón comenzó a saltar como loco. Esa pequeña niña tenía la mirada más hermosa que sus ojos pudieron ver, incluso que su Serena. Sus ojos eran de un color violeta, pero muy expresivos.

Salió de su encantamiento cuando escucho que alguien llamaba a la pequeña.

**-¡Hotaru!**-le habla una mujer alta de cabellera verde oscuro. La pequeña volteo a verla inmediatamente.

**-¡Mami!-**corre abrazarla**-¡mami!**

**-¡Cariño sabes que no te puedes alejar de tus hermanos o de mí!-l**a amonesto

**-Perdón mami, pero mi amiguito me iba a llevar contigo**-señalo Seiya

**-¡Tu amiguito!**-le pregunto

**-Si él es mi amigo ¡verdad!-**lo miro otra vez. Seiya estaba como hipnotizado

**-Hola, gracias por ayudar a mi hija-**le hablo Setsuna, por fin salió de su estado

**-Perdón**-movió la cabeza-**soy Seiya, con mucho gusto iba ayudar a su pequeña **–le dijo con una sonrisa

**-Eres muy lindo Seiya, te lo agradezco**-le dijo Setsuna

**-De nada señora-**ahora entendía por qué esa pequeña era tan hermosa.

**-Bien Seiya nosotras tenemos que ir a nuestra mesa, nos acompañas**-le ofreció

**-No** –se rasca la cabeza- **mis padres también me esperan**.

**-Está bien, es un placer conocerte**-Setsuna se da la vuelta, con Hotaru en sus brazos

**-Adiós**-le grito la pequeña. Seiya solo levanto la mano, y su único pensamiento era "que hermosa niña"

Hasta ese entonces sintió las ganas de ir al baño nuevamente, así salió disparado al baño.

A un lado de la mesa de los Tsukino, Kou, Black , Mizuno y Tenou. Se encontraban los Chiba y Kino charlando de todo un poco de vez en cuando reían por algunas incoherencias.

**-Es un milagro que estas aquí**-le decía Rubeus a Endimión

**-Si la verdad que quise regalarles un fin de semana a mis hijos. Pero míralos andan como locos corriendo dentro de eso –**señala a donde se alcanzaba a ver sus hijos jugando

**-Pues para esos lo trajimos, para que se divirtieran, antes que entraran a clases**- mira adonde están Lita y Nicolas lanzándose pelotas

**-Si tienes razón**-Endimión sonríe, al ver a Darien reír tan contento. Él sabía que estaba feliz que su padre estuviera con ellos.

Una pequeña de 5 años, aventaba pelotas por todos lados sin ver a quien golpeaba con ellas. Era de piel blanca, ojos color miel y una cabellera negra.

**-¡Oye me pegaste!-**le reclama un pequeño platinado.

**-¡Pues quítate!** –le contesta.

**-¡No quiero! yo también te lanzare**.-si esperar más comenzó alanzarle pelotas. Pero la niña no se dejaría. Al poco rato reían, se la estaban pasando muy bien

**-Hola me llamo Luna**-le estiro la manita

**-Y yo soy Yaten**-la corresponde el gesto. Y sus pequeñas miradas se cruzaron. Sin imaginar que una solo mirada uniría sus vidas para siempre

Ya lo tenía arto con sus risas escandalosas llevaba escuchándola toda la tarde, es que no se podía reír mas discretamente. Pero él le iba aponer un alto

Se acercó y la jalo del brazo.

**-¡Oye niña ya cállate!**-le grito

La pequeña lo miro, pero al ver esos preciosos ojos color zafiro no pudo decir nada las palabras no le salía las tenía atoradas en la garganta. Sentía que el corazón se le salía del pecho y un nudo en su estómago. Era el niño más hermoso que sus ojos pudieron ver en todo su corta vida.

El pequeño estaba igual que ella, sentía lo mismo. Eran unos ojos del color del cielo, los que lo dejaron sin aliento. Y el corazón saltando como su tuviera un resorte pegado.

**-¡Deja a mi novia en paz!-**le grito Seiya

**-¡Tu novia!-**fue lo único que pudo decir el pequeño pelinegro.

**-Si mi novia ¡que eres sordo!-**le contesto desafiante.

**-No claro que no soy sordo-**se le puso a la par

**-¡Ya Seiya cálmate!** –le hablo Taiki. Los demás solo miraban la situación era una suerte que Mina se hubiera ido al baño, porque si no ya hasta los ojos le hubiera sacado.

**-No, es que este jalo a mi novia-l**e dijo molesto

**-¡Como que jalo a cabeza de bombón!**-le pregunto Haruka mirando al acusado de manera inquisidora**-¡mira niñito nadie puede tratar mal a mi primita! ¡Te voy a partir la cara!-**le amenazo. Para ese entonces ya todos los niños estaban junto a ellos.

**-Solo quería que se callara, ¡tu prima es una escandalosa!**-les grito el pelinegro

**-Ella puede hacer lo que quiere y reírse como le dé su gana** –ahora era Malaquite el que entraba a defender a su amiga.

**-Ya decídete niñita cuantos novios tienes** –le dijo el pelinegro molesto. Ya eran muchos los que estaba defendiéndola. Seguro que esa niña sería una de esas a las que le gustara tener muchos novios

Serena por fin pudo articular palabra, su comentario la molesto y no sabía por qué.

**-Eso es cosa que no te importa arrogante. ¡Yo puedo tener mil novios si yo quiero!** –le contesto Serena mirándolo a los ojos.

**-Pues no me importa, tu puedes tener los novios que quieras niña loca**-sonrió de medio lado-**un día de estos los aburrirás a todos con tus risas escandalosa**-se dio la media vuelta furioso, esa niña era un hígado le había caído mal muy mal.

Serena le lanzo una pelota que le dio justo en la cabeza.

**-¡Eso arrogante es para que aprendas a respetarme!**- Darien se iba a regresar, pero una mano lo detuvo.

**-¡Tranquilo Darien! **–Le hablo Lita**- no hagas caso**. **Mejor vamos con nuestro padres para comer ya muero de hambre-**le pidió su amiga.

**-Si tienes razón –**la tomo de la mano-¿**Rei y Hotaru donde están?- **volteando a todos lados.

**-Ya se fueron con Nicolas y Luna**-le contesto para calmarlo, sabía que su amigo se preocupaba mucho por sus hermanitas.

**- entonces vamos**- la jalo y comenzó a caminar con ella tan rápido como pudo, ya no quería encontrarse con esa pequeña rubia gritona.

Cuando llegaron a la mesa ya estaban todos comiendo.

**-Hijo donde estabas hace rato que llagaron todos-**le reclama su padre. Darien estaba callado no sabía que decirle.

**-Darien estaba buscando una moneda, que se le cayó por eso tardaba en venir**- Lita hablo por el

**-Espero que esa moneda valiera la pena para estarla buscando tanto tiempo Darien-**El solo asintió. Sí que valió la pena vio unos ojos muy hermosos

**MESA DE SERENITY**

**-Esos pequeños monstros no tendrán hambre-**hablo Serenity llamando la atención de todos

**-Si quieres yo voy hablarles tía**-dijo Andrew que ya tenía rato en la mesa ya le empezaba aburrir ese tipo de juegos

**-Si mi vida mejor ve hablarle-**le pidió su madre.

Andrew se dirigió a donde se encontraban sus hermanos, primos y amigos.

**-Hey chicos ya está la comida**-le hablo para llamar su atención.

**-Si ya vamos**-le grito Mina

Todos estaban sentados en una mesa cuando Serena ve al niño que la dejo pasmada con solo ver sus lindos ojos. Pero al recordar las cosas feas que dijo, lo único que hiso fue sacar la lengua y voltearle la cara.

El niño solo se encogió de hombros y continúo caminando a la salida del lugar. Ellos ya habían terminado de comer y se retiraban a otro lugar para seguir pasando un su día en familia.

**LUNES INICIO DE CLASES**…

Serenity estacionaba su camioneta fuera de la escuela, detrás de ella venia Neherenia y Vilut con sus hijos hoy empezarían su primer día de clases. Todos bajaron de sus vehículos.

**-¡Serena! ¡Mina**!-le hablo su madre

**-¡Si mama!**-contestan al mismo tiempo

**-Espero que se porten de maravilla, y que cuando venga por ustedes, la maestra me diga que fueron las mejor portadas**- las mira a los ojos

**-Si mama, tú no te preocupes nos portaremos muy bien-** Serena le remarco a palabra bien. Su madre solo sintió un escalofrió que le recorría todo el cuerpo.

**-¡vayan antes que se le haga tarde**!-las beso en la frente y les dio la bendición. Neherenia y Vilut hacían lo mismo con sus hijos.

Ellas se acercaron con Serenity.

**-Solo esperemos que se porten bien**-le dijo Neherenia a Serenity.

**-Si esperemos** –suspira

**-¿a dónde vamos a tomar el café chicas? –**pregunto Vilut

**-vamos a mi casa **–las invito Neherenia

**-¿Y a mí no me invitaran?**-les habla Bejerite que estaba a sus espaldas.

**-¡Por supuesto vamos!**-contesto sus hermana

Las mujeres salieron directo a casa de Neherenia, para ir a pasar una mañana entre amigas y convivir. Ya que desde que sus hijos salieron de vacaciones no habían tenido un momento de paz.

**En la escuela…**

**-¡Qué bien! Entonces Malaquite estará en tu salón Seiya-**decía Serena feliz

**-Si estaremos juntos**- feliz ya que tendría a su vecino de compañero.

**-¿Neflyte en que grupo te toco?**-pregunto Mina

**-Pues en 4-a**-contesta

**-Entonces tu estarás con nosotras-**hablo Serena

**-Seremos compañeros**-dijo Neflyte

Continuaron caminando cuando un chico les habla.

**-Hola chico –**saludo Zafiro

**-Hola Zafiro**-saludaron todos al mismo tiempo

**-¡Taiki!**-le hablo –**que crees que estaremos en el mismo salón**

**-En serio, pues que bien cuenta conmigo para todo lo que necesites-**Se ofreció.

**-Gracias**-sonrío

**-¿Y tu Michiru?-**pregunto Mina

**-Pues entre en 5 B-**las mira **– ¿por qué preguntan?**

**-hay es que pensamos que tal vez estarías con Seiya y Malaquite**-dijo Mina con un gesto de tristeza

**-Pero si estará en el mismo grupo que Haruka**-dijo Serena. Michiru hiso un gesto de guacala solo de pensar que estaría con ese niño presumido.

**-hay no puede ser mi suerte tan mala**-dijo Haruka a sus espaldas

**-Pues yo pienso lo mismo**- Michiru sacando la lengua.

**-No sabes hacer otra cosa, que sacar la lengua niña tonta**-le reclamo

**-Ya no empieces Haruka –**lo regaño Andrew

**-¡Yo!**-se hiso el indignado

**-¡Si tú!-**lo señala-**pues simple no le hables y asunto arreglado**-lo mira con reproche

**-¡Ya mejor caminen!-**les ordeno Serena a todos

Los niños se fueron a sus respectivos salones.

Andrew, Zafiro y Taiki quedaron en el mismo salón, ellos cursarían su último año en la primaria en el cual fortalecerían su amistad. Las pequeñas rubias, Neflyte y Amy estarían en 4 grado, esta última le toco en otro grupo, pero eso no evitaría que con el paso de los años se hicieran las mejores amigas. Seiya, Malaquite, Haruka y Michiru estaban en 5 grado, pero en diferentes salones, los dos primeros se convirtieron en los mejores amigos, todo lo contrario de Haruka y Michiru ellos se odiaban, no se soportaban, se la pasaban molestándose y haciéndose la vida imposible uno a otro.

**ESCUELA MILENIO DE PLATA...**

Darien y Nicolas estaban como siempre en el mismo salón, eran inseparables, cada día que pasaba su amistad se fortalecía. Eran como el hermano que no tuvieron. Lita y Rei estaban también juntas en el mismo salón, pero este año conocerían a una nueva amiga Molly. La pequeña Hotaru que todavía le tocaba estar en prescolar junto con Luna.

**-Hoy empezamos un día de clases –**dijo Nicolas con aburrimiento y fastidio

**-Nick cada que entramos a clases dices lo mismo**-le reclama Darien

**-Es que es tan aburrida**- suspira con cansancio. Darien ríe

**-¡Anda amigo yo te ayudo a llegar al salón!-**lo comienza a empujar por detrás.

**-Lo único que me consuela es que conoceré a más hermosas chicas**-dice con alegría. Darien solo movió la cabeza, su amigo no cambiaba. Lo que él no sabía es que en un futuro estaría peor que él.

**VARIOS AÑOS DESPÚES**

Los años pasaban muy rápido. Los cambios que había en la vida de nuestros pequeños niños, eran muchos empezando desde su desarrollo físico, a veces se desconcertaban tanto, de ver como comenzaban a crecer parte que antes estaban pequeñas. Y su manera de pensar y ver la vida también sufría cambios.

Serena y Seiya decidieron que ya era momento de terminar su pequeño noviazgo, porque según Serena ya era aburrido y monótono. Seiya no entendió nada pero acepto, con la condición que seria los mejores amigos del mundo.

Mina y Malaquite por fin se hicieron novios después de tantos años de estar sintiendo insectos en el estómago. Ahora eran unos pequeña parejita que se amaban y cuidaban mucho.

Michiru y Haruka seguían odiándose a muerte. Por más que intentaban llevarse bien no podían era tan grande el odio que se tenían, que con el paso de los años se hiso más grande.

Taiki y Amy se llevan muy bien, pero la timidez de ambos, no los dejaba dar el siguiente paso. Pero el amor que se tenía se notaba a mil kilómetros de distancia.

Zafiro y Andrew eran muy dedicados a sus estudios. Ellos no pensaban para nada en las niñas y no es que no les gustaran, pero ellos como hermanos mayores querían darles el mejor ejemplo a sus hermanos.

Darien al llegar a la secundaría rompiendo corazón, era el niño más guapo que haya visto las niñas. Nuestro pelinegro cambio completamente de opinión, ahora era el que jugaba un poco con las niñas ya que se le acercaban como abejas a panal.

Nicolás fue quien entregó su corazón a la pequeña Rei, desde hacía unos meses acepto ser su novia con la condición que dejaría de ser un mujeriego. Nick acepto encantado ya que por esos hermosos ojos negros, haría lo que fuera.

Lita era una niña muy fuerte y grande, para su edad, pero muy hermosa. Ella había entregado su corazón a un hermoso chico rubio que ni la volteaba a ver. Pero no se daría por vencida lograría que le regalara una sola mirada.

**Casa Tsukino…**

Nuevamente Serenity entraba a la habitación de una de sus hijas, pateaba cosas al dar cada paso, movía la cabeza pensando, en cuanto han crecido y cambiado sus hijas.

**-¡Mina!-**le hablo. Pero la chica solo se removió en su lugar**-¡Mina!-**grito más fuerte

**-¡5 minutos mama!**-le pidió

**-Nada levántate, que se te hará tarde, para llegar a tu primer día de secundaría-**le jalo las sabanas**-¡date prisa, que voy a buscar a Serena!-**Mina se quedó acostada dando patadas al aire. Había cosas que nunca cambiarían.

Serena escucho que alguien tocaba su puerta.

**-¡Adelante!-**Serenity paso. Encontrándose con la hermosa figura de su hija ya arreglada y lista para bajar a desayunar. Serena se estaba convirtiendo en una hermosa mujer, era muy dedicada a lo que hacía. Una de las mejores alumnas de la escuela, estaba ingresando a la secundaria con las mejores calificaciones. Eso sí por dentro seguía siendo traviesa.

**-Cariño veo que ya estas lista-**la saludo su madre con un beso en la mejilla

**-Si mama, ya estoy lista y emocionada de entrar a la secundaría**-Contesto feliz

**-Si amor. Es una muy buena escuela, sé que la aprovecharas al máximo-l**e mira con ternura

**-Ya verás que si mama. Por fin entrare en "Milenio de Plata"**- esa era la secundaria en la cual sus amigos y primos estaban cursando.

**CONTINUARA…**

**Bien mis niñas hermosas aquí les dejo otro cap. mas esperando que sea de su agrado.**

**Como pueden ver mis niños ya crecieron un poquito, que va a pasar entre esas hermosas parejitas, ahora que van estar en la misma escuela… no se ustedes pero yo ya quiero ver el encuentro entre esos dos jajaja…**

**Amigas gracias por sus comentarios, me animan a seguir con esta locura núm. 2, pero que la hago con todo mi cariño****… yesqui2000, conyta moon y matildechiba**** les agradezco que siempre estén conmigo, que dejen sus comentarios, son lo que me ayudan a continuar… las quiero**

**También gracias a todas esas personitas que pasan a leer…**

**Y por último una enorme disculpa por todos los horrores que puedan encontrar…**

**Nos leemos abrazos de osa =)**


	6. Drama y rivalidad

**LOS PERSONAJES DE ESTA HISTORIA NO ME PERTECENEN SON PROPIEDAD DE LA GRANDIOSA NAOKO TAKEUCHI. YO SOLO ME ADJUDICO LA HISTORIA CREACION DE MI LOCA CABEZA =)**

**CAPITULO 6.**

Serena ya estaba por terminar su desayuno, mientras platicaba muy amenamente con su madre. Estaba tan emocionada de entrar a la secundaria. De pronto su madre voltea a ver el reloj que estaba en la cocina.

**-¡Magui por favor sirva el desayuno de Mina! **–le ordeno Serenity, a la chica de servicio que ya tenía varios años trabajando con ellos.

Después de que Fiore y Kenji comenzaran a trabajar juntos, les empezó a ir muy bien. Ahora podían gozar de una buena posición económica y poder vivir tranquilamente. El sueño de Kenji se estaba haciendo realidad, sus hijos estaban recibiendo lo mejor.

**-Si señora-**fue la corta respuesta de chica

**-5, 4, 3, 2, 1-**contaba Serenity, viendo a Serena con cara de diversión

De pronto se comenzaron a escuchar unos pasos bajando rápidamente las escaleras, era Mina que todavía traía un zapato en la mano.

**-¡Hay Mina!**-fueron las palabras de Serena, mientras movía la cabeza con diversión

**-¡Que! mama no me levanto**-reprocho Mina

-**Por dios Mina, cada mañana termino con dolor de garganta de tanto gritarte**-Serenity la mira con reproche

**-Bueno es que, es que-**no sabía que decir

**-¡Ya mejor desayuna que llegaremos tarde por tu culpa!**- le dijo Serena

Mina solo saco la legua, tiro su zapato y se lo metió como pudo. se sentó en la mesa y comenzó a comer como desesperada.

**-Mina definitivamente mi vida nunca será aburrida contigo a mi lado-**comenzó a reír Serena y Serenity le siguió

Mina levanto la mirada

**-¡Que quieres decir con eso Serena!-**habla con la boca llena y mirando a su hermana con los ojos entrecerrados.

**-¡Mina! –**La llamo su madre**-¡eso es muy asqueroso!**

**-Perdón ma, es que Serena siempre me fastidia-**termino por tragar lo que tenía en la boca

Serenity solo sonreía, solo una de sus hijas creció con el tiempo, porque la otra se quedó atrapada en un cuerpo de señorita, con mente de niña

**-¡Ya mejor váyanse que el chofer las está esperando!-**les ordeno Serenity**- yo tengo que prepara a Samy**

Las chicas tomaron sus cosas, se despidieron de su madre y Magui, caminaron a salida. Cuando ya iban en la camioneta Mina comenzó a dar pequeños saltos

**-Por dios, que emoción es nuestro primer día de clases**-decía Mina emocionada

**-Si será un nuevo comienzo**-Serena suspira-**nuevos maestros, compañeros, amigos y por qué no un amor **–suspira

**-¡No eso de amor no me gusta!-**dice Mina con un puchero-**yo quiero a mi Mali**-Serena solo rueda los ojos, pobre Malaquite siempre le ponía diferentes apodos cursis.

**-Mina nadie está diciendo que dejes Malaquite. Yo hablo de un amor para mi** –sonríe

**-A bueno eso si yo te ayudaré a buscar tu amor-**grita emocionada, Serena la mira con horror

**-¡No! no gracias –**se señala ella misma – ¡**yo puedo solit**a!

**-Serena eres mala**-comienzan a reír.

A pesar de sus diferencia su amor de hermanas, no ha cambiado en nada al contrario se han hecho más unidas.

El chofer las ayudo a bajar de la camioneta.

**-Gracias leo-**le agradeció Serena

**-Gracias guapo-**Mina le guiñe un ojo, provocando en él un sonrojo

**-¡Mina por dios!** –la regaña Serena

**-¡Hay ahora que hice!-**se cruza de brazos y voltea la cara

**-Nada**-mueve la cabeza-**olvídalo ¡mejor anda vamos!**-comienza caminar

**-¡Serena!-**se escucha un grito. Ella voltea a ver al dueño de la voz

**-¡Seiya!**-corre abrazar a su amigo, se le cuelga como chango, después de la demostración de cariño, Serena bajo.

Al sentir el piso en la planta de sus pies, miro a su amigo, Seiya era un chico realmente guapo el tiempo lo ha cambiado mucho, ahora usaba el cabello largo, amarrado a una coleta.

Iba alagarlo cuando su mirada se enfoca a la de un chico que los veía con un gesto de desagrado. Y se quedó muda completamente.

**-¿Serena que pasa?**-pregunto su amigo, al ver que ella estaba en otro lado. Pero no obtuvo respuesta, así que decidió ver al lugar donde veía a su amiga con tanto interés.

Y ahí estaba el estúpido de Darien Chiba, mirando con enojo a su amiga. Él era el chico más popular de la escuela. Pero tenía un defecto muy grande, era muy arrogante.

**-¡Serena!-**le hablo a su amiga**-¡Serena!**-le movió un poco. Por fin pudo obtener la atención de su amiga

**-Si-**lo mira, pero si dejar ver al chico que tenía en frente

**-¡No te acerque a el entendido!**-le ordeno ganándose toda la atención de Serena.

**-¿Por qué me dices eso?**-lo mira con curiosidad

**-¡Porque es el chico más odioso, de toda la escuela!**- haciendo un gesto de desagrado.

Pero ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta que Darien se acercó a ellos

**-O vamos Kou**-le llamo la atención-**no asuste a esta pobre señorita**-miro a Serena a los ojos. Nuevamente sentía como el estómago se apretó y el corazón comenzó a asaltarle como loco. Ella era la niña que vio hace varios años.

**-¡No la estoy asustando!**-Seiya lo mira con enojo -**simplemente le estoy advirtiendo que se aleje de ti-**lo señala, toca el pecho de Darien con el dedo.

Darien mira al dedo de Seiya y lo avienta la mano con enojo.

**-¡No me toques! –**le advirtió

**-¡Yo te toco cuando quiera!**-le contesto, gritando más fuerte y lo reto con la mirada

**- Seguro que esta chica es tu novia y tienes miedo que te la quite**-dice con burla

**-¡Eres un estúpido!**-le grita Seiya más molesto de lo que estaba

**-No te preocupes **–voltea a ver a Serena, la cual estaba embelesada con la belleza masculina de Darien, tenía la piel morena ,cabello negro como la noche y unos hermosos ojos color zafiro, tan profundos como el mar**-a mí no me gustan los changos con chongos-**sonrió con arrogancia.

Serena llevaba un peinado de dos coletas. Solo abrió la boca, no podía creer lo que dijo.

**-¡Oye idiota no le digas así a mi hermana!**-le grita Mina molesta

**-Vaya son dos iguales**-Darien miro a Mina de pies a cabeza

**-Mira tonto arrogante ¡más te vale que no te metas con nosotras! ¡Porque te vas arrepentir!-**Darien comenzó a reír, mientras caminaba

**-Cuatro palabras. No- te- tengo- miedo**-mientras las señalaba a las dos, se fue riendo de ellas

**-¡Vas a creer, tremendo idiota!**-Mina estaba tan molesta que daba patadas al aire-¡**tú porque te dejaste Serena! –**grito a su hermana, que todavía estaba en la nubes

**-Pues**-pero una voz no la dejo continuar

**-Mina-**hablo Malaquite a espaldas de su novia la cual volteo a verlos y grita

**-¡Que quieres!**-lo mira con molestia. Malaquite solo mueve las manos, pero cuando se dio cuenta quien era se le hecho en sima y lo abrazos con cariño-¡**Mali cariño!**-lo mira con ojitos brillosos

**-Vaya, veo que ya se te paso el mal humo**r –le dice en tono dulce

**-Hay es que contigo a mi lado **–suspira-**me olvido de todo lo malo**-suspira nuevamente

Serena y Seiya se miran entre ellos y mueven la cabeza, comienzan a reír

**-¡Ustedes de que se ríen!**- reclama Mina

**-De nada**-contesta Serena

**-¡Ahora ya hablas!**-Mina le reclama-¿**dime porque te dejaste de ese estúpido arrogante?**-se olvida del abrazo con su novio, para mirarla con reproche y con brazos en la cintura

**-Pues** –la mira -**pues porque Seiya me dijo que me alejara de ese chico**

**-¡De quien hablan?**-pregunto Malaquite

**-De un estúpido arrogante que le dijo chango con chongos a mi hermana-**le contesta Mina. Malaquite solo lleva su mirad a Seiya a ver si él le puede contestar de quien hablan

**-Esta hablan del estúpido de Chiba**-Seiya dijo con gestos de desagrado. Malaquite solo sonríe

**-¿ahora que te hiso?**-pregunto en tono divertido

**-Molesto a Serena **–le contesta**-¡y no se lo iba a permitir**!- ese era cuento de todos los días con esos dos.

**-Seiya ya deja esa rivalidad con él, por dios ya te he dicho que Darien es muy buena person**a-Malaquite solo se queda esperando la respuesta de su amigo.

Mientras una pequeña rubia pensaba, a sí que ese bombón se llama Darien Chiba. Sonrió al saber por lo menos su nombre

**-Es un estúpido, idiota y tarado-**pero su mirada viajó a un chico rubio que se acercó a Serena

-**O es un gusto conocer a tan hermosa chica-**decía el chico mientras tomaba la mano y depositaba un beso en ella. La cara de Serena estaba más roja que un tomate-¿**cuál es tu nombre hermosura?-**pregunto. Mientras Serena pensaba en que tenía unos hermosos ojos

**-Serena Tsukino**-por fin contesto

**- Un gusto Serena yo-**se señala-**soy Lason Mick**-guiñe un ojo

**-¡Ya Lason aléjate de ella!**-le pide Seiya mientras lo empuja levemente

**-¡Tranquilo Seiya! solo me estaba presentando**-mira con diversión a su amigo

**-¡Pues eres muy confianzudo!- l**e reclama**-¡Mas te vale que te mantengas lejos de ella!**-le ordena

**-¡Ya Seiya relájate! yo me puedo cuidar solita-**le habla Serena**. Tu amigo es muy lindo**-dice Serena, sin dejar de ver a Lason, mientras le regala una hermosa sonrisa

**-Ves a Serena le caí muy bien. ¡Ven Serena permite escoltarte hasta tu salón!-**mientras le toma la mano y la entrelazaba con su brazo.

**-Claro con mucho gusto-c**omienzan a caminar.

Seiya estaba que echaba chispas por el atrevimiento de su amigo, él no podía permitir que nadie se le acercara su mejor amiga y menos Lason, tenía una muy mala reputación con las chicas, las tomaba como si fueran trofeos.

Los demás los seguían.

**- ¿Dime Serena en que grupo estas?**-le pregunto Lason, con una sonrisa en su rostro

**-En primero C**-Le contesta de igual manera que él lo hiso

**-Bien** –Comenzaron a caminar por un largo pasillo. Mientras caminaban algunas chicas, la miraban con reproche. Ya que Lason era uno de los chicos más asediados.

**- Veo que tienes muchas admiradoras**-le dijo Serena

**-Hay pues como no Serena. Solo míralo están guapo**-dijo Mina, metiéndose en la platica

**-¡Mina!**-Le reclamo Malaquite. Mina solo se llevó el dedo índice a la boca.

**-Perdón**-le pide. Malaquite se cruza de brazos**-a pero eso si no están guapo como tu mi Mali**-lo abraza. Todos comenzaron a reír, risas que llamaron la atención de un grupo de chicos que estaban platicando en medio del pasillo.

Voltearon a ver de donde provenían esas risas.

El pelinegro no podía creerlo "chonguitas" venia entrelazada del antipático de Lason Mick, pero esa niña sí que es rápida primero Seiya y ahora con este

**-¡Serena!** –se escuchó un susurro-¿**qué está haciendo con Lason?**-pregunto con curiosidad.

**-Hay pues que no vez, anda viendo a ver con quien se queda**-contesto Darien con enojo. El chico rubio volteo a verlo con enojo

**-¡Cuidado con lo que dices Darien!**-le advirtió

**-Que no me digas que tú también te quedas prendado de esa niña loca** -lo mira. no sabía por qué reaccionaba así, si era la segunda vez que la veía en su vida

**-Esa niña loca, como la llamas, se llama Serena y es mi prima **–le grita Haruka molesto.

Darien abrió los ojos como platos

**-¡Tu prima!** –lo mira, sin poder creerlo

**-Claro, ya te había contado que mis primas entrarían a estudiar aquí**-le recordó ya más tranquilo

**-Si ya lo recuerdo**-volteo a ver a "chonguitas"**-pero deberías de advertirle que se aleje de Lason**-voltea nuevamente a la pareja que seguía riendo

**-¡Si lo hare!**-Haruka mira a su prima, la cual estaba encantada con Lason

**-¡Ya chicos mejor caminemos, se nos hará tarde!**-le dice Nicolás con cara de diversión

**-¡Haruka cui…!**-la advertencia de Nick llego demasiado tarde

Al darse vuelta, fue inevitable que Haruka chocara con una hermosa Chica, de cabellos agua marinos.

**-Auch** –Se quejó Michiru, tocándose la frente-¡**eres un idiota Tenou!**-le reclama

**-¡No la idiota eres tú!**-al mismo tiempo que la voltea a ver a los ojos. Pero tenía algo diferente Michiru había regresado más hermosa que nunca, estaba más alta y su cuerpo también estaba más desarrollado. Haruka empezó a sentir que sudaba frio y el corazón le saltaba como loco

**-¡Quítate!** –lo aventó. Y ella comenzó a caminar directo a donde estaban Seiya y los demás.

**-¿Haruka te paso una servilleta?-**le pregunto Darien con diversión, el ensimismado solo movió la cabeza a los lados

**-¡Que!-**pregunta- ¿**eso por qué?-**lo mira esperando respuesta

**-se está escurriendo la baba**-Darien finge pasarle la mano por su boca, comenzó a reír junto con Nick

**-Jajaja-**dice con sarcasmo-**muy gracioso Darien**

**-¡Ya tranquilo anda vamos!**-le tomo del hombro

Darien no pudo evitar voltear a ver a esa pequeña rubia de chonguitas, era tan hermosa, esa mirada que durante todos estos años no la había logrado olvidar.

Serena era la misma niña escandalosa, que se encontró en el restaurant hace varios años. Por lo que veía seguía siendo la misma. Ahora recordaba como sus amigos la defendían entre ellos estaba Haruka.

Serena sintió una mirada sobre ella, volteo para ver quien la miraba con tanto interés. Se sorprendió al darse cuenta que era el, Darien chiba. Sin pensarlo le sonrió con timidez. Sonrisa que fue correspondida por Darien.

Él se alejó rápidamente con sus compañeros entonces, se dio cuenta que Haruka iba con ellos, pero decidió que sería mejor saludarlo después.

Mina y Serena se encontraban ya instaladas en su nuevo salón, la maestra les pido que pasaran al frente y se presentaran al resto del grupo.

Primero paso Amy, saludando a todos con timidez. Después paso una chica de cabellos negros muy linda

**-Hola, yo soy Rei Chiba, tengo 12 años y mi pasatiempo favorito es leer**-todos la saludaron

Chiba Serena pensó, que seguro es familiar de Darien

**-Seguro que esa niña es igual de arrogante que el tan Darien-**le susurro Mina a Serena

**-¿Por qué lo dices?**-pregunto Serena con interés

**-Hay Serena, no hace falta ser adivinos. Para darse cuenta que es hermana o prima de ese**-contesta, con gesto de molestia, solo de recordar como le digo ese a su hermana

**-Pues pude ser**- Serena volteo a verla nuevamente

Así le siguieron la presentación

Después de Rei paso Lita, seguida de Molly, Kakyuu, Neflyte y el resto de grupo. Hasta que llegaron a las gemelas. Las cuales pasaron juntas a presentarse

**-Hola me llamo Mina**-sonrió**-es un gusto conocerlos a todos-**con una leve reverencia**- espero que seamos muy buenos amigos**-termino con su presentación

**- yo soy Serena, también espero que nos llevemos muy bien **–les regalo una sonrisa. Algunos de los chicos las miraban con mucho interés

Todos las saludaron al unísono, las chicas se fueron a tomar su lugar

**-¿He chicas que tal se han sentido en el primer día de clases?** –pregunto Amy

**-Súper**-contesto Mina-**hay muchos chicos hermosos**-suspira

**-¡Eso lo tiene que saber mi hermano! –**hablo Naflyte, que estaba sentado detrás de ella. Mina volteo a verlo, su cuñis como ella lo llamaba, tenía una sonrisa de arrogancia en el rostro.

**-¡Chismoso!**-Lo acuso, antes de voltearse nuevamente en su lugar

**- ¡Coqueta!**-Le reclamo. Mina voltea indignada.

**-¡Yo!-**lo mira, con ojos entre cerrados

**-Pues no veo a otra coqueta aquí cerca**-contesta Neflyte- **por algo mi hermano me pidió que te cuidara. ¡Él ya sabe cómo eres!-**la chica no hiso esperar, para aparecer su drama

**-¡Mi puchungo te pidió eso!**-habla en todo dramático. Neflyte solo asintió-**así que él no confía en mi**-se toca la frente con su mano derecha

**-¡Nada! ¡Nada!**-contesto Neflyte en el mismo tono de drama que su amiga y moviendo la cabeza

**-¡dios!-**grito Mina tan fuerte-¡**que terrible! mi amado no confía en mí-**pero sus gritos llamaron la atención de la maestra

**-¡Señorita Tsukino!-**la llamo**-¿se puede saber que le pasa?-**la mira con enojo.

Mina se acomoda, rápidamente en su lugar

**-Hay nada maestra. Solo estaba ensayando una obra de teatro**-le contesta con inocencia-**es que de grande sueño con ser una gran actriz**-termina con ojitos soñadores y juntando sus manos

**-Pues es usted muy escandalosa y sobre actuada**-le contesto la maestra-**¡a haga el favor de poner atención!-**Mina solo asintió

Mientras Serena y los demás aguantaban las ganas de reír

Ellos cuatro han estado juntos desde la primaria, pero la diferencia es que ahora si les toco estar en el mismo grupo

**-Que bien por fin estaremos juntos-**dijo Serena con felicidad. Todos los demás sonrieron.

Mientras una chica de cabellos castaños se presentaba con Kakyuu

**-Hola, me llamo Lita-**se presentó extendiéndole la mano

**- Soy Rei**-le hablo para llamar su atención

**-Y yo Molly-**la chica de cabellos rojos las miraba con diversión

**-Hola chicas. Soy Kakyuu, es un gusto conocerlas a todas**-les sonrió

**-Cuenta con nosotras para lo que necesites**-le dijo Molly

**-Gracias**-les agradeció, ya que era su primer día en esta escuela

**-cuéntanos Kakyuu de que Escuela vienes**-le pregunto Rei. La chica comenzó con su relato, les conto que venía de la primaria núm. 5.

La hora de receso llego rápido, los niños estaban comiendo.

**-Estos es genial** –decía Mina con la boca llena de comida

**-¡Hay Mina no seas sucia!-**le dijo Amy

**-¡Que!**-pregunto todavía con la boca abierta

**-Es que estás hablando con la boca llena de comida Mina eso es asqueroso **–la regaño Serena. Mina trago todo de un solo bocado. Siempre hacia eso, creo que esta vez le diré a papa que la meta a clases de modales, pensó Serena

**-¡Hay son unas exageradas!-**les reclamo con ojos llorosos

**-¡Claro que no lo somos Mina!**-Serena la miro-**a nadie le gusta ver como masticas la comida**

Comenzaron a reír todos los que estaban en la mesa

**-¡Por qué siempre se burlan de mí! –**se quejo

En una mesa que se encontraba vacía llegaron a ocuparla las demás chicas Rei y sus amigas, saludaron a sus compañeras

**-Hola –**saludo Rei

**-Hola –**contestaron los chicos de la otra mesa

**-¡Tú eres Rei Chiba verdad?-**pregunto Amy

**-Así es, ustedes son**- señalando a cada uno de ellos-**Serena, Mina, Neflyte y Amy-**todos asintieron-**es un gusto chico. Ellas son Lita, Molly y Kakyuu-**presento a su amigas

**-Hay que bueno que nos lo recordaste. Que la verdad ni atención puse, cuando se presentaron-**dijo Mina

**-¡Mina!** –le gritaron todos al mismo tiempo

**-¡Que!** **no me acordaba**-las risas no se hicieron esperar

**-¡Hay Mina!** –movió la cabeza Amy

**-¡Que! es que pensé que serían muy mala onda y arrogantes**-contesto

**-¡Mina!-**se escuchó nuevamente el grito

**-¡No puedes juzgar a las personas solo con verlas! **–la reto Serena

**-Hay pero como el tonto de hace rato se portó, pensé que eran iguales**-dijo encogiéndose de hombros

**-¿Cómo puedes pensar eso?-**le dijo Naflyte

**-¡Tu cállate que no estabas!**-lo miro con enojo**-tu deberías de aplicar ese dicho que dice camarón que de duerme se lo lleva el aire**-le saca la lengua

**-¿Que no es camarón que se duerme se lo lleva la corriente?**-pregunto Lita en un susurro. Serena solo asintió

**-¿Que tiene que ver con lo que estamos hablando?**-pregunto Kakyuu

Serena solo movió la cabeza

**-No le hagan caso chicas, así es mi hermana**-comenzaron a reír

**-Pues es un gusto tener nuevos compañeros-**dijo feliz Rei-¡**qué les parece si compartimos la mesa!**

**-Si por nosotras no hay problema. Ya vez que se dice, donde no cabe uno no cabe ninguno-**digo Mina

**-¡Hay Mina!**-la mira Amy**-no se dice así**

**-¿Entonces cómo?**-pregunto

**-Donde caben dos caben tre**s-contesta Amy

**-¿Y cómo dije yo?** –vuelve a preguntar. Amy iba a contestar pero Naflyte le tapa la boca

**-¡Ya Amy ignórala, sabes que esto no tendrá fin! **–mira a Mina-¡**ella nunca lo va entender!**

**-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?**-pregunto Mina, con enojo

**-La verdad Mina, tu nunca entiendes nada de nada-** contesto

**-¡Mira!** –pero Serena, paro la pelea

**-¡Ya basta ustedes dos!** –les ordeno-**no comiencen delante de nuestras nuevas amigas** –los miro con reproche

**-Está bien. ¡Pero dile a este que me las va a pagar!**-le dijo Mina, Serena solo movió la cabeza

Las chicas comenzaron a charlar de todo un poco, se enteraron que Rei era hermana de Darien y que tenían una hermana más pequeña que todavía está en la primaria.

Un poco más tarde se encontraban entrenando el equipo de futbol americano, en el cual Darien es el capitán.

**-¡Lánzala Nick!**-le pidió Darien

Nick sin pensarlo mucho, le lanzó el balón que cayo justo en las manos de Darien, el cual comenzó a correr por toda la cancha, anotando

Seiya se quita el casco con molestia

**-¡Pero porque lo dejas pasar!-** le reclama a Malaquite y lo mira con enojo

**-Ya Seiya deja tu rivalidad. Esto es solo un juego**-le contesto, en el mismo tono que el

**-Si Kou**-le hablo Darien **– no recuerdo haberte hecho nada para que me odios así**-lo miro**-Ya se es que soy más guapo que tu**-le digo arrogante

**-Eres un**-se iba echar encima

**-¡Ya tranquilo!**-le hablo y detuvo Lason – ¡**déjalo que diga lo que quiere!**-miro a Darien**- tu Chiba ya no digas tantas estupideces.**

**-Yo no soy el que comienzo, es tu amiguito**-le contesto

**-Ya será mejor que vayamos a cambiarnos chicos** –hablo Haruka para calmar los ánimos

**-¡Vamos! **–hablo Malaquite-**buen juego amigo**-mientras le daba la mano a Darien

Darien se llevaba muy bien con todos, pero con Seiya tenía una rivalidad que no entendía el por qué. Siempre terminaban peleando, ya una vez se agarraron a golpes frente a toda la escuela y todo por una chica en la que estaba interesado Seiya.

Con Lason no tenía la gran amistad pero se toleraban. Después de la broma que le jugó, el nunca más se volvió a meter con él.

Lason con el tiempo ha cambiado mucho. Pero Darien seguía sin confiarse mucho de el. Claro él es otro de los chicos más populares de todo el instituto, cosa que no desperdicia para nada.

Ya estaban de camino a los vestidores, platicaban y reían. Seiya era quien tenía el ceño fruncido por el enojo provocado.

Se terminaron las clases y ya todos se encontraban fuera de del instituto esperando a sus padres que estaban a punto de llegar por ellos. Las chicas reían de cosas sin importancia.

Mientras un chico pelinegro se acercó al grupo para llamar la atención de su hermana.

**-¡Rei!-**le hablo. La pelinegra volteo

**-Hola Darien**-saludo-**deja te presento a mis nuevas amigas-l**as señaló a todas

**-¡Después!** –le contesto con indiferencia

**-Si déjalo Rei, no queremos conocer a nadie tan odioso**-dijo Mina, viendo feo a Darien

**-Hay pero si hablo la chonguitas Jr**.-hablo Darien en tono de burla

**-"Chonguitas" tiene los** –pero no la dejaron hablar

**-¡Mina!**-gritaron todos

**-Es que este es un estúpido con letras mayúsculas**-señalo a Darien-¡**dejen lo pongo en su lugar!-**le suplico, mientras juntaba sus manos

**-¡Ya chonguitas Jr. cálmate!**- le ordeno. Mina se puso roja del coraje

**-Hay pero eres el chico más odioso del mundo, que dijo del mundo del universo-**grito

-¡**Mina cálmate!** –le pidió Serena

**- ¡Tú Darien deja de fastidiar a mis amigas!**-le reclamo Rei

**-¡Yo! si ellas son las que comenzaron-**contesto con indignación

**-Pues tú no te quedas precisamente callado Darien** –le dijo Lita

-**Te presentare a todas mis amigas-**le volvió a decir Rei**- mira ella es Kakyuu, el Neflyte, Amy y Mina que ya conoces muy bien**-la mencionada le saco la lengua, le voltio la cara**- ella es Serena**-la mencionada no pudo evitar sonreír

**- Mucho gusto**- le extendió la mano. Darien correspondió al gesto.

Las descargas que sintieron los hicieron saltar, su miraron y el corazón comenzó a latir tan rápidamente que casi no se sentían los latidos, que era esto tan extraño que sentían uno al otro.

**-Mucho gusto Darien Chiba**-se presentó. Soltó la mano

**-Espero que nos llevemos muy bien Darien**-Serena sonrió

**-Yo también lo espero "chonguitas"**-le sonrió. Serena frunció el ceño

**-¡Me llamo Serena"-**le recalco su nombre

**-Está bien, "Serena chonguitas"**-comenzaron a reír

**-¡Está bien llámeme cómo quieres!**-le dijo Serena.

Mina estaba con la mandíbula en el piso, como que llamara como el quiera, que estaba pasando con su hermana donde se la cambiaron para ir a reclamar.

**-Hola Serena** –hablo Lason, para llamar la atención

**-Hola Lason** –saludo como sin nada

**-Te quería invitar a tomar un helado **–le dijo

Pero Darien sintió que la sangre le hervía solo de imaginarla otra vez cerca de él. Hablo sin pensar

**-¡No! ¡Yo ya la invite a salir!** –dijo sin más y desafiando a Lason con la mirada

**-¿Pero Darien?**-apenas Serena pudo decir algo

**-Nada y**o – se señaló- **te invito a tomar un helado**-la mira esperando su respuesta

**-Eso quiere decir Chiba, que no la habías invitado**-le reclama Lason

**-No, pero ya lo estoy haciendo**-lo mira con enojo

Los dos terminan de retarse con la mirada y voltean a ver a Serena

**-¿Entonces Serena dinos con cuál de los dos saldrás**?-le pregunta Lason

**-¡Pues claro que será conmigo!**-Darien contesta por ella

**-¡Cállate! ella no ha dicho nada**-le ordeno Lason**-¿entonces Serena? **–insistió con la pregunta

**-Bueno yo**-los mira

**CONTINUARA…**

**Bien mis niñas hermosas les dejo otro cap. espero que les guste. Una enorme disculpa por tardar un poco en actualizar la verdad que no es por falta de inspiración sino de tiempo. Pero ya estoy aquí con mis niños traviesos jaja que tal mi pequeña Mina tremenda he jajaja ¿y que les pareció el encuentro de esos dos? como ven mi hermoso príncipe si se acordó de Serena, pero creo que ella de él no jajajaja. **

**GRACIAS A TODAS MIS HERMOSAS AMIGAS QUE PASAN Y ME DEJAN SUS RW. Niñas leo cada uno de sus rw, así que les pido una disculpa por no contestar cada uno de ellos, pero como les menciono esta vez el tiempo estaba sobre mí. PERO SE LOS AGRASCO CON EL CORAZON, POR USTEDES ES QUE ESTOY TRANTANDO DE DAR LO MEJOR. ****Conyta Moon****, ****Barbielove****, ****Yesqui2000****, Camony (hermosa te agradezco tus palabras y bienvenida a mi historia espero poder seguir teniendo tu apoyo) y ****Matildechiba**** LAS ADORO.**

**Espero estar actualizando "Tú me cambiaste la vida" en estos días, les confieso que llevo varios cap. adelantados con esta historia, solo es cuestión de checar el cap. y subirlo. **

**Gracias a esas personitas que pasan a leer anónimamente les agradezco el tiempo que se toman en leer un abrazo para ustedes también.**

**Y ya saben una disculpa por todos los horrores de ortografía que se encuentre PERDON.**

**NOS LEEMOS =)**


	7. Nuevamente rivales

**LOS PERSONAJES DE ESTA HISTORIA SON DE LA GRANDIOSA NAOKO TAKEUCHI. YO SOLO ME ADJUDICO LA HISTORIA CRACION DE MI LOCA CABEZITA…**

**CAPITULO 6…**

Serena volteaba de un lado al otro no sabía que decir. Los chicos la miraban con interés esperando la respuesta, Darien tenía los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido, Lason solo la miraba rogando con la miraba que lo escogiera a él.

Se le hacía cruel dejar a Lason, si él fue quien la invito primero, pero si se decidía por él, Darien se molestaría más con ella, y si era honesta no quería que él se molestara ¡por qué! no lo sabía, pero le dolía el solo imaginar que nunca más le volvería hablar, si se iba con Lason.

De pronto se le ilumino algo por dentro. Pero como no lo pensó antes

**-¡Chicos! –**los llamo, ganándose la mirada de los dos

**-Si**-contestaron al unísono. El interés era notorio

**-¡Que les parece!-**piensa por unos segundos-**bueno es una sugerencia-**los mira. No muy convencida de hablar

**-¿Cuál?** –pregunta Lason

**-Si tú habla con confianza ¿a quién elegiste?**-le alentó Darien. Serena le regalo una hermosa sonrisa, y se animó hablar

**-¿Qué les parece si vamos los tres a tomar ese helado?-**les sonríe. Los chicos se voltearon a ver, al igual que todos los presentes que estaban de curiosos

**-¡Que!** –Grita Darien**-¡claro que no!** –el enojo era notorio, causando en Serena una profunda tristeza

**- Yo estoy de acuerdo con lo que tú elijas bonita**-dice Lason, mirándola con ternura

Pero a Darien no le gustó nada esa respuesta, el no iba a permitir que lo dejara como el malo del cuento ante Serena. ¡No claro que no!

**-Está bien Serena, será como tú quieras, iremos los tres **–Darien la miro. A chica se le ilumino el rostro por la felicidad que sintió.

**-¡En serio Darien!**-el mencionado solo asintió-**que bien, ¡entonces vamos**! -los animo a seguir

**-¡Serena!**-la llamo Mina, la mencionada solo volteo a verla

**-Si dime**-le contesto, esperando a ver que quería su hermana

**-No te puedes ir con idiota y hermoso, sin pedirle permiso a mama**-le recordó

**-¡Hay dios!**-contesta Serena con preocupación**-se me olvidaba ese gran detalle**-tocándose la frente con la mano

Lason saco su celular y se lo extendió

**-¡Toma! llama a tu mama, para que le pidas permiso**-mientras le regalaba una sonrisa coqueta

**-¡Claro tienes razón!**-Serena tomo el teléfono, comenzó a marcar el número de su casa

**-¡Dile que yo te llevare a tu casa! **–le dijo Darien. Ella solo asintió y se alejó un poco de todos sus amigos

**-¡Pensaste que no me di cuenta de tus intenciones!**-le murmuro Darien a Lason. El volteo a verlo

**-Si, pero creo que saliste más listillo que yo ¡verdad Chiba!**-le reclamo con una sonrisa de lado

**-Claro, eso siempre es así –**Darien curvo una sonrisa con arrogancia

**-¡Pues ya veremos con quien se queda!** –lo reto

**-No se para que pierdes tu tiempo. Si ya sabes que me escogerá a mí-**le contesto, causando el enojo en su compañero

**-Pues eso lo veremos**-el rubio lo fulmino con la mirada.

Por un momento él pensó que estaría un paso delante de Chiba, le presto su celular a Serena para que llamara a su casa, a si se quedaría grabado el número y él le llamaría.

Pero Darien le saco un pie por delante, el la llevaría a su casa, dándose cuenta donde vive. Pero eso no lo detendrá. Tenía que lograr que Serena sea, su nueva conquista, realmente le gustaba.

Desde el momento que la vio parada con Seiya, le robo toda su atención, por esa razón se acercó a saludarla.

Serena regreso donde sus amigos, le regreso el celular a su dueño.

**-Muchas gracias-**le agradeció-**no hay ningún problema, mama me dio permiso-**sonrió

**-¡Pues entonces vamos!**-Darien la tomo del brazo con cuidado. Sin darle tiempo a nada más.

Serena solo les dijo adiós con la mano a todos los chicos, Lason los siguió.

Rei no podía creer que Darien se comportara así, él nunca se toma tantas molestias por una chica. Cuando él se les acercaba y ellas no correspondían a su gesto la manda al diablo, cosa que era raro ya que todas nunca se hacían del rogar, cuando se trataba de el.

**-¡No lo puedo creer**!-decía Lita mirando cómo se iba su amigo. Todavía muy impresionada

**-Créeme, que estoy igual que tú**-dijo Rei

**-Pues se nota que Serena lo dejo impresionado**-Molly miraba con diversión a sus amigas

Llegaron al estacionamiento, donde se encontraba un deportivo rojo

**-Bien sube-**Darien abrió la puerta para que Serena entrara

**-Claro**-ella subió encantada

**-¡Tu súbete atrás!**-le dijo con tono molesto a Lason

**-Hay que amable Chiba**-hiso una reverencia-¿**a mí no me abrirás la puerta?-**se burló de el

**-¡Si claro!**-contesto Darien con sarcasmo-¡**vete al infierno!-**Lason subió.

Mientras Darien rodeo el coche para subir, tomo asiento

**-¡Por favor pónganse sus cinturones!**-les pidió. Los chicos la obedecieron

**-¿Tú vas a conducir?-**le pregunto Serena sorprendida

**-Claro "chonguitas" ¡quien esperabas!**-le sonrió. Mientras ponía en marcha el coche.

**-Bueno, pensé que nos llevaría tu chofer-**contesto con algo de pena.

Darien rio. Serena se sintió tan atraída a él, por la manera en que reía se veía tan guapo

**-No. Yo tengo mi auto desde hace algunos meses**-le contesto cuándo dejo de reír**-aparte que él tenía que llevar a Rei y Hotaru a casa.**

**-¿Es que no eres muy chico para estar conduciendo?**-pregunto nuevamente, el solo se encogió de hombros

**-Pues creo que no. porque lo hago bastante bien-**le sonrió

Lason solo veía desde la parte de atrás como estaba ganándose a serena.

**- Eso es algo que hacemos todos los chicos de esta escuela**-le hablo Lason para llamar la atención de la chica.

**-¡En serio!**-se puso el dedo índice en el labio-**pues creo que tendré que aprender a conducir yo también**-sonríe

**-No te precipites, eso es con calma-**le contesto**-pero cuando quieras, te doy una vuelta en mi motocicleta**-la miro con coquetería.

Darien solo rodo los ojos.

**-¡Manejas una motocicleta!**-pregunto cómo tonta, ganándose la risa de Lason –**perdón es que no puedo creer que tengas una motocicleta**- bajo un poco la mirada

**-No hay problema hermosa**-le giño un ojo-**hace más de tres años que practico. Es mi pasatiempo-**dijo con orgullo

**-¡Qué bien!**-Serena aplaudió-**pues entonces aceptó dar esa vuelta contigo**

Darien carraspeo ganándose nuevamente la atención de los presentes

**-¡Lason! por favor eso no es cosa del otro mundo**- dijo con molestia en la voz**-¡deja de presumir! quien no sabe manejar una motocicleta-**lo mira por el espejo retrovisor

**-Pues yo no** –contesto Serena con inocencia

Lason comenzó a reír, Ella lo miro con el ceño fruncido

**-¿Puedo saber que te ríes?**-le reclamo

**-Perdona hermosa. Es que eres tan inocente a vece**s-le contesto, todavía riendo

**-No te confíes, a veces puedo ser muy peligrosa**- lo miro con los ojos entrecerrados.

Lason trago grueso no sabía porque esa advertencia, le produjo escalofríos.

**-Ya hermosa no te enojes**-le pidió**-¿qué te parece si te enseño andar en ellas?**-le ofreció

**-¿De verdad me enseñarías a conducirlas?-**pregunto sorprendida, por el ofrecimiento de su nuevo amigo.

**-Claro que si-**aseguro**- para mi será todo un placer**-se tocó el pecho con orgullo.

Darien estaba rojo del coraje. Lason se estaba pasando

**-Está bien me encantaría**-contesto ella-¡**Darien! **–lo llamo sacándolo de su estado

**-Si-**contesto en tono molesto

**-¿Qué te parece si tú me enseñas a conducir autos? **–lo miro esperando que su respuesta fuera un si

Lason solo abrió la boca, no esperaba eso por parte de ella. También estaba interesada en eso.

Darien lo miro por el espejo y con la mirada le dijo "trágate esta jajajaja", así que decidió contestar a la pregunta de Serena

**-Será un placer "chonguitas"-**volteo a verla y le sonrío.

Sus miradas de cruzaron por unos segundos, segundos en los que se detuvo el mundo para ellos, sus corazones se aceleraron sin control y esos bichos raros comenzaban a hacer de las suyas en sus estómagos. ¿Qué era eso que sentían? se preguntaban.

Pero la cordura volvió a serena al recordar donde estaban.

**-¡Bravo qué bien!** –Serena estaba feliz **– ¿cuando comenzamos las clases?**-pregunto, para tratar de olvidarse un poco de lo que ese chico le hacía sentir.

**-Qué te parece dentro de unas dos semanas más –**dijo Lason**-mientras te adaptas al cambio de estar en la secundaria-**

Serena volteo a ver a Darien, el cual no le había quitado la vista de encima mientras esperaba que el semáforo cambiara. Solo asintió. Por una vez en su vida estaba de acuerdo con Lason en algo

**-Bien entonces dentro de dos semanas será**-dijo Serena con satisfacción

Al poco rato Darien estacionaba su coche fuera de una cafetería muy reconocida el "Crown". Lason bajo rápidamente, para abrir la puerta de Serena.

**-Bienvenida hermosa señorita-**abrió la puerta, mientras hacia una reverencia

**-Muchas gracias** –Serena bajo, se sonrojo por el gesto

Mientras Darien bajo del otro lado, corrió a donde estaban.

**-¡Señorita permítame!**- Darien le tomo el brazo y se lo coloco por encima del de él. Comenzaron a caminar. Mientras Darien volteo a ver a Lason discretamente y le giño un ojo, con un gesto de burla

Cuando entraron a la cafetería un hermoso chico rubio, de piel blanca y ojos color verde se les acerco

**-Buenas tardes-**saludo con educación**- ¿en qué les puedo servir?-**cuando miro a las personas que había entrado sonrió

**-¡Serena!** –el abrazo, levanto un poco del piso– ¿**pero qué haces aquí?** –le pregunto

**-Hola Andrew**-saludo a su primo-**pues vine con unos amigos, a tomar un helado-**señalo a sus acompañantes, Andrew los miro

**-¡Darien!**-lo miro, volteo a ver a la otro**-¡Lason!-**

**-Andrew**- lo saludo Darien con un abrazo- ¿**amigo como estas?**-pregunto

**-Bien, ¿pero qué hacen ustedes con mi prima?**-pregunto con curiosidad y un poco de sorpresa.

**-Hola Andrew** –saludo el otro rubio**- queríamos darle una bienvenida a su nueva escuela**-le aseguro Lason

Pero Andrew no se trajo el cuento de esos dos, miro a Serena

**-¡Nos permites unos segundos primita!**-le pregunto, ella solo asintió, mientras el jalaba a los dos chicos

**-¡Más les vale que no estén jugando con mi prima!**-les reclamo a los dos chicos, uno abrió los ojos como platos, mientras el otro solo se encogía de hombros-¡**estoy hablando en serio!**-los miro con más enojo

**-No te preocupes Andrew-**le hablo Darien –**Yo** **solo queremos ser amistosos con tu prima. ¡Quién sabe este! –**Señalo a Lason**- ¡que se traiga entre manos**!-termino de decir.

Lason los fulmino con la mirada. Pero rápido volteo a ver a Andrew, no armaría un escándalo en público.

**-Si solo queremos conocerla ¡como amiga!-**estas últimas palabras se las remarco.

Andrew entrecerró los ojos

**-Con ese cuento a otro. Yo los conozco demasiado bien a los dos**-los señalo-**se cómo se las gastan con las niñas del colegio**-le reclamo

**-¡Andrew!**-lo llamo Darien mientras lo tocaba del hombro**-tu tranquilo solo estamos socializando**-Andrew le aventó la mano

**-Pues por eso porque ya sé qué clase de "socializar" les gusta a los dos**-los miro con más molestia, al ver que los dos, estaban tomando sus palabras como un juego. Los dos chicos desviaron sus miradas- **se los advierto a los dos, más les vale que no estén pensando en jugar con mi prima. Porque a un que ya no esté en el mismo edificio que ustedes, puedo ir a visitarlos, solo para partirles la cara-**los reto

Darien y Lason se miraron entres si

**No tu tranquiló Andrew eres uno de mis mejores amigos. Yo sería incapaz de jugar con tu prima-**le aseguro Darien con seriedad, pero a Andrew no le gusto el tono en que se lo dijo.

**-Mas te vale Darien-**lo amenazo** –para ti va lo mismo-**le dijo a Lason, el solo negó con la cabeza

**-Sí, ya lo tengo claro**- toco del hombro-**bueno voy con tu hermosa prima** –comenzó a caminar

Andrew conoció a Lason y Darien desde hacía tiempo porque estaban en el equipo de futbol americano. Darien y el hicieron muy buena amistad, ya que Haruka su hermano estaba en el mismo salón que él, un grado más abajo. Ahora Andrew estaba en el mismo instituto, solo que esta en su primer grado de preparatoria, el cual estaba en otro edificio.

**-Darien mantén alejado a ese idiota de prima-**le pidió, pero era más una orden que una petición

**-¡Ten lo por seguro!**-le contesto con firmeza

**-Mantelo alejado de ella ¡y tú también ándate con cuidado! porque Serena tiene quien la defienda-**le amenazo

**-Sí, ya Haruka me lo dejo claro. Te dejo porque ese está ganando terreno-**dejo a Andrew, fue directo a la mesa, donde Lason reía con Serena

**-Jajajajaja**-las risas de Serena se escuchaban por toda la cafetería**-que buen chiste**-se tocaba el estómago de tanto reír

**-Si lo sé**-Lason reía con ella

Darien sentía que no podía llegar, los píes le pesaban tanto como si trajera plomo, causado por el coraje que sintió al ver a Serena tan contenta con Lason. Pero por fin llego hasta ellos

**-¡Vaya veo que se la están pasando bien!-**dijo con sarcasmo

**-Hola Darien**-saludo ella**- Lo que pasa es que Lason me conto un chiste buenísim**o-le conto la razón de sus risas-¡**anda Lason cuéntale el chiste!-**animo a su nuevo amigo

**-No Serena, Darien tiene el carácter tan agrio, que mi chiste no le causara ni una pisca de gracia**-miro a Darien con burla.

**-Pues será porque tal vez tus chistes son muy estúpidos-**lo miro con enojo

**-Ya por favor ¡no discutan!**-les pidió Serena –**venimos a disfrutar de un delicioso helado**-los chicos la miraron

**-Está bien ya no pelearemos Serena**-le contesto Darien –¡**pero que quede claro que solo es porque tú lo pediste!-**Serena sonrió.

Ella le señalo la silla, para que tomara asiento. Darien se sentó

**-¿Que van a ordenar?**-les hablo Andrew, él trabajaba por las tardes cada tercer día.

Su padre lo manda a una de sus tantas cafeterías, solo con el propósito, de mostrarles a sus hijos que tenían que esforzarse para conseguir que sus sueños se cumplan

**-¿Andrew otra vez el tío Jedite te puso a trabajar?-l**e pregunto Serena. Ella sabía cómo era su tío.

**-Si ya vez como es papa**-contesto Andrew con una sonrisa.

Sus padres tenían mucho dinero, no había necesidad de que trabajaran. Pero su padre siempre decía que eran lecciones de vida y que algún día le agradecerían

Serena rio

**-¡Seguro que Haruka viene mañana!**-le dijo Serena con tono divertido, ya que Haruka si odiaba trabajar atendiendo gente

**-Sí, pero el muy listillo se salvó por estos días **–le contesto

**-Vaya ¿eso porque? **–pregunto Serena.

**-Le dijo a papa que quería ir a entrenar, por las tardes para correr su auto. Ya vez que es fanático de la fórmula uno-**

**-Es uno de sus sueños correr algún día** -Darien hablo

Su amigo era un gran corredor. No dudaba que en el futuro lo verían por la televisión participando en dichas carreras

**-Ya dejemos a Haruka con sus sueños**-hablo Lason-**yo quiero una malteada de chocolate y un pastel de zanahoria**-mientras Andrew anotaba en su libreta**-¡tu pide lo que quieres hermosa yo te invito!**-le dijo a Serena

A ella se le iluminaron los ojos

**-Bien**-sonrió**-pues yo quiero, un helado de chocolate, una malteada, un emparedado, un pastel de chocolate y unas fresas con crema-**termino de ordenar

Lason y Darien la miraban con los ojos bien abiertos

**-¡Que! **–pregunto Serena

**-¿Todo eso te vas a comer?-**pregunto Lason

**-Perdón, es mucha verdad**-Contesto Serena con pena y agacho la mirada

**-No hermosa. No es por el dinero. Solo que se me hace mucho para ti sola-**le dijo. Andrew rio

**-Es que mi prima es capaz de acabar con la cafetería completa –**rio contagiando a Darien y Lason

**-¡Basta Andrew me avergüenzas!-**le exigió Serena

**-No te enojes "chonguitas"** –le hablo Darien**-si no quedas satisfecha con todo eso, yo te invito lo demás**-rieron nuevamente

**-Lo tomare en cuenta-**contesto Serena con diversión

**-¿Y tú Darien que ordenaras?**-le pregunto Andrew

**-Quiero una malteada de chocolate y un pay de queso por favor-**contesto

**-Bien no tardo-**dijo Andrew y se fue

Al poco rato Andrew regreso con las órdenes de los chicos. Mientras ellos comían, Lason y Darien se lanzaban miradas de odios, cada vez que uno de ellos anotaba un touchdown con Serena. Hasta se llegaron a patear por debajo de la mesa. Darien golpeo muy fuerte a Lason cuando le dijo a Serena que Darien tenía muchas novia, casi hace que se atragante con la malteada por el dolor causado, comenzó a toser

**-¿Lason estas bien?-** pregunto Serena con preocupación

El solo asentía con dificultan

**-¡Déjalo Serena! **–dijo Darien –**lo que pasa es que se mordió la lengua y se está ahogando con su propio veneno**-lo fulmino con la mirada, sin ninguna pisca de remordimiento, de ver que se estaba poniendo morado

**-¡Como me pides eso, míralo como esta!-**se puso de pie y comenzó a golpear su espalada

Poco apoco a Lason se recuperaba hasta que puso hablar

**-Gracias, hermosa**-le agradeció –**eres mi ángel**

**-Hay no exageres**-contesto, Serena con timidez**-¿siempre eres así con las chicas?**-pregunto

Pero cierto pelinegro que no se perdía ningún detalle de la situación contesto por el

**-No, es peor**-le seguro -**se la pasa diciendo ese tipo de cosas a las chicas, ya sabes para que se acu…-**Lason no lo dejo terminar

**-¡Cállate Chiba!**-le grito-¡**que tú no eres mejor que yo!**-le recordó-**a menos que quieras que Serena escuche algunas de nuestras aventuras**-le amenazo

**-Tú no tienes nada que decir de mi-**le contesto**- a acaso ya olvidaste eso**-le recordó

Lason se puso pálido solo de recordar que tenía ese maldito video en su poder. No le quedó de otra que tragarse su orgullo

**-No claro que no lo he olvidado**-Darien sonrió con triunfo

**-Bien ¡Serena ven siéntate para seguir comiendo!**- le pidió a la chica.

Serena la mataba la curiosidad de saber que era "eso" de lo que hablan. Pero prefirió no preguntar ya que esos dos terminarían matándose.

Al poco rato terminaron de comer. Se despidieron de Andrew, salieron de la cafetería y se dirigieron nuevamente al instituto, dejaron a Lason en el estacionamiento

**-Gracias por traerme Chiba-**le agradeció con sarcasmo

**-De nada tú sabes que es un placer**-le contesto de la misma manera**- nos vemos**-encendió el coche y arranco sin dejar que se despierta de Serena

**-Dime Serena ¿dónde vives?-**le pregunto

La chica le indico por donde se fuera, mientras platicaban de cosas que les gustaban. Al poco rato llegaron a su casa, Serena le agradeció y se despidió del el-

-**Darien gracias-**dijo Serena

**-De nada chonguitas** –la miro**-espero que pronto aceptes otra invitación**-la miro a los ojos nuevamente.

**-Claro que si, cuando quieras**-contesto feliz

**-Bien entonces lo hare muy pronto**-él se bajó del auto, fue directo a abrir la puerta, ella bajo y lo miro con un poco de timidez

**-Adiós-**le dijo

**-Adiós Serena**-Contesto y se acercó para besas sus mejilla.

Fue un beso tierno. Serena sentía como la sangre de su cuerpo corría con toda rapidez causando que su corazón bombeara con fuerza. Darien estaba igual que ella

Se alejó de ella y se subió a su auto, Serena solo levanto la mano para despedirse, cuando se alejó corrió a la entrada de su casa feliz.

Pero al entrar fue recibida por su querida hermana Mina.

**-¡Serena cuéntamelo todo!**-le ordenó. Serena solo trago grueso

**Mansión Chiba**

Darien llego y se estaciono fuera de la entrada, le entrego las llaves al jardinero que se encargaba también de estacionar los coches en el garaje.

**-Gracias Charly-** agradeció al señor de edad mediana, solo hiso una reverencia tomo las llaves y se dirigió al coche.

Mientras Darien entraba, fue recibido por su madre

**-¿Cariño por que llegas a esta hora?**-llamo su atención

**-Perdón mama. Salí a tomar un helado con unos amigos y se me hiso tarde-**mientras lo saludaba con un tierno beso.

**-¡Sabes que eso se tiene que avisar antes de no después Darien!**-se escuchó la voz de Endimión.

Darien volteo a verlo con un gesto de sorpresa, por ver a su padre a estas horas en casa, cosa que era demasiado raro.

**-¡Me escuchaste!** –le volvió a llamar la atención

**-Si papa-**arrugo el ceño. Era claro que le desagradaba la reprimenda de su padre

**-¡Tu único deber es estudiar! para llegar hacer el mejor abogado-**le recordó

**-¡Pero yo ya te dije que no quiero estudiar eso! –**hablo con los dientes apretados. Siempre era discutir de lo mismo con su padre ya estaba cansado

**-Yo ya te dije que tienes que ser el mejor, para poder heredar todas nuestras empresas-**ha Endimión le molestaba mucho que le llevara la contraria, así que subió unas cuantas octavas la voz

**-¡Pero yo quiero estudiar medicina padre!**-le grito Darien

**-Por favor hijo**-Setsuna, trato de mediar la situación

**-¡No te metas amor!** –La llamo Endimión**- ¡he dicho que no te estudiaras eso!**- lo miro retador

**-¡Si claro como siempre hablo el todo poderoso Endimión chiba!**-hiso una reverencia, hablo con sarcasmo-**hágase su voluntad**-dibujo una sonrisa burlona

**- Darien no me retes, porque si no me obedeces te enviare a un colegio militarizado. Para que cambies tu actitud-**el enojo en ambos era notorio

**-Pues prefiero eso a estas bajo el mismo techo que tu –** contesto ya con voz cansada, con su padre nunca se podía hablar. A veces deseaba no pertenecer a una familia así.

**-Muy bien, entonces así se hará-**dijo Endimión

**-¡No Endimión por dios!** –Grito Setsuna ya molesta **– ¡tú no mandaras a mi hijo a ningún maldito colegio!-** ella no permitiría, que nadie alejara a sus hijos de ella. No hasta que estuvieran en edad de hacerlo y tuvieran armas para poder salir a flote en la vida**- ¡si te atreves a hacer algo así te juro que me divorcio de ti!**-Endimión abrió los ojos como platos, no esperaba esa respuesta por parte de su esposa.

**-¿Pero que estás diciendo querida?**-le dijo todavía algo incrédulo

**-¡Lo que oíste! no te atreves a alejar a Darien de mi lado**- le exigió

**-Por eso mujer, por tu actitud él se aprovecha. Por qué nunca me has dejado educarlo a mi manera **–ahora era el quien volvía a gritar nuevamente

**-Por qué quieres que el cargue con obligaciones que no le corresponden**-le contesto

**-Claro que le corresponden es una Chiba**-grito

**-¡Pero no entiendes! que no tiene la edad para llevar tus malditas empresas**-grito

**-¡Mama!**-Darien la llamo-¡**cálmate por favor!**-le pidió –**estas muy alterada**-la miro con ternura Setsuna era la mujer que más amaba.

**-No hijo esta vez no**-lo miro y toco su rostro-**no voy a permitir que nadie te aleje de mi lado. Ni a ti ni a tus hermanas-** Miró Endimión con molestia

**-¡Ya déjate de tonterías!** –la reto Endimión**- sabes que al final se hará lo que yo ordene.**

Setsuna con la mirada le dijo que eso ya lo verán.

**-Darien** –lo llamo-**sé que ahora te molestas conmigo, pero al final me lo vas agradecer**-le dijo ya más tranquiló

**-Que te tengo que agradecer padre. Que única estés conmigo **–lo miro a los ojos. Endimión se estremeció al ver el rencor reflejado en sus ojos

**-Sabes que todo lo he hecho por ustedes**-le recordó

**-Nadie te lo ha pedido o si**-le dijo**- acaso le has preguntado a Rei como le va en la clase de química**-pregunto sabiendo la repuesta**- o sabes que Hotaru se cayó el en parte y se lastimo un brazo**- Endimión no pudo dejar de sentirse culpable por esos reclamos**- o dime te diste cuenta que ganamos el campeonato**- Endimión solo negó – **si eso es lo que siempre sabes de tus hijos, nada absolutamente nada.**

**-Darien** –pero él no lo dejo hablar

**-No digas nada Endimión Chiba. Ha pasado tanto tiempo que a estas alturas ya no me importa si estas o no con nosotros-** Sin decir más comenzó a caminar, subió las escaleras

**-¡Darien!** –Le grito Endimión- ¡**Darien! **–pero su hijo lo ignoro por completo. Volteo a ver a su esposa

**-Ya estarás feliz otra vez arruinaste la comida**- dijo ella,se dio la media vuelta y se fue.

Se sentía mal por los reclamos de su hijo, lo peor que con el tiempo no solo eran los Darien, sino también los de sus hijas. Le dolía en el alma. Pero el solo quería lo mejor para sus hijos, por eso el nunca dejaba de trabajar.

Tomo su celular y marco un número

**-Edward**-hablo cuándo del otro lado le contestar, Espero unos segundos y volvió hablar-¿**dime que hiso mi hijo el día de hoy adonde fue y con quién?** –le pregunto. Escucha muy atento todo lo que le decían al otro lado del teléfono- ¿**sabes los nombres de los jovencitos con los que salió? **–Nuevamente espero, hiso un gesto de extrañeza-¿**dices que era Lason Mink?**-pregunto-**es raro pero mi hijo no se lleva bien con ese chico. Es algo extraño, pero quiero que lo sigan vigilando de cerca y cualquier novedad me la hagan saber entendido**-ordeno

Endimión llevaba varios meses mandado cuidar de su hijo, lo hacía porque no quería que le pasara nada malo. Su empleado de mayor confianza era quien se encargaba de esa tarea. Informándolo de cada paso que su hijo daba durante el día.

**-Darien** –hablo para si-**sé que si superas que tengo personal cuidando de ti te monetarias conmigo-**sonrió con tristeza-**más de lo que estas**- suspiro con cansancio**- pero es mi manera de proteger lo que más amo. **

Darien estaba en su cuarto recostado en la amplia cama, pensando en una pequeña rubia que le pone a saltar el corazón como loco

**-Vaya Serena**-hablo como si estuviera ahí con el**- el tiempo sí que te ha sentado bien. Está hecha una muñeca**-dijo**- me pregunto si me recordaras –**sonrió-**obvio que no me recuerda**- pero pronto borro su sonrisa**- pero ese estúpido de Lason no me ganara.**

Se levantó de la cama y se dirigió al teléfono, marco algunos números y espero a que contestaran

**-¡Haruka!** –llamo al dueño de esa línea telefónica

**-Darien-**le contesto

**-¡Como estas?** -pregunto

**-Bien ¿que se ofrece amigo? o llamas para saber cómo estoy-**contesto y pregunto ahora el

**-Quería pedirte el número de Serena**-le soltó. Podría jurar que Haruka tenía el ceño fruncido causado por esa pregunta

**-¿Que acaso mi prima no te lo dio?-**dijo en tono molesto

**-No, si me lo hubiera dado, no estaría preguntándotelo**-le contesto con sarcasmo

**-Hay pues es** –comenzó a relatar el número de su prima

**Casa Tsukino**

**-¡Mina por dios!**-dijo Serena en tono soñador**-no puedo creer que dos chicos hayan querido salir conmigo-**juntaba sus manos y se las pegaba al pecho

-**Si la verdad que eres una rompe corazones-**Mina dijo siguiéndole la corriente a su hermana y dándole un pequeño golpecito en el hombro.

**-Si –**suspiro**-¡pellízcame, porque creo que estoy soñando!**- Mina ni tarde ni perezosa la obedeció. El grito de Serena fue escuchado por toda la casa.

**-¡Qué te pasa por que me pellizcas!**-le reclamo, miro Con molestia

-¡**Que!**-contesto con indiferencias**- ¡tú me pediste que lo hiciera!**

**-Fue en sentido figurado Mina**-le grito

**-Ha pues eso lo hubieras dicho antes**-comenzó a reír

**-Hay Mina eres una**-pero el timbre del teléfono no la dejo contestar.

Se miraron entre si y corrieron las dos para contestar. Cuando llegaron levantaron el teléfono al mismo tiempo y como siempre peleaban por contestar. Había cosas que nunca cambiarían

**-¡Dámelo Mina!-**pidió Serena

**-¡No! llegue primero**-contesto, arrebato el teléfono, siendo ella quien contesto

-**Bueno **–hablo**-si –**contesto—**si –**solo asentía**- si** – Serena la miraba con mucho interés-**bien-** Mina miro a su hermana-**si permíte**me- tapo la bocina con una mano**-Serena es para ti** – le extendió el teléfono**- eres una pillina**-dijo de manera picara.

Mientras Serena tomaba el teléfono.

Mina no se movió ni un centímetro

**-¡Ya vete!**-le pidió, pero Mina solo negó.

Serena se resignó sabía de antemano que cuando Mina decía que no era un no. así que decidió contestar.

**-Si diga**- se le dibujo una enorme sonrisa en el rostro**- hola**-Saludo a la persona que estaba del otro lado de la bocina.

**Continuara…**

**Bien mis niñas les dejo otro cap. más. Que les parece, ya comenzó la guerra entre esos dos por Serena, que envidia verdad quien no quisiera a unos hombres como ellos detrás de unas jajajaja yo la verdad me quedaría con las dos. Chequen a don Endimión, eso que hace en el futuro les traerá problemas a nuestra parejita… **

**Nuevamente les pido una enorme disculpa por no actualizar antes pero como les dijo el tiempo no me lo permite. Pero ya estoy de nuevo con ustedes =)**

**Para mis niñas hermosas que me dejan sus comentarios les agradezco de todo corazón sus hermosas palabras, son mi motivación para continuar las adoro y les mando besos y abrazos.** yesqui2000, Marie Mademoiselle Chiba, Barbielove, matildechiba y VeroF (gracias por tu palabras hermosa, espero seguir contando con tu apoyo y que bien que te gusta mi loca historia). **Perdón para las que no conteste sus rw, pero de todo corazón agradezco sus palabras, pero el tiempo está en mi contra en estos días. **

**Gracias a todas las personitas bellas que pasan y se toman el tiempo de leer, besos para ustedes también. =)**

**Y ya saben mis disculpas por todos los horrores de gramática y ortografía ;)**

**NOS LEEMOS…**


	8. Pelea, pelea, pelea

**LOS PERSONAJES DE ESTA HISTORIA SON PROPIEDAD DE LA GRANDIOSA NAOKO TAKEUCHI. YO SOLO ME ADJUDICO LA CRECION DE LA HISTORIA CRECION DE MI LOCA CABEZA…**

**CAPITULO 8…**

**CASA TSUKINO…**

**-Serena hermosa ¿cómo estás?**-saludaba Lason a la chica que estaba del otro lado del teléfono

**-Muy bien Lason**-contestó-**¿se puede saber a qué debo tu llamada?**-pregunto con curiosidad

**-Bueno quería invitarte a salir mañana en la tarde** –le dijo – ¡**qué me dices aceptas!**-le pregunto

Serena se quedó pensando por unos segundos

**-Es que no se Lason**-por fin decidió hablar

**-Anda Serena solo será una cita de amigos **–le aclaro para terminar de convencerla

-**Está bien acepto**-la sonrisa de Lason fue inevitable

**-Muy bien bonita. ¡Veras que no te arrepentirás!**-le aseguró

**-Si lo sé. Bueno me despido cuídate**-se despidió de él y colgó

**-¡Hay Mina! ¿Porque no me dijiste que era Lason?**-pregunto. No es que Lason le cayera mal, pero por un momento pensó que era el Darien

Pero la chica decidió ignorar la pregunta

**-¡Dime que te dijo hermoso!**-le pregunto.

**-Pues nada que te importe**-le grito moletas por la pregunta que ignoro olímpicamente

**-¡Hay anda cuéntame!** –le rogo

**-¡Primero contesta lo que te pregunte!**-Serena se cruzó de brazos

Mina solo se encogió de hombros y resignada contestar la pregunta de su hermana

**-Pues no creí que tuvieras algún problema en hablar con él. ¡Que acaso no es tú amigo!**-ahora era ella quien pregunta de manera sarcástica

**-Bueno si**-contesto Serena

**-Aparte yo no te obligue contestar ¡o si!**-le dijo mientras levantaba una ceja

**-Bueno no**-le volvió a contestar Serena

**-Ahí está. Yo no tengo ninguna culpa**-dice Mina indignada

**-Bueno si**-volvió a contestar Serena mientras se rascaba la cabeza

**-¡Ya!** –Grito Mina desesperada – ¡**deja tu bueno si!-**movió la cabeza en forma graciosa

**-¡Hay pero no me regañes!**-contesto Serena asiendo un tierno puchero

Mina se acercó a ella

**-¡Serena!** –la llamo. La mencionada la miro con curiosidad

**-Si –**contesto

**-¡Ahora te toca confesar ante tu hermana! Cuéntame todo desde que te subiste al carro del estúpido ese-** Serena rodo los ojos**-hasta que colgaste esa llamada con hermoso**.

Serena comenzó a relatarle todo lo que paso durante su salida, con esos dos chicos, y la invitación de Lason.

**-¡Aceptaste verdad!**-Mina la miro

**-Si claro que acepte. Pero como amigos**-le aclaro

-**Hay Serena así nunca tendrás novio**-se quejó Mina

**-¡Qué! Yo si he tenido novio**-le grito

**-Si ya se, al tonto de Seiya-** contesto por ella-**pero tu necesitas tener un novio de verdad, que te de besos como en las telenovelas**-suspiro

**-¡Mina!**-grito Serena Horrorizada

**-Que acaso no sueñas con el hombre de tu vida. Que te de un besote, que casi te arranque la lengua-**termino diciendo en tono pícaro

-**Hay Mina**-Serena la miro feo-¡**eso asqueroso!**-le dijo con gesto en su cara

**-Eso dices porque nunca has dado un beso **–Mina sus piro. Solo de recordar a su Mali y los besos que él le daba

**-¡Basta Mina! Que creme que lo último que necesito, es imaginarme a Malaquite y a ti besándose-**sintió escalofríos solo de imaginarlo.

**-Hay que exagerada. Pero cuando llegue el hombre de tu vida te darás cuenta que lo digo es cierto-**le aseguro

Serena se echó a reír

**-Hay Mina por favor. Si apenas tenemos 12 años, para eso falta mucho tiempo**- Serena se quedó pensando por unos segundos en que quizás si podría ser cierta la teoría de su hermana

-**Claro que no. Yo supe desde el primer día que vi a Mali, que él era el hombre de mi vida** –la miro fijamente, para que ella se diera cuanta que lo que decía era cierto

**-¡Hay Mina! mejor me voy a mi cuarto, hacer la tarea-**Serena fue directo a las escaleras y comenzó a subirlas

**-Ya me darás la razón hermanita**-aseguro para ella misma-**cuando te des cuenta que uno pude entregar el corazón con solo una mirada…**

**CASA CHIBA**

Darien acaba de dejar el teléfono por encima vez en su lugar. Que rayos le pasaba por que no podía hablar con ella, solo quería invitarla a salir. Pero los malditos nervios lo traicionaban. Ya lo había hecho muchas veces con otras chicas, pero con esa pequeña rubia era diferente.

**-¡Rayos si solo es una llamada Darien!**-se decía a si mismo con frustración-**que es lo peor que puede pasar ¡que te dijo que no!**-pero eso ultimo no le gusto para nada

**-¡No ella me tiene que decir que sí!** –sonríen para si-**es una niña tan hermosa y tierna**-solo de pensar en ella, el corazón le comenzó a latir como loco.

Con esas palabras se animó a marcarle de nuevo, pero al escuchar que sonaba, volvió a colgar. Resignado dejo el teléfono nuevamente en su lugar y se alejó un poco.

**-Será mejor que mañana se lo pida. Tal vez si la tengo enfrente me a mí, pueda invitarla. Si eso hare-**se dijo y camino al baño para cepillar sus dientes, ya que era hora de dormir.

**MILENIO DE PLATA**

Darien bajo rápidamente de su auto y corrió a la entrada del instituto. Tenía que verla antes que nadie para poder invitarla. Solo esperaba que su clon no se metiera. ¡Ya que era una metiche!

Cuando llego se paró y busco con la mirada para ver si llegaba. Miro su reloj faltaban 10 minutos para que cerraran las puertas, ya que en este instituto no tenía ni un segundo de tolerancia para nadie.

**-¡Chiba!** –esa maldita voz. Bonita forma de arruinarse la mañana. Volteo a ver a la persona que lo nombro

**-¡Qué diablos quieres Lason!**-lo asesino con la mirada

**-Yo nada. Solo que te veo muy acongojado**-dijo burlón. Ya que él sabía, cuál era el motivo por el cual estaba en ese lugar.

**-¡Eso es cosa que no te importa!-**le contesto molesto. Seguro que el muy estúpido, también venía a buscarla

**-¿Ha ya se no me digas que estas esperando a Serena?**-le pregunto

**-¡Yo! ¡Claro que no!**–le aseguro. Si como no si supiera que toda la noche no pudo dormir de los nervios que sentía.

**-¡Pues yo sí! ¡Así que será mejor que te vayas!**-le ordeno, en tono serio

**-¡Y tú quién te crees que eres para mandarme!**-lo enfrento

**-Pues**-pero la voz de la chica, que por la cual estaban enfrentados en este momento se escucho

**-¡Anda Mina se nos hará tarde!**-decía. Mientras los dos chicos la miraban con mucho interés

Comenzaron a correr al mismo tiempo, tratando de llegar antes que el otro, los manotazos volaron por aquí y por allá, para detenerse.

**-Hay Serena**-se quejaba Mina, pero le llamo la atención unos chicos que venían peleando**-¿ya viste?**-grito apropósito, para llamar la atención de los chicos, logrando que Serena volteara a verlos y esto provocará que los dos se detuvieran en seco.

Serena al ver a Darien un poco despeinado por los manotazos, sintió tanta ternura se veía muy gracioso.

**-Hola chicos –**saludo con una sonrisa

**-Hola Serena** –contestaron al mismo tiempo. Darien trataba de acomodarse el cabello

**-¿Que hacen?** –pregunto. Seguro que estaban peleando como siempre. Se dijo para si

**-Nada**-nuevamente contestaron al mismo tiempo, volteándose a ver con miradas asesinas.

Serena escondió muy bien una sonrisa, que se le escapo y solo miro a Mina que ella si se soltó a reír.

**-Yo mejor me voy**-dijo Mina riendo-**estos dos son patéticos**-y se alejó.

**-¡Que acaso no puedes decir otra cosa!**-reclamo Darien a Lason

**-No** –Lason contesto arrogante y se cruzó de brazos.

**-Bien chicos, como veo que ustedes están muy entretenidos, me voy porque se me hará tarde**-dijo Serena para cortar la pelea comenzó a caminar.

Pero Darien no permitiría que Lason le echara a perder sus planes. Así que salió corriendo detrás de ella. Grito su nombre

**-¡Serena!**- la chica volteo a verlo, pero sin detenerse

**-Si** –contesto

Darien le dio alcance

Pero Lason también salió detrás de él, esto era la guerra y el la ganaría

**-Yo te quería-**pero Lason decido a no dejarlo hablar se le adelanto

**-Hermosa-**la llamo**- no se te olvide nuestra cita de hoy**-dijo con sorna. Darien se detuvo, no podía ser cierto

**-Si claro, no la olvido**-contesto Serena, pero su mirada estaba puesta en el chico pelinegro

**-Bien entonces te veo a la salida**-se fue. Ya había logrado su cometido, asintió con malicia al pasar junto a Darien.

**-¿Darien me querías decir algo?-** Serena le pregunto, intento tocarlo, pero al final no se animó y solo empuño sus manos

**-¡Vas a salir con Lason!**-pregunto con brusquedad, causando que Serena se asustara

**-bueno si pe….**- el chico no la dejo terminar

**-Sabes que "chonguitas" no me interesa, lo que hagas, por mi tu puedes hacer lo que te de tu gana y con quien quieras**-grito muy molesto tanto que tenía un sonrojo provocado por el coraje.

**-pero**-trato de hablar Serena, pero otra vez la cayó

**-¡Será mejor que me vaya y tú debes hacer lo mismo!**

Darien salió casi corriendo a su salón. Dejando a Serena un poco desconcertada, con todo lo que había pasado.

Darien entraba como alma que lleva el diablo. Haruka lo vio y se acercó a amigo

**-¿Cómo estás? **–le pregunto, para ese entonces Nicolás ya estaba con ellos

**-Estoy bien ¡que no vez!**-contesto de mala gana. Y asiendo evidente lo obvio

-¡**Cálmate amigo! desayunaste gallo**- trato de bromearlo Nick

**- Nick, no estoy para tus bromas estúpidas –**le dijo comenzó a caminar a su lugar

**-Darien no tienes por qué contestar así. Solo estábamos tratando de saber que te paso**-le dijo Haruka con algo de indignación

Darien suspiro, su amigo tenía razón

**-Perdón chicos **–les pidió –**solo que no he tenido una buena mañana-**los miro esperando que lo comprendieran

**-Si está bien no te preocupes**-le dijo Nick

Pero ya no pusieron continuar, la profesora de historia universal entro para comenzar las clases.

Pero Darien estaba en otro lado, pensando en esa chica rubia, que le provocaba estas sensaciones tan extrañas. Que si era sincero en estos momentos no quería sentir.

**SERENA**

Ella no se encontraba mejor que ese chico pelinegro, de hecho estaba muy triste, porque no le gustó nada la manera en que la miro y le hablo.

Pensaba en que había hecho para que la tratara como la trato. Estaba muy metida en sus pensamientos, que no se dio cuenta que el profesor le estaba llamando

**-¡Señorita Tsukino!-**la llamaba.

Mina se daba cuenta como estaba su hermana, así que decidió contestar por ella

**-Si profesor-**contesto. Ganándose toda la atención de el

**-Señorita Tsukino, no la estoy llamando a ustedes, le estoy llamando a la señorita Tsukino**-el profesor se sonrojo un poco, al ver el error que cometió.

Mientras todos los alumnos estallaron en risas, por el comentario del profesor. Mina lo miro pícaramente y decidió continuar con la broma

-**Por eso profesor mi apellido es Tsukino y que yo sepa todavía soy señorita**-otra vez las risas se escucharon

**-¡Señorita Tsukino déjese de bromas!-**el profesor le contestó molesto**-le estoy llamando a su hermana**-le aclaro.

**-Ha era con mi hermana**-esto último lo grito, logrando que Serena por fin saliera de su nube mental- **pues entonces debería mejor llamarnos por nuestro nombre así podría evitarnos malos entendidos-**Sugirió con movimientos de cabeza en forma graciosa, adelante así atrás.

Todos los volvieron a reír de forma escandalosa

**-¡Señorita Tsukino!**-grito. Pero Serena capto todo lo que estaba pasando. Así que contesto con Mina al mismo tiempo

**-¡Si profesor!**-logrando que el mencionado volteara a verlas casi al mismo tiempo. Tocando se la frente en forma de desesperación y frustración.

**-Olvídenlo niñas**-grito, dándose la vuelta para volver al pizarrón

Las niñas se encogieron de hombros.

**-¡Se puede saber en qué planeta andas Serena!** –le pregunto Neflyte

**-¡Pues uno que se llama que te importa! –**Le contesto Mina-¡**deja en paz a mi hermana!**-le exigió

**-Pero** –pero lo cayo

**-Nada nada, ¡tú cierra tú picote entendido!**-Neflyte solo agacho la cabeza. Era imposible ganarle a loca de su cuñada.

**-Hay Mina no tienes por qué ser tan odiosa con Neflyte-**le dijo Serena

**-Hay es que siempre se mete en lo que no le importa**-Se quejó Mina molesta

**-Eso no es cierto. Solo estaba preocupado por Serena**-el chico se defendió

**-Hay Neflyte, no entiendo por qué si te gusta tanto mi hermana, no le dices lo que sientes por ella**-Serena abrió los ojos como platos y Neflyte se puso más rojo que un tomate. Pero no se quedaría callado

**-¡Eso no es cierto!**-grito molesto. Llamando la atención del profesor

**-¡Señor Black y señoritas Tsukino guarden silencio! Que si a ustedes no les interesa mi clase pueden salir **-les ordeno

**-¡No profesor ya nos callamos!**-le aseguro Serena, con pena en la voz

**-Pues eso espero jóvenes. Ya que yo no tolero estas conductas en mi clase**-volvió a ver al pizarrón, continuando con lo que estaba escribiendo

**-Ya vez lo que logras tonto**-le susurro Mina a Neflyte. El chico solo rodo los ojos

**-¡Mina**-le hablo Serena! **-¡te quieres callar!**-le ordeno su hermana

**-Ya no diré nada mas**-se calló, pero al final solo dijo**-tonto**-logrando que los dos chicos rodaran los ojos.

Las clases pasaron muy lentas para dos chicos. Pero por fin estaban en el receso

**-¡Que rico, muero de hambre!**-decía Mina mientras miraba su emparedado, como lo más rico del mundo, lo mordía con todas las ganas.

**-Si yo también estoy muy hambrienta**-decía Amy-**no alcance a desayunar nada hoy, se me hiso tarde-** el cometario hiso que Mina escupiera el jugo encima del pobre de Neflyte

**-¡Pero qué has hecho loca!**-grito el chico mirando su uniforme lleno de jugo

**-¡Perdón Neflyte! es que el cometario de Amy me sorprendió mucho**-Mina se disculpa mientras trataba de limpiarlo con una servilleta. Y era cierto ya que Amy siempre ha sido la chica más puntual y estudiosa que haya conocido.

**-¡Ya déjame! eres una loca**-le grito mientras, se ponía de pie y se iba molesto directo al baño, para tratar d lavarse.

Estaba tan molesto que no se dio cuenta que una chica venía con una charola en sus manos. Provocando que callera encima de ella, derramando todo el contenido de ella sobre los dos.

**-Pero que-**la chica no podía decir ni una sola palabra

Neflyte estaba rojo de la pena, y como si tuviera una piedra muy pesada en la cabeza, levanto la mirada, encontrándose con los ojos más hermosos que ha visto en toda su vida, el corazón se le salía del pecho. Era una hermosa chica de cabellos castaño ondulado, le llegaba a la altura de los hombros, piel blanca facciones finas y ojos color azul. Era realmente hermosa.

Pero para la chica también el mundo desapareció a su alrededor. Su mirada estaba fija en ese hermoso rostro masculino, que tenía enfrente, era un chico de cabellos castaño largo; hasta media espalda, piel blanca facciones finas pero masculinas y ojos color azul, casi como si pudiera ver la claridad del agua en ellos.

Los dos estaban perdidos en ellos mismo. Sus compañeras veían con mucha diversión la situación.

**-¡Anda Reí hable a Molly! porque a este paso moriré de hambre-**se quejó Kakyruu

**-Pero no vez que cupido, está ocupado con ellos dos**-contesta Lita con diversión en la voz

**-Hay si ya lo vio. Pero yo muero de hambre-**se volvió a quejar-¡**Molly!**-grito decida a romper el momento-**si hasta parece que nunca has visto a Neflyte.**

Si se habían visto, pero nunca habían cruzado sus miradas y menos de tan cerca**. **Los dos chicos salieron de sus pensamientos

**-Molly**-dijo Neflyte-¡**perdóname por favor!**-le pidió

**-Ha no te preocupes Neflyte**-dijo para tranquilizarlo

**-Como que no, mira cómo te deje**-decía mientras se ponía de pie, ayudándola a ella.

**-¡Ya tranquilo!**-le pidió

**-No es que. ¡Qué pena! Yo venía distraído, porque estaba molesto, que Mina escupiera su jugo en mi uniforme**-le contaba mientras trataba de limpiar su uniforme con su pañuelo-**pero que tonto debería primero limpiarte a ti** –si más comenzó a limpiar a Molly y diciendo incoherencias

**-¡Pero esa Mina me las va a pagar!**-limpiaba a Molly distraídamente, que no se dio cuenta que se detuvo en uno de los senos de Molly que apenas comenzaban a crecer. Molly se puso seria y solo gacho la mirada.

Las chicas comenzaron a reír de él, ya que el chico se seguía quejando y no movía la mano ni un centímetro.

**-Puedes creerlo ¡escupió encima de mí!-**se quejaba y se quejaba

**-Si me lo imagino** -ella apenas y contestaba, no sabía cómo decirle que moviera su mano-**pero podrías**-pero el chico no la dejo hablar, ya que siguió con su cantaleta

Las chicas reían más, no podían dejar de imaginar la cara que iba a poner cuando se diera cuenta.

**-Neflyte-**le hablo Molly-**Sé que estas muy molesto con Mina**-decía-**pero podrías mover un poco tu mano**-le señalo a donde la tenía.

Neflyte bajo la mirada sin pensarlo. Pero su cara era un poema, al ver en donde había colocado su mano, retirando la mano inmediatamente.

**-Molly**-dijo con notable pena en la voz-¡**perdóname, perdóname!**-le rogo-**te juro que no vi** – se disculpaba

**-Pero se notaba que no te desagradaba**-le dijo Reí mientras se agarraba el estómago de tanto reír

El chico dio varios pasos a atrás y se hecho a correr directo al baño. La pena lo le podía permitir seguir ahí.

**-¡Neflyte espera!**-le pidió Molly, pero fue ignorada por completo- **pero que les pasa a ustedes porque burlan de el-**reclamo a sus compañeras.

**-Hay Molly, nosotras no tenemos la culpa que él sea un tonto y no se fije por dónde anda-**le dijo Lita todavía riendo

**-Si fue tan divertido, vieron su cara** –Kakyruu reía-**es que la hubieras visto amiga-**las risas eran más fuertes

Molly al ver que sus amigas reían comenzó a reír con ellas

**-La verdad que si fue muy embarazosa la situación-**se puso roja nuevamente, solo de recordarlo-**pero ya paren, que le pobre de Neflyte no querrá mirarme por el resto de su vida**-se quejó. Y eso le dolía, ella quería seguir viendo esos hermosos ojos que le robaron el corazón.

**-Ya verás que si amiga**-la abrazo Reí de los hombros**-y si no te habla, pues tú lo haces y listo-**la animo

**-Ahora lo que harás, será ir al baño y tratar de arreglar todo este desastre** –le digo Lita señalando su uniformé.

**-Si tienes razón**-contesto Molly, mientras tomaba su suéter de los lados y se lo miraba.

**-Hay pero Reí, te acompañara que Lita y yo vamos con los demás. Yo muero de hambre** –se quejó Kakyruu

**-Si ustedes vayan que yo ayudare a esta chica con su problema.**

Las dos chicas asintieron y comenzaron a caminar. Mientras Reí y Molly caminaban al baño.

**DARIEN**

Darien se encontraba mirando a una chica de cabellos rubios, que le quedo justo frente a él. Ya que Haruka alego que quería estar al pendiente de sus primas. No le quedo de otra, así que los siguió.

Lo último que quería era ver a Serena, estaba molesto con ella y no entendía el por qué si ella era solo una chica conocida ni siquiera eran amigos. O acaso de un día para otro eso se podría lograr. ¡No verdad que no!

Haruka miro a Darien y veía que su vista estaba clavada en una de sus traviesas primas

**-¡Oye Darien!**-lo llamo, el chico volteo a verlo

**-Dime**-le contestó

**-Ayer me pediste el número de casa de Serena ¿la llamaste?**-le pregunto

**-No la verdad, es que no** –lo miro, pero Haruka se dio cuenta que había algo más en esa mirada por algo llevaban siendo amigos varios años.

**-¿Y eso porque? –**lo volvió a interrogar

-**Bueno simplemente no quise llamarla y ya eso es todo**-le aseguro

**-Es que te escuche con mucho interés por ella, cuando me pediste el número.**-dijo sin dejar de verlo

**-Yo interés para nada**-se hiso el indignado-**simplemente le quería entregar algo que dejo en mi coche**

-**Así ¿y que era?-**Haruka preguntó

**-Bueno pues pues-**ahora que le decía. Eso pasa por decir mentiras**-algo que ya le entregue hoy en la mañana-**dijo en tono cortante para tratar de zanjar el tema.

**-Ha** –Haruka lo miro**-no sé por qué no te creo**

**-Pues ese es asunto tuyo**-contesto algo irritado, ya por el interrogatorio de su amigo

**-Holas chicos ¿me puedo sentar con ustedes?**-hablo Malaquite. Darien agradeció, que llegara ya que rompió el tema entre él y su otro amigo

**-Claro aquí hay lugar** –Nick lo invito a tomar asiento, él no había dicho nada ya que le pareció una situación muy divertida, ver las caras de su mejor amigo.

**-Gracias** –tomo asiento**-¿díganme chicos que tal le va en sus clases?**-pregunto para cambiar el tema

**-Pues bien, dentro de lo que cabe-**contesto Haruka

Pero a sus espaldas algunos chicos murmuraban, todo hubiera pasado sin complicaciones, pero a uno de ellos se les ocurrió nombras Mina y a Serena

**-Si sería genial ver las bragas de las Tsukino. Son hermosas**-decía un chico en tono lívido

**-Sí ¿qué color será el favorito de Serena?-**uno de ellos se pregunto

Mientras dos chicos sentían que la sangre le hacia ebullición en las venas

**-¿Usaran tangas?**-se preguntó otro

**-Hay por favor, no lo creo apenas tiene 13 años ¡que no están chicas para usarlas!**-las preguntas cada vez subían más de tono

**-Pues a mí no me importaría, si las usaran o no. Eso es lo de menos, como quiera eso sobraría al momento de ustedes saben-**hiso movimientos con sus caderas

Todos comenzaron a reír. Pero esas risas encendieron más a los chicos, que estaban detrás de la mesa.

**-Si tienes razón**-hablo Darien-**eso también sobrara al momento de ver tu estúpido rostro sin un solo diente- **tenía las manos empuñadas, por el coraje que lo carcomía en ese momento

**-Y para su información ellas tiene solo 12 años animales **–ahora el que se ponía de pie era Malaquite, quien a su corta edad estaba bastante crecidito. Les sacaba una cabeza a todos esos brabucones.

Pero como buenos brabucones que eran no se quedaron callados

**-Pues que bien que nos lo aclaran. Así sabremos que les gusta a esas mamaci…**- pero no pudo terminar su frase, ya que Haruka le lanzo un puñetazo directo a la mandíbula.

**-¡Eso estúpido es para que aprendas a respetar a mis primas!**-le aclaro.

El chico abrió los ojos como platos, lo último que esperaba era que ellas fueran familiares de uno de los chicos más agresivos del instituto.

Pronto todos los alumnos comenzaron a rodearlos y a gritar pelea en coro

Los otros chicos no se podían quedar con los brazos cruzados, viendo como golpeaban a su amigo y menos quedar en vergüenza delante de toda la escuela.

**-¡Ya verán estúpidos!**- grito uno que se hecho en sima de Malaquite, pero este lo recibió con un golpe en el estomago

**- ¡Eso es para que no te atrevas a volver siquiera a mencionar el nombre de mi novia estúpido pervertido!**- el chico se tocaba el estómago, pero se puso de pie para darle guerra a su contrincante

**-Pues eso no me importa**-tirando un golpe que le dio a la Malaquite en la cara. La defensa de Malaquite no se hizo esperar comenzaron un batalla campal.

El otro chico que estaba ahí se le hecho en sima a Malaquite, al ver que su amigo iba perdiendo la pelea. Darien al darse cuenta lo detuvo de la camisa, de un jalón logro romperla y el chico molesto le tiro un golpe, que llego a su ojo izquierdo.

**-¡Yo te enseñara a respetar a las mujer y a no ser un cobarde! **–sin más comenzaron a pelear

Las chicas voltearon al ver todo el alboroto armado por los chicos que peleaban a unos cuantos metros de ellos

**-¡Ya vieron está pasando algo haya!-**digo Serena señalando el lugar donde estaban una multitud

**-Awwwwwwww seguro es una pelea**-grito Mina

**-Hay Mina como te puede dar gusto que estén peleando-**le reclamo Amy

**-Bueno no es que me dé gusto, pero siempre se sube la adrenalina al ver a alguien partirle la cara a otro**-contesto

**-¡Hay Mina!**-se quejaron todos al mismo tiempo

Mientras un hermoso castaño salía del baño después de asearse lo más que pudo, todavía se veía un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas, por todo lo ocurrido con su compañera.

**-Como no me di cuenta, que pena con Molly**- hablaba el solo

Pero los gritos lo pusieron alerta, el a diferencia de los demás se dio cuenta quienes eran los que estaban peleando. Alcanzaba a ver el cabello platinado de su hermano. Así que se echó a correr en donde se encontraban

**-¡Malaquite!**-le gritaba para tratar de para la pelea. Pero como era de esperarse el chico lo ignoro. Es que no había poder humano que detuviera a Malaquite cuando se molestaba, a pesar de ser tranquilo. Esos chicos tuvieron que a ver hecho algo muy malo para que logran que su hermano se pusiera como loco

**-¡Malaquite!**-volvió a gritar más fuerte.

El grito fue escuchado por Mina, que ya venía caminado con las demás para ver qué era lo que estaba pasando. La chica abrió los ojos como platos al escuchar el nombre de su Mali

**-No** –grito-**no puede ser**-corrió mas rápido, logrando que su hermana saliera detrás de ella

Al llegar le grito a su novio quien estaba peleando como fiera, el otro pobre chico ya no metía ni la mano

**-¡Mali!**-le grito. Así logro que el volteara a verla.

Malaquite de la furia paso a la angustia, al ver la cara y ojos de terror de su hermosa novia

**-¡Por favor no peles!**-le rogo con las manos juntas y ya las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas.

El no dudo en levantarse y corrió abrazarla.

**-¡Mina perdóname amor!**-le pidió. Mientras la abrazaba. Los sollozos de Mina eran más fuertes**-¡ya cálmate, ya no estoy peleando!**-le habla tiernamente

**-Es que fue horrible verte así**-le decía entre sollozos

Serena estaba impactada, al ver que los otros dos chicos que estaban peleando eran Haruka y Darien. Mientras el pobre de Nick trataba de separarlos corría de un lado a otro sin obtener su cometido.

Nick se dio cuenta que Malaquite ya se había calmado y estaba abrazando a Mina, no lo pensó dos veces para gritarle

**-¡Malaquite ayúdame!- **le pidió mientras trataba de separar a Darien de su contrincante-¡**ya basta! ¡Darien cálmate!**-le habla a su amigo

**-¡No suéltame este estúpido fue el que comenzó!**-le gritaba, pero Nick por fin logro sepáralo

**-¡Darien! –**le hablo Serena, el no pudo evitar desviar su mirada a ella

Ella no lo pensó dos veces y se acercó a él mirándolo a los ojos

**-¿Estas bien?**-le pregunto mientras veía su ojo izquierdo amoratado

**-Si gracias. Estoy bien**-le contesto mientras se tocaba el ojo, por la adrenalina provocada no había sentido el dolor, pero ahora si lo estaba sintiendo

**-¿Te duele?**-pregunto más preocupada

**- La verdad es que me duele horrible. Pero ese estúpido quedo peor**-se sintió orgulloso de eso

**-Hay Darien, por dios mira cómo te dejaron y tu festejas** –le reclamo

**-Bueno para un hombre eso es de enorgullecer**-el tono que uso hiso reír un poco a Serena, olvidándose un poco de la angustia que sintió al ver a Darien pelear con el otro chico.

**-¡He chicos no quiero romper el encanto pero necesito ayuda aquí!-**les hablo Nick quien estaba tratando de despegar a Haruka del pobre chico que ya casi no se podía sostener de pie.

Darien miro y corrió para ayudarlo

**-¡Ya amigo cálmate!**-le decía a Haruka

**-¡Como me pides eso si este infeliz ofendió a mis primas!-**grito

**-Ya paso amigo. Ya les dimos su merecido**-le habla Malaquite quien estaba ya al lado de ellos

**-Si pero**-Haruka ya no pudo contestar, por que el ruido de un silbato los hiso voltear a donde estaban varios profesores, entre ellos el director de la escuela

**-¡Ahora mismo me van a explicar que fue lo que paso aquí jóvene**s!- les exijo el director, mirándolos con enojo

**-¡Este escándalo no tiene justificación!** –decía el profesor de química

**-¡Ahora mismo caminan los 7 a la dirección, ahí hablaremos de lo que paso!**-los chicos se miraron unos a otros. Hasta ese entonces fueron conscientes de todo el alboroto que había a su al redor

**-Darien-**decía Serena. Si ya se sentía angustiada, ahora estaba a punto de colapsar

**-Tranquila chonguitas, todo estará bien**-le dijo para que no se preocupa y le giño un ojo.

**-En serio estarás bien** –lo miro suplicante

**-Si no te preocupes**-le toco tiernamente su mejilla.

Ese gesto le provoco una descarga de corriente eléctrica por todo el cuerpo. Sus miradas se conectaron, se atraerían entre sí, Darien sin pensarlo se fue acercando a ella poco a poco. Serena también era víctima de esas sensaciones, así que no se alejó ni un poco de él.

Era el beso más deseado para Darien, quería probar esos pequeños labios rosas, y esta vez nada se lo impediría. Serena por primera vez deseo besar a alguien, era una necesidad que su cabeza le pedía. ¡Si Serena bésalo, bésalo, bésalo!

Por fin Darien llego a sus labios. Fue un beso tierno e inocente, pero los sentimientos desconocidos que sentían uno por el otro. Por fin se pudieron aclarar para los dos

Era amor, amor puro y sincero. Un amor que nació con solo una mirada.

**-¡Jóvenes este no es momento para queden ese escándalo!**-les grito el profesor de química.

Logrando que Serena y Darien abrieran sus ojos al mismo tiempo, y sin dejar de verse se separaron poco apoco.

**-Serena**- Darien dijo su nombre con una ternura infinita.

**-Si-**contesto con timidez

**-¡Por favor no salgas con Lason! espérame a que yo te busque-**le suplico

**-Si lo hare-**contesto feliz

**-Si saldrás con el**-trato de bromear. El entendía que si haría lo que él le pidió

**-No tonto. Que si te voy a esperar y no saldré con el-**le aclaro. Provocando una sonrisa en el hermoso rostro de su amado.

**-Bien**-Fue lo único que dijo Darien, antes que la voz del director se volviera a escuchar

**-Será que ya me harán el favor de caminar jóvenes ¡o tendré que esperar que se despidan de todos!**-los chicos se miraron entre ellos y comenzaron a caminar

Al llegar a la dirección el director les pidió que tomaran asiento. Cosa que todos hicieron sin rechistar

**-Bien jóvenes-**los miro con enojo**- ¡lo primero que harán será llamar a cada uno de sus padres!**

**CONTINUARA…**

**Hola mis niñas hermosas, por fin pude terminar mi cap. la verdad que la inspiración se fue de vacaciones junto conmigo, pero la muy malvada se quedó unos días más que yo, ya que no podía terminar este cap. pero lo bueno es que me dejo medio inspirada para el próximo cap. **

**Que les pareció. hubo un poco de todo peleas, peleas y más peleas jajajaja. Me encanto la manera en que se conocieron un poco más Molly y Neflyte jajaja el pobre estaba como las tortugas ya no hallaba donde meter la cabeza. Y que tal beso de mis pequeños xd me pareció de lo más lindo, creo que nunca lo olvidaran por la manera en que se dieron las cosas. Ahora solo falta ver como se podrá mi hermoso Lason cuando Serena le diga que no saldrá con el uuuuuuuu a ver cómo le va jajaja.**

**Y nuevamente gracias a todas mis niñas hermosas que me dejan sus rw me animan como siempre y las adoro por ello** flakis, yesqui2000, Marie Mademoiselle Chiba y Conyta Moonlight amiga como te puedes dar cuenta la inspiración llego este príncipe nuestro nunca nos abandona…gracias de todo corazón por su apoyo.

Y quiero hacer una mención muy especial a una hermosa pequeña que me ayudo con la inspiración mi preciosa Mafer Ortiz gracias por tus porras y apoyo este cap. va dedicado para ti te adoro gracias por ser tan linda y hermosa amiga…. Besos muchos besos mi niña

También gracias a todas las personas que pasan a leer y que se toman un poco de su tiempo para hacerlo… GRACIAS

Y YA SABEN MIL DISCULPAS POR MIS HORRORES DE ORTOGRAFIA ;) NOS LEEMOS EN EL PROXIMO…. =)


	9. Castigos

**LOS PERSONAJES DE ESTA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN SON PROPIEDAD DE LA GRAN NAOKO TAKEUCHI… YO SOLO ESCRIBO LA HISTORIA CRACION DE MI LOCA CABEZA.**

**CAPITULO 9…**

**SERENA**

La pequeña rubia daba vueltas de un lado a otro junto con Rei y Lita, estaban muy preocupadas por sus hermanos. Serena por Darien y Haruka. Neflyte solo estaba sentado en una silla observándolas.

**-Es que no entiendo que fue lo que paso**-decía Lita

**-Hay ni yo. Lo que más preocupa es la reacción de mi padre**-Rei sabia como era su padre, y no le gustaría para nada todo lo que acababa de pasar. Si ya la relación entre su hermano y él estaba muy mal con esto se pondrían peor las cosas.

Serena al escucharla se preocupó más por su amado pelinegro.

**-¿Rei tu padre es muy estricto?**-le pregunto con temor en la voz. La chica la miro directo a los ojos.

**-Si Serena. Sobre todo con Darien. Ya que tuvo el "privilegio de ser el primer Chiba"-**esto último lo remarco con comillas. Serena la miro desconcertada no entendía lo que le quiso decir.

**-¡Jóvenes por favor vayan a sus salones!**-les pidió uno de los prefectos

**-No por favor. ¡Permítanos saber qué es lo que va a pasar con nuestros hermanos!**-le rogo Lita

**-Señorita Kino, esto puede llevar toda la mañana y ustedes no pueden perder todas las clases que les faltan**-les dijo en todo serio y los miro a todos a los ojos.

**-¡Por favor pregunte qué es lo que les harán!**-le rogo Serena

El prefecto que ya era un hombre mayor, vio la angustia en sus ojos ya que solo asintió y le dijo

**-A ver permítanme**-comenzó a caminar a la puerta de director.

**-Lo más seguro es que vayan a expulsarlos por unos días o tal vez los expulsen definitivamente-**dijo Neflyte con preocupación en su voz. Definitivamente hoy no había sido su día.

-**Hay no, por favor no digas eso**-grito Serena-**no quiero ni pensar el castigo que tío Jedite le pondrá a Haruka-**sintió la piel de gallina solo de imaginarlo.

Pasaron algunos minutos. De pronto a lo lejos se veía una pareja. Lita se les quedo viendo y espero con tranquilidad hasta que ellos llegaran junto a ella.

**-¡Cariño!**-le hablo su madre-¿**qué fue lo que paso?**-le pregunto con angustia

**-No se mama. Lo único que te puedo ver, es que Nick estaba tratando de separar a Darien y a Haruka que estaban pelando con otros chicos-**le conto en resumen

**-Vaya Darien se agarró a golpes**-dijo Rubeus-**solo espero que haya puesto en práctica lo que le he enseñado**-dijo con orgullo

**-¡Rubeus!**-le reclamo su esposa en un grito. Y los chicos se echaron a reír, fue bueno ya que llevaban un buen rato en tensión.

**-¡Que amor! –**le pregunto quitado de la pena-**no te enojes. Estoy seguro que si mi muchacho golpeo a otro es porque se lo tenía bien merecido**-le aseguro

**-Bueno si en eso tienes razón, Darien siempre ha sido un chico muy tranquilo**-se quedó pensado por unos segundos

**-Mi pequeña flor, porque no nos presentas a estos jovencitos –**Rubeus le pidió a Lita y mirando a los otros dos chicos que los miraban con diversión.

**-Si papa**-le contesto-**ella es Serena Tsukino**-Rubeus abrió los ojos

**-¿Tú eres hija de Kenji?**-pregunto

**-Si –**fue la corta contestación de Serena

**-Sabes tu padre se está haciendo muy reconocido por todo Japón, ya que tiene una de las mejores constructoras** –le conto

**-No sabía que papa fuera tan famoso**-le contesto Serena con una sonrisa. Ella a pesar de estar tan pequeña sabía todo lo que su padre se esforzaba en trabajar y salir adelante

**-Ha cariño y lo que le falta**-le dijo y guiño un ojo-**el junto con Fiore son una bomba. Ya verás que pronto serán los mejores **–Serena dibujo una sonrisa radiante en su rostro.

**-Si ojala. Es el sueño de papa-**le dijo Serena sintiéndose tan orgulloso de su padre.

**-Papa** –lo llamo lita-** él es Neflyte Black-**señalando al chico, que hasta entonces se mantenía en silencio

**-Es un gusto conocerlo señor**-Neflyte le extendió la mano, hiso una reverencia

**-No el gusto es nuestro, siempre es un placer conocer caballeritos como tú**-Reika le aplaudió el gesto que tubo-**yo soy Reika mama de Lita**- se presento

**-Es un gusto señora –**hablaron los dos al mismo tiempo.

Pero se cortó la presentación, por el pasillo caminaba otra pareja. Neflyte corrió así ellos el si no espero a que llagaran. Los saludo de beso a los dos y siguieron caminando.

**-Entonces eso fue lo que paso con tu hermano-**pregunto Vilut

**-Si mama, no sé porque fue la pelea pero Malaquite gano como siempre-**esto último lo dijo con orgullo.

**-¡Neflyte! eso no es para sentirse orgulloso**-lo regaño su padre-**a golpeas no se arreglan las cosas. Pero eso es algo que Malaquite no termina de entender**- Mientras se acomodaba los lentes en su lugar. Ya que esta no era la primera vez que su hijo se agarraba a golpes.

**-Buenas días**-saludo Vilut a todos los presentes

**-Buenos días**- contestaron todos al mismo tiempo

**-¿Serena y tú que haces aquí cariño?**-le pregunto Vilut

**-Bueno es que Haruka también está involucrado en la pelea-**le contesto y agacho la cara

**-Hay no me siento que vuelta en los viejos tiempos, donde se la pasaban haciendo travesuras-**se tocó la frente, recordó como durante varios años se la pasaron haciendo un sin fin de travesuras.

Hasta que la pobre señora Kamachi, cansada de tantas travesuras se fue a otro vecindario más tranquilo, donde casi todas las familias que había eran de la tercera edad.

Comenzaron a presentarse todos, los Kino con los Black y los chicos que no conocían. Kelvin estaba sorprendido de conocer a una Chiba, hija del hombre más poderoso de Japón. Pero no dijo nada y se limitó a saludar a todos de la misma manera.

Pasaron unos minutos más y entraron dos parejas una detrás de la otra. La primera Serena la reconocía muy bien, pero a la otra nunca en su vida la había visto. La mujer tenía una mirada tierna y se veía que era muy dulce. Pero el hombre de casi 1.90 de estatura tenía algo en la mirada; una mirada que demostraba dureza y orgullo. Tenía el ceño fruncido, demostrando esa molestia que sentía. Pero lo que más llamo su atención fue el gran parecido de Darien con él, era claro que él era el señor Chiba

**-Buenos días –**saludo Jedite cortésmente a todos y se presentó-**soy Jedite Tenoh**-los demás se empezaron a presentar **– ella es mi esposa Berjerite**- ella solo asintió, ya que había escuchado los nombres de todos lo que se presentaron.

**-¿Kelvin que has sabido?**-le pregunto a su amigo de hacía varios años

**-Nada. solo lo que los chicos me han contado**-le contesto

**-Y se puede saber que paso ahora**- Peromiro de reojo a Serena, que estaba viendo a una pareja que venía caminando a lo largo de pasillo. El miro Y ahí estaba el hombre más poderoso de Japón.

Cuando llego la pareja con ellos saludaron

**-Buenos días** –saludo Endimión-**soy Endimion Chiba**-se presentó ante todos los presentes. Ellos solo hicieron una reverencia, ya que raro ver a una persona que solo en la televisión veían**- ella es mi esposa Setsuna- L**a presento

**-Es un gusto conocerlos a todos**-los demás comenzaron a hablar y se presentaron ante a pareja. Pero los chicos estaban callados no decían nada. Setsuna miro a Serena y le dirigió una sonrisa

**-¿tú quién eres hermosa?**-le pregunto a Serena

Quien salió de su estado, ya que estaba muy impresionada, del poder que irradiaba Endimion. si de lejos la sorprendió, de cerca sentía como le temblaban las piernas. Ella nunca en su vida había sentido temor de nadie, pero algo en su corazón le decía que Endimion era de temer.

Voltio a ver la tierna mirada de Setsuna eso la animo hablar.

-**Soy Serena Tsukino**-saludo cortésmente. Pero Endimion la miro de pies a cabeza

**-¿Vaya tu eres Serena Tsukino?**-le pregunto Endimion. Causando sorpresa en la chica que lo miro con temor. Ella solo asintió-**he escuchado hablar mucho de tu padre**-le dijo- **me sorprende la manera en la que ha crecido sus negocios en estos últimos años**-por lo que se veía estaba muy bien informado, pensó Serena.

**-¿Usted lo conoce?**-se animó a preguntar. Endimion la miro de una manera penetrante, que el hiso desviar la mirada para otro lado.

**-Claro que lo conozco-**le seguro-**yo conozco a todos los empresarios de Japón**-le aseguro.

Y era cierto, ya que el investigaba muy bien a su competencia o personas que rodeaban a su familia y más tratándose de Darien, su futuro sucesor.

**-Rei cariño-**llamo a su hija**-¿tú qué haces aquí?**-le hablo en tono severo a la chica, la cual se cuadro en el momento que la llamo.

**-Estaba esperando saber que va a pasar con Darien papa**-le contesto.

**-Por eso no te preocupes. Ya estamos aquí amor-**le hablo Setsuna

-**Tu madre tiene razón. ¡Así que tu ve a tus clases!-**le ordeno su padre. Rei no lo pensó dos veces se despidió y se fue.

En eso salió el director a recibir a los padres de todos los chicos

**-¡Señores!**- los llamo. Pero cuando vio a Endimion, se acercó a saludarlo e hiso una reverencia- **señor Chiba, me apena a verlo hecho venir, pero la situación está muy complicada-**le dijo. Se notaba que Serena no era la única que le tenía miedo.

-**No se preocupe**-le dijo en tono neutral-**es nuestro deber de padres estar aquí-**le aseguro

**-Bien entonces los invito a pasar**-señalo la puerta de la dirección.

**- Y ustedes alumnos, vayan a sus salones de clases –**les ordeno. Los mencionados solo asintieron.

Los padres se despidieron de sus respectivos hijos, sobrinos y comenzaron a caminar. Entrando de un por uno, pero al final entro Endimion dirigiéndole una mirada glacial a Serena. Ella solo trajo grueso. Causándole que la preocupación por Darien aumentara más.

**DARIEN**

Estaban todos sentados en unas sillas ubicadas frente al escritorio, en el cual el director los miraba severamente, y con una mano les extendía el teléfono.

-¿**Quién será el primero en hablar?-**pregunto.

**-Yo –**hablo Darien. Sentí un poco de temor de su padre. Pero después pensó que podía pasar si él nunca estaba en casa. Así que decidió que le sería el primero en llamar

**-Bien joven Chiba**-le entrego en teléfono

El chico comenzó a marcar a los pocos segundos le contesto Zirconia y le dijo que le avisara a su madre que se solicitaba su presencia de manera urgen en el instituto.

Así los demás comenzaron llamar a su padre omitiendo los detalles de el por qué estaban siendo requeridos.

**-¿Ahora quiero saber que fue yo que paso jóvenes?**-les pregunto.

Todos comenzaron arelártele al mismo tiempo que fue lo que paso, pero él no entendía nada de lo que decías-

**-¡A ver de uno por uno que así no entiendo nada!**-los miro-¡**a ver joven Black lo escucho!**

Malaquite lo miro y comenzó a relatar todo o que había pasado, pero los otros chicos no lo dejaban hablar alejando que ellos no les hicieron nada y que ellos se les habían echado encima como unos animales. El director se desesperó de la interrupción, así que decidió sepáralos para poder escuchar con tranquilidad, las dos versiones. Le ordeno a uno de los prefectos, que se lo llevara a la oficina de junto. Así más tranquilo pudo escuchar a los chicos.

**-Está muy bien que quieran defender el honor de las señoritas**-los felicito-**pero no era la manera –**los reto. Se puso de pie** –saldré a ver si sus padres ya están aquí para hacerlos pasar**-camino así la puerta saliendo de la oficina.

**-¿Con que creen que nos castiguen?** –les pregunto Nick

**-Tu ni te preocupes amigo**-le dijo Haruka**-tu solo estuviste de mediador**-sonrió de medio lado agarrándose la boca, por el dolor que le causaba el hablar, ya que tenía una abierta en el labio

**-Sí, los que debemos preocuparnos somos nosotros**-le dijo Malaquite-**ya me imagino el sermón de mi padre por más de seis meses-**sonrió su padre era muy conservador, aborrecía la violencia.

**-Si no quiero, ni imaginarlo-**rio Haruka, dejando de hacerlo en el instante ya que recordó su herida

**-¿Y a ti Darien no te preocupa lo que tus padres te digan?**-le pregunto Haruka

-**Pues lo más seguro es que mama me castigue**-les aseguro-**por el señor todo poderoso ni me preocupo con suerte y se entere el año que entra-**esto último lo dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

Comenzaron a reír. De pronto la puerta se abrió y todos se pusieron de pie y voltearon a ver a todos los presentes.

**-¡Malaquite!** -su madre lo llamo y se acercó a ellos-¿**pero mira cómo te dejaron?**-mientras tocaba su rostro con cuidado

**-No te preocupes ma**-le dijo-**el quedo peor**-le aseguro

**-¡Malaquite!**-lo llamo su padre –**esto no es un asunto para bromear, las cosas están muy serias**-lo reto con la mirada.

-¡**Hay Haruka otro vez!**-le regaño su padre-**jovencito de eso vamos hablar muy seriamente en casa -**Bejerite solo lo miro con ternura y le toco su frente con la mano.

**-Nick-** lo llamaron sus padres. El chico solo levanto su mirada y se acercó a saludarlos

**-Ya nos contó Lita, un poco de lo que paso**-le dijo Rubeus

**-Si papa hoy me toco ser refería, de todos estos**-los señalo

Darien estaba esperando a ver su madre, cuando la miro en el umbral le sonrió, gesto que Setsuna correspondió. Pero a Darien se le borro la sonrisa, en ese mismo instante cuando vio entrar a su padre, con la mirada seria y las manos dentro de los bolsillos del pantalón. Estaba tan perdido en la mirada de su padre que no se dio cuenta que su madre le hablaba.

**-Darien** –le tocaba su ojos izquierdo el cual estaba amoratado-¿**no te duele cariño?**-le pregunto.

**-¡Setsuna deja de consentirlo!**-le dijo Endimion seriamente**-por eso hace tantas estupidez**- desvió su mirada a Darien, quien no había desviado para nada la mirada de su padre.

-¡**Cómo quieres que no preocupe, mira como tiene el ojo!**-le contesto molesta. Pero Darien le tomo la mano y la llevo a su boca con devoción y deposito un beso en ella

**-¡Mama! –**la miro**-no te preocupes, yo estoy bien-**le dijo, para que ella estuviera tranquila**- esto no es nada, en comparación de como quedo el otro chico-**le conto en tono de burla.

Endimion se acercó a el y le dio una bofetada, que fue escuchada en todo la oficina, causando que todos los presentes se quedaran en estado de shock y mirando la situación

Darien solo llevo su mano a la mejilla y miraba a Endimion con rencor.

**-¡Por qué le pegas!**-le dijo Setsuna molesta.

Pero su esposo la ignoro. Y no dejaba de ver a Darien

**-Crees que esto es para aplaudirte niño estúpido-l**e grito**-sabes que va a decir la prensa cuando se entere de todo esto**- subía cada vez más el tono

**-¡Pues por mí tú y tu prensa se pueden ir al diablo! **–grito Darien, pero Endimion le propino otra bofetada. Molesto por la forma en la que le contestaba.

-¡**Endimion basta!** –le exigió Setsuna a punto de soltarse a llorar

**-Eres un irresponsable. sabes que tenemos una reputación que cuidar y mantener **–le grito Endimion-**no tienes que hacer este tipo de escenas **-le recordó-**eres un Chiba**

**- Yo no pedí ser un Chiba –**le contesto Darien todavía con más rencor en su voz.

Cada día que pasaba odiaba su apellidó, por ese apellido su padre nunca estaba con ellos y tenían que cuidarse de todos t de todo.

**-Pero lo eres y tienes que portar, con orgullo nuestro apellido sin mancharlo con nada-**le grito

**-¡Por favor Endimion!**- hablo Setsuna**- no comiences con lo mismo, este no es el lugar y ni la manera de arreglar las cosas-**le recordó.

Endimion volteo a ver a todos los presentes los cuales se mantenía al margen de la situación. El director solo carraspeo para llamar la atención de todos y tratar de cortar un poco la tensión que se sentía en esos momentos.

-**Señores, yo los llame para tratar de solucionar las cosas, lo mejor que se puedan y que los jóvenes no salgan tan perjudicados, por la situación que se presentó. ¡Por favor tomen siento!-**los invito a sentarse.

Las únicas que tomaron asiento fueron las mujeres y algunos de los muchachos. Solo Darien y Malaquite se quedaron de pie junto a todos los padres. El director comenzó a relatarle todo lo que paso. Todos observan atentos y escuchaban.

Setsuna no soltaba la mano de Darien en señal de apoyo a su hijo, Endimion se mantenía a distancia. Bejerite abrazaba a Haruka y Jedite le tocaba el hombro. Rubeus tocaba los dos hombros de su hijo y Reika lo tenía tomado de una mano. Kelvin a pesar de que no estaba de acuerdo en que su hijo arreglara las cosas a golpeas lo tenía abrazado y Vilut lo miraba de vez en cuando. Todos a su manera estaban apoyando a sus hijos.

Darien por un momento sintió envidia de sus amigos, ya que todos tenían el apoyo de sus padres y el solo recibió el desprecio del suyo. Esa era una de las razones por la cual odiaba ser un Chiba. Maldito apellido pensaba para sí.

Pero lo que él no sabía era que su padre por dentro se arrepentía de a ver reaccionado así. Él amaba a su hijo más que a nada en el mundo, por eso se preocupaba por él. El mundo en el que el entraría no era un mundo fácil, al contrario era un mundo que si no tenía las armas para defenderse lo comerían vivo y cualquier cosa que hiciera, en el futuro la sacarían solo para perjudicarlo.

Se acercó un poco a Darien, quiso tocar su hombro, pero en el último momento se arrepintió, retirando la mano inmediatamente antes que Darien se diera cuenta. Quien sí lo vio fue su amigo Rubeus que solo negó con la cabeza y Endimion sin poderlo evitar bajo la mirada.

**-Entonces los castigos quedaran en la siguiente manera**-le dijo en director- **el alumno Kumada quedara suspendido por dos días, ya que su deber era venir avisar inmediatamente y no lo hiso**-lo miro con seriedad.

**-Estamos de acuerdo**-le dijo Rubeus.

**-El joven Black-** dirigió su mirada al mencionado- **estará suspendido por una semana al igual que el joven Tehou. Cuando estén de regreso tendrán que ir con la psicóloga de la escuela durante tres meses después de clases**-los chicos se miraron una al otro y fruncieron el ceño

**-¡Pero!**-quiso protestar Haruka pero su padre lo cayó

-¡**Cállate Haruka!-l**e ordeno-**estamos de acuerdo con el castigo director-**le dijo Jedite

**-¡Pero papa!**-volvió a protestar Haruka

**-Nada hijo** –le corto. Haruka solo agacho la mirada-**que todavía te falta el castigo que pondremos tu madre y yo** –le recordó, Haruka solo abrió los ojos como platos y no dijo más.

Los Black no dijeron nada solo se limitaron a escuchar. Ya que tenían varios meses pensado mandar a Malaquite a un psicólogo, para que lo ayudaran a controlar esa furia interna. Sabían que era tranquilo, pero a la menor provocación se exaltaba. Y el director sin quererlo los ayudo.

**- Para el joven Chiba**-el mencionado y su familia lo miraron con mucho interés**- será el mismo castigo, una semana de expulsión. Esta decisión la tome por que el solo quiso ayudar a su amigo y fue el otro chico quien le pego primero.**

**-¿Que pasara con los alumnos que provocaron todo esto?**-pregunto Endimion.

**-Ellos quedaran expulsados definitivamente del instituto. Aparte de provocar la pela, su comportamiento morboso deja mucho que desear. Así que ellos no tienen cabida aquí**-le aseguro**- ahora si me disculpan voy con los padres de los demás chicos para informales la decían que hemos tomado**-sin más se retiró dejándolos solos.

-**Bueno con permiso. Nosotros nos retiramos-**dijeron los Black-**vamos hijo que tenemos mucho que hablar**- Malaquite solo agacho la cabeza en señal de aburrimiento, sabía que el sermón de su padre seria largo muy largo.

**-¡Vamos Haruka!**-le dijo su padre- **amor** -ayudo a su esposa a ponerse de pie **–con permiso**-les dijo a todos, pero se detuvo en seco al escuchar hablar a Endimión

**-¿Solo para defender el honor de unas niñas te peleaste Darien?**-pregunto. El chico no dijo nada-¡**habla!-** lo reto- **esas mocosas ni siquiera son nada tuyo, para que armaras tremendo escandalo**- pero Haruka sintió que la sangre le hervía, otra vez al ver como ninguneaban a sus primas.

**-¡Esas mocosas, señor son mis primas y le prohíbo que hable a si de ellas!** –le grito. Endimión lo miro de arriba a bajo

**-Con razón te estas volviendo tan corriente y vulgar Darien. Con estas amistades que tienes, dejas mucho que deseas-**termino de decir.

Haruka le iba a contestar, pero Jedite lo detuvo del brazo para que se calmara.

**-Mire señor Chiba**-le dijo mirándolo a los ojos-**usted podrá ser el duelo de medio Tokio. Pero le voy a exigir que respete a mi familia. Familia que es decente por esa razón mi hijo la defiende con unas y dientes**-sonrió con orgullo-**nosotros somos una familia de respeto y que todos nos cuidamos unos los otros. Que el amor es lo que nos mantiene unidos. Cosa que no se puede decir de la suya. Así que le pido que respete a mis hijos y a mis sobrinas que son como unas hijas para mí**

Endimión tenía la mandíbula fuera de su lugar. nadie se había atrevido a retarlo y menos a decirle que tenía que hacer

-¡**Usted señor Tenoh no me va a venir a ordenar nada!**-le dijo en tono molesto

**-No señor Endimión. yo no lo estoy diciendo que hacer. Pero cuando se trata de mi familia si le voy a ordenar que hacer-** sin más se dio la vuelta y salió con su familia

**-¡Setsuna nos vamos!**-le grito**-¡tú también!** –Señalo a Darien- **Ya me encargaré de poner yo tu castigo. **

Darien se puso de pie y ayudo a su madre. El ya no dijo nada estaba impresionado de la forma, en la que le padre de Haruka puso al todo poderoso Endimión en su lugar. Solo dibujo una sonrisa de lado al pasar junto a su padre. Gesto que no pasó desapercibido para su padre.

Todos salieron de la oficina caminaban por el enorme pasillo.

**-Endimión**-le hablo su amigo

**-Ahora no Rubeus**-le contesto lo último que quería era escuchar los sermones de él.

**-Solo te diré, que te pasaste**-le soltó sin importar, que no quisiera escuchar**-humillaste a tu hijo frente a todos sus amigos- **le reprocho

**-Y que querías que hiciera, que le alabara sus hazañas**-le contesto molesto

**-No claro que no. Pero recuerda que la ropa sucia se lava en casa**-le recordó-**quien sabe ahora que el señor Tenoh se sintió humillado, por cómo te expresaste de su familia, tal vez decida ventilar la relación tan cercana que llevas con Darien**

**-Él no se atrevería hacer algo así. Si lo hace lo aplastare como una cucaracha**- aseguro en tono autoritario

**-Quién sabe. El señor tiene valor** –le recordó por la ultima escena vivida dentro de la oficina del director.

**-Pues si lo hace que se atenga a las consecuencias**-apretó las manos en señal de molestia-**él no es nada ante mi**- Rubeus solo movió la cabeza en señal de negación

**-Hasta cuando dejaras de cuidar las malditas apariencias Endimión. Y comenzaras a preocuparte por lo que es verdaderamente importante **–Endimión quiso hablar pero él no le dejo**-no digas nada, que tu cantaleta ya me la se de memoria**-comenzó a caminar dejando solo ha Endimión con sus remordimientos.

Cada familia se retiró a sus respectivas casas.

Haruka después de haber escuchado el sermón por parte de sus dos padres, por un buen rato le pusieron su castigo. El cual fue, que estaría yendo a trabajar a uno de los restaurantes por los tres meses que estaría en terapia y que no correría un solo automóvil, por el mismo tiempo pactado. Haruka se molestó y protesto, pero Jedite le dijo que si seguía contestando y llevándoles la contraría, lo castigaría otros dos meses, así que el chico decidió callarse.

Por otro parte a la Malaquite estaba a punto de dormirse, de vez en cuando cabeceaba, ya que su padre hablaba y hablaba. Hasta imprimió algunos artículos de internet, que según él lo ayudaría a controlar la ira. Y el castigo de él fue que no saldría a ver a Mina por las tarde por un mes. Casi se atraganto y hasta llego asentir ganas de llorar. Pero lo peor de todo, era como le diría a su pequeña muñequita, que no la vería por un mes por las tardes. Solo esperaba que ella lo entendiera y no quisiera venir a quemar a sus padres vivos.

A Nick le fue muy bien. sus padres lo felicitaron por mantener la cordura y tratar de separar sus amigos. Así que el solo se quedó con el castigo puesto por el director. Después de eso comenzó relatarle detalladamente la pelea, Rubeus se queda impresionado por la forma en que pelearon los otros tres chicos. Nick estaba tan emocionado que su madre lo tuvo que retar, alejando que no era algo de lo cual se debería de sentir orgulloso. Con la mirada que de dirigió a Rubeus los dos se tuvieron que callar y agachar la mirada. Pero cundo Reika salió del estudio, siguieron hablando de los mismo.

Mientras tanto Darien estaba en el estudio con la mirada fija a un punto sin importancia. Sus pensamientos estaban en esa pequeña rubia y en el beso que se dieron. Mientras escuchaba todo lo que su padre le decía.

**-¡Me estas escuchando!-**le pregunto Endimión al sentirse ignorado

**-Si-**contesto y se encogió de hombros. No le importaba lo que le dijera.

**-Si lo estás haciendo ¿qué fue lo último que dije?**-le pregunto para saber si era cierto que lo escuchaba

**-Que está mal lo que hice**- contesto tranquilamente.

**-No te he dicho eso Darien**-le dijo molesto-**he dicho que te has a la oficina por las tardes a** **trabajar por las tardes durante tres meses**.

Darien abrió los ojos como platos. No esperaba eso el odiaba trabajar en las oficina de su padre. No le gustaba para nada el imaginarse estar cerca de su padre toda la tarde y menos durante 3 largos meses. ¡Él no quería volverse un Endimión Jr.!

**-Ponme otro castigo. Por qué no estoy de acuerdo con eso**-le dijo

**-No claro que no. ese será tu castigo. Para que te des cuenta, el por qué quiero que te preocupes por todo lo que tenemos y que veas todo lo que nuestra familia ha hecho a base de sacrificios. El por qué no puedes poner entre dicho la reputación de nuestra familia-**lo miro esperando la respuesta de su hijo, sabiendo que sería otra negativa.

**-¡Pues no quiero!**-lo reto – ¡**no iré!**- Endimión sonrió por unos segundos, le gustaba esa determinación que tenía su hijo para defender lo que él quería. Eso le serviría mucho en un futuro.

**-Es eso Darien. O te cumplo lo de mandarte a una escuela militar**-le recordó.

Darien no puedo evitar sentir un nudo en la garganta. Si lo mandaba, él no podría ver más a Serena y el eso lo gustaba para nada. En una escuelas militares, no lo dejarían asomar ni las narices, estaría completamente incomunicado con el mundo exterior y solo podría salir una vez cada mes. ¡No eso sí que no! Él no se alejaría de Serena y menos ahora que ya sabía que la amaba con todo su corazón.

**-Está bien papa acepto tu castigo**-sin más se puso de pie y salió dejando a Endimión con una sonrisa en su rostro.

**CASA TSUKINO.**

Serena acaba de cortar una llamada con Haruka, quien le conto todo lo que había pasado, le conto todo, con lujo de detalles hasta el castigo puesto por el tío Jedite. Después de eso ella colgó sintiéndose triste, por saber que Darien tenía una muy mala relación con su padre.

-¿**Que te dijo Haruka?-**pregunto Mina

**-Mina no te molestes. Pero ahora no tengo ánimos de hablar de eso, quiero ir a mi cuarto**-sin esperar más subió a su habitación.

**-Darien-**decía su nombre, y suspiraba. Toco sus labios al recordar ese que fue su primer beso. Fue maravillosa esa sensación nunca podrá olvidarse de ese beso tan tierno y especial.

**-Solo espero que tu padre no sea tan mal contigo-**no podía dejar de pensar en esa mirada que le helaba la sangre.

**-¡Serena!**-tocaron a su puerta. Era la voz de dora la chica de servicio. Con fastidio contesto

**-Si-**espero a ver que quería la chica

**-Tienes una llamada**-le dijo

**-¿Quién es?**-le pregunto

**-Es el joven Iason Milk**-rayos se había olvidado de Iason. Después de todo lo que paso, en lo corriendo en la escuela, lo único que quería saber era como le había ido a Darien y Haruka. Hasta se le había olvido de la promesa que le hiso a Darien.

**-Está bien dora, ahora contesto**-le dijo a la chica

Con pereza levanto el teléfono y contesto

**-Si** –hablo

**-Hola**- saludo Iason**-¿solo te llamaba para saber, a qué hora paso por ti?**-le pregunto

**-Iason me da mucha pena. Pero no podre salir contigo hoy**-le dijo era mejor terminar con esto de una buenas vez. Ella le había prometido a Darien no salir con él y se lo iba a cumplir y más sabiendo cuál fue la razón de la pelea.

**-¿Pero**-Iason sentí como su rostro estaba rojo, por la ira que sentía en esos momentos-**por qué?**

Serena pensó que si le decía la verdad, seguro se querría desquitar de Darien. Sabía que estaba mal pero era una mentira piadosa.

**-Es que papa me castigo** –le dijo

**-¿Por qué? ¿Qué hiciste?-**le pregunto

-**Bueno pele con Mina y tú sabes entre peleas, sin querer tiramos lap de mi padre, la cual por el golpe se descompuso-**le conto. Pero el chico no se daría por vencido

**-Pues si tú quieres yo le regalo otra a tu padre**-se ofreció pensando que con eso se solucionaría el problema

**-No es que eso no es el problema. el problema es que tenía información muy importante –** bueno es que este chico si era terco pensó Serena.

**-Yo entiendo**- le dijo-**está bien, entonces será para otro día**

**-Si Iason perdóname **–le pido. Más por la mentira que por el plantón

**-Si no hay problema. Te dejo no quiero interrumpirte mas-**

**-Si adiós**- ella colgó antes que dijere algo más.

**-¡Eres una mentirosa Serena! –**decía Iason apretando el teléfono es sus manos. Y sentía como la decepción se apoderaba de él. Si más coloco el teléfono con un fuerte golpe en su lugar. Y comenzó a aventar y romper cosas en su cuarto. Ira que sentía era más fuerte que él.

**-¡Crees que no me había enterado de lo que paso!**-grito-**del beso que te diste con Chiba, de tu maldita promesa- **apretaba sus manos**- ¡pero esto no se quedara así Serena! me las vas a pagar. ¡Y de ti Chiba algún día me vengare de todas tus humillaciones!**

**-¡Eso lo juro!… **

**CONTINUARA…**

Hola hola pues aquí vengo yop con otro capítulo más de mis pequeños traviesos… pobre Serena esta que se muere de los nervios por su amado al cual le fue mal con su padre, pero Serena tiene razón en sentir miedo Endimión será un pequeño dolorzote de cabeza jajaja sin agregar la furia de Iason… Vamos a ver cómo les va a mis niños para el próximo cap.… =)

**Les quiero hacer una pequeña aclaración me da penilla, pero he estado escribiendo mal el nombre de mi precioso iason. Es con i al comienzo no con L. pero es un error el cual ya corregí a partir de esta capitulo…creo que de eso se dieron cuanta verdad jajaja ;) **

**Pues de nuevo gracias a todas mis amiguitas por su apoyo**. yesqui2000, flakis, Nai SD, Conyta Moonlight y naiara moon. Este cap. está dedicado a todas ustedes las quiero...

Gracias a todas esas personitas que me pasan a leer y me agregan a sus alertas y favoritos.

**Nos leemos pronto y perdón por los errores que se puedan encontrar =) **


	10. Problemas de pubertad

**LOS PERSONAJES DE ESTA HISTORIA SON PROPIEDAD DE LA GRAQNDIOSA NAOKO TAKEUCHI… YO SOLO ME ADJUDICO LA CREACION DE LA HISTORIA IDEAS DE MI LOCA CABEZA…**

**CAPITULO 10…**

**SERENA…**

La chica estaba feliz, por fin la semana de castigo de Darien había terminado. Y mañana lo vería en la escuela. Lo único que habían hecho durante todo la semana de castigo, fue hablar por teléfono, ya que él se tenía que ir con su padre por las tardes a su oficina a trabajar.

**-¡Ya quiero que sea mañana!-**soltó un suspiro

**-Si me imagino ¡qué quieres ver a estúpido!**-dijo Mina. Sabía que su hermana le gusta mucho ese chico.

**-¡Oye no le digas así Mina! que Malaquite no es precisamente la inteligencia andando-**la miro con el ceño fruncido

**-¡No te metas con mi Mali!**- le contesto molesta

**-Pues entonces, ¡tú tampoco te metas con mi Darien!-**se defendió

**-¿Tu Darien? Por favor Serena si ni siquiera es tu novio**-contesto con sarcasmo

**-Pero me dio un beso eso ya significa algo-**contesto con tono tímido y tocándose los labios

**-Si tú lo dices**-dijo encogiéndose de hombros

**-Claro que quiere decir algo ¿o no?**-esto último lo digo más como pregunta que como afirmación.

Mina al ver la preocupación en su cara se acercó y la abrazo de los hombros

**-¿Serena de verdad te gusta Darien?** –pregunto

**-Si Mina me gusta mucho. Sé que tengo poco tiempo de conocerlo, pero me hace sentir mariposas en el estómago, el corazón me salta como loco cuando lo tengo cerca y me hace tan feliz que me llame por teléfono-**le aseguro. Mientras juntaba sus manos y otro suspiro se escuchó por todo la habitación.

**-Pues hermanita-**toco su hombro**- siento decirte, que aun que ese me cae súper mal. Ya te perdimos estas hasta las manitas por Darien** –le aseguro con movimientos de cabeza.

**-¿Crees que es amor lo que siento?**-la miro sin soltar el abrazo con su hermana

Mina solo le confirmo moviendo la cabeza.

**-¡Hay dios Mina que voy hacer!** –pregunto con preocupación

**-¡Por dios Serena no es algo que te mate!** –soltó a reír-**bueno si es malo que no te correspondan. Pero yo que sepa nadie se muere de amor**-le dijo en tono divertido

**-Hay es que siento tanto miedo, que solo me haya besado por la intensidad del momento**-dijo y agacho la mirada

**-Pues si te soy sincera, ese beso no fue para nada por esa razón. Al contrario yo diría que Darien te beso con muchas ganas-**le contesto. Solo esperaba que Darien no estuviera jugando con su hermanita, porque si no ella le partiría la cara con sus propias manos.

**-Pues espero que tengas razón el me gusta mucho**- esperaba que ella fuera correspondida de la misma manera.

Serena se encontraba dándose un baño. Mientras pasaba la esponja por su cuerpo, pensaba en cómo ha cambiado. Ahora ya tenía pequeños senos, los cuales estaban tan sensibles con solo tocarlos le provocaban dolor, su cintura se estaba marcando y sus caderas ya estaban enanchándose mas. Sonrió al pensar que las clases de sexualidad, que le dieron en la primaria, ya se estaban reflejando en ella, eso sin contar las pláticas con su madre.

**-Creo que ya mi cuerpo ha cambiado mucho**- se decía para ella misma**- solo espero que a Darien le gusten estos cambios y no le de asco-**inocentemente dijo.

Lo que ella no sabía es que esos atributos, que están floreciendo en su cuerpo algún día iban a volver loco de pasión al chico dueño de todos sus pensamientos.

Salió de su cuarto, con una toalla enredada en su cuerpo y otra en la cabeza. Pero se llevó tremendo susto al ver a Mina sentada en su cama.

**-¿Mina que haces aquí?**-pregunto.

**-¿Serena a que no sabes que me paso?**-le contesto

**-Pues si lo supiera, no estaría preguntando**-le miro con gesto cómico

**-Pues ya soy señorita**-le soltó dando brinquitos de felicidad

**-¡Que ya te!-**no pudo decir más porque Mina se le adelanto

**-Sí, ya tuve mi primera menstruación-**le aseguro feliz

Serena la miro por unos segundos, no pudo evitar pensar en todos los consejos que les dio su madre cuando les llegara a pasar, en cómo era un fastidio tener que lidiar con todo eso mes con mes.

**-¿Pero porque festejas Mina?-**le pregunto

**-Pues que no es obvio. Ya so a**-le deletreo la última palabra.

**-Pero mama, dijo que eso no es algo para festejarse. Que es un verdadero suplicio pasar por eso mes por mes. Eso sin contar que te tienes que cuidarte mucho más**- le recordó

**-Sí, pero no puedo evitar sentirme feliz**- Serena solo negó.

De las dos a Mina ya le urgía crecer. Porque según ella ya podría empezar a disfrutar de las cosas buenas que tiene la vida.

**-Bien, pues entonces muchas felicidades**-la felicito

Mina corrió abrazarla

**-Serena esto lo tenemos que celebrar-**le dijo. Serena se soltó a reír

**-¿Y qué quieres que hagamos? una fiesta y pongamos un cartel donde diga" felicidades Mina por tu primera menstruación"**-le contesto en tono irónico.

**-Eso no suena mal-**se tomó la barbilla pensando

**-¡O vamos Mina!-**se quejó Serena, sabiendo que su hermana si era capaz de tomar en serio su idea- **solo estaba bromeando**

-**Serena si es algo con lo que voy a tener que lidiar toda la vida, lo menos que puedo hacer es recibirlo con felicidad**-la miro-**ya me preocupare por lo demás.**

**-Si Mina, pero con que estés feliz es suficiente**- contesto en tono preocupado.

**-Si tienes razón. Pero ahora mismo le voy a contar a mi Mali**-le dijo

**-¡Que le vas a contar a Malaquite! ¿Por qué?**-le pregunto y la miro con cara de no poder creer lo que su hermana decía

**-Pues claro. Nosotros hemos prometido contarnos todo**-le aseguro con devoción

**-Pero eso es algo muy íntimo Mina-**solo a su hermana, se le ocurre hacer ese tipo de promesas

**-Sí. Y Mali es muy importante para mí. Así que ahora mismo vengo**-salió corriendo a su cuarto

**-Hay no, ya le está haciendo daño no poderlo ver** –se dijo, para si cuando escucho cerrarse la puerta.

Se dio la vuelta y camino a su closet, para sacar su piyama. Mientras se vestía pensaba en cuando le pasaría eso a ella. Pero al contrario de Mina eso a ella no la hacía feliz. Solo esperaba que no fuera a ser muy pronto.

Ya estaba lista para comenzar una nueva semana de clases. Estaban desayunando, pero Serena no podía comer sentía el estómago apretado, por los nervios que le provocaba pensar que hoy por fin vería a Darien.

**-Serena, cariño no has probado bocado-**le dijo su madre. Serena saliendo de sus pensamientos la miro con ternura

**-Es que no tengo mucha hambre**-le contesto

**-Mama déjala. Seguro que está todavía muy llena por todo lo que se comió anoch**e- dijo Mina-**pero Serena si sigues comiendo a si te pondrás como un cerdito-**se burló de ella

**-¡Tú cállate! Simplemente no tengo hambre-**voltio la cara para el otro lado

**-Ya niñas, por favor déjense de cosas. Serena si no tienes hambre, te daré para que compres algo en el instituto. No me gustaría que te pasara algo por no alimentarte bien-** su madre la miro con amor

**-Si mama no te preocupes. Comprare algo para comer**-le aseguro la chica

**-Bien entonces vayan a lavarse los dientes que se les hará tarde**- las chicas se pusieron de pie y fueron directo a donde les ordeno su madre

Serena y Mina salieron de su casa, subieron la camioneta, donde el chofer ya las esperaba. Llevan varios minutos de camino. Pero Serena al estar cerca de la escuela espeso a ponerse más nerviosa.

**-¡Mina!** –llamo a su hermana

**-¿Dime?**- la miro con curiosidad

**-Sabes creo que me siento mal, mejor no llego**- Mina soltó una carcajada

-**Vamos Serena, son los nervios por la emoción que te causa volver a ver a Darien**- Serena solo le afirmo con la cabeza

**-Si tienes razón, estoy demasiado nerviosa-**agacho la mirada

**-Serena estas muy linda**-le dijo Mina-**seguro que Darien se quedara impactado con lo hermosa que te vez**-le aseguró, mientras le tocaba el hombro

**-¿Tú crees, que le guste?** –le pregunto, ella se había esmerado más en su arreglo personal, para que el la viera muy linda

**-Claro que si sería un reverendo estúpido si no lo notara. Bueno- **Se encogió de hombros

**-¡Ya basta Mina! deja a Darien en paz-**le volvió advertir

**-Ya, yo no dije nada, solo que sería un tonto si no aprecia tu belleza-**contesto

El chofer les llamo su atención, le divertía ver como esas dos pequeñas niñas discutían por cosas que con el tiempo quedarían olvidas y se reirían de ellas.

**-Señoritas hemos llegado**-les dijo. El chico bajo de la camioneta para ir abrir la puerta y ellas pudieran bajar.

**DARIEN…**

Y aquí estaba el pelinegro, en medio del patio esperando a su princesa. Su Serena en la cual no he dejado de pensar en todos estos días. Solo la llamaba por teléfono, hablaban de todo un poco, pero hasta ahora nada de ellos y de lo que pasó. Ya que el chico lo quería tratarlo personalmente.

La semana se le ha hecho eterna, ha tenido que soportar estar con su padre toda la semana, lo peor que todavía le quedan muchas semanas. Al contrario de lo que su padre piensa, que valoría mas su esfuerzos para sacar sus empresas adelante, al contrario él ha afirmado más su vocación para poder estudiar medicina, quiere hacer algo por las personas, poderlas ayudar. Pero en eso ya pensare en su momento. Ahora solo se enfocaría en pensar que le va a decir a su princesa.

Sabía que Iason no se acercado a ella por su hermana Rei, que ahora es muy buena amiga de Serena y Mina. Según Rei, Serena le había contado que Iason ya no se acercado a ella desde que lo dejo plantado. Pero bueno eso es bueno para él, así la dejara en paz y más ahora que.

Pero el chico ya no pudo seguir hablando, ya que estaba entrando la chica que le estaba robando más de la mitad de sus pensamientos.

Estaba nervioso muy nervioso, pero en un acto de valor apretó con más fuerza la rosa que tenía en las manos y camino a la chica.

Cuando ya estaba cerca de ella se la extendió.

**-¡Quieres ser mi novia!**-dijo. No espero más y le soltó la pregunta. Que por un momento pensó que sería muy difícil de decir. Ya que era la primera vez que él le pedía a una chica que fuera su novia.

La rubia lo miraba con los ojos abiertos como platos, por la sorpresa que le causo la propuesta.

**-¡Serena creo que te han hecho una pregunta!**-dijo Mina en tono divertido, por las caras de los dos chicos.

Serena movió la cabeza, mientras Darien no se movió ni un poco, ni respiraba por estar esperando la respuesta de la chica.

**-¡Si Darien si quiero ser tu novia!**-mientras tomaba la rosa con timidez.

**-De verdad –**por fin se movió, dejo salir el aire, que tenía reteniendo desde hacía varios segundos dentro de el

**-¡Si Darien, si quiero ser tu novia!-**le volvió asegurar, con las mejillas encendidas. Darien pensó que se veía adorable.

El chico no espero más y se acercó a ella y la tomo del rostro con sus dos manos.

**-Gracias Serena. Veras que no te arrepentirás de haber aceptado**-le aseguro mirándola directo a los ojos.

Los dos chicos sentían que el corazón les haría explosión dentro de su pecho, y esas pequeñas mariposas hacían más cosquillas que nunca dentro de su estómago.

**-Si Darien lo sé. ¡Tú me gustas mucho!**-le seguro, mientras ella tocaba una delas manos del chico que tenía en su cara.

Darien se comenzó acercar a ella despacio, hasta que sus bocas se volvieron a unir nuevamente, este beso fue con ternura en el cual se trasmitían, ese amor que estaba naciendo dentro de sus corazones, en el cual se juraban amor para toda la vida.

Después de sellar su noviazgo, con ese tierno beso, se separaron un poco.

**-Bueno, pues ahora ya eres mi cuñado**-le dijo Mina, sacando a ambos chicos de su burbuja de amor**- ¡ha pero eso si de una vez te advierto, que si la haces sufrir, yo misma me encargare que pagues cada una de sus lágrimas!-**dijo tajante

**-¡Mina no empieces!-**le reclamo Serena

**-Déjala princesa. Es normal que se ponga así. Pero no te preocupes Mina yo de verdad quiero a tu hermana**-le aseguro**- te prometo que nunca la hare sufrir**- Mina sonrió con satisfacción

**-Bien esas palabras me agradan-**contesto. Dentro de ella se sentía feliz por su hermana y algo dentro de la le decía que Serena por fin había conocido al amor de su vida.

**-Mina**-se escuchó una voz muy conocida para ella, la chica nombrada voltio a ver al dueño de esa voz. Ahí estaba su amada Mali, tan guapo como siempre. Si esperar más corrió y se lanzó a sus brazos colgándose del como chango.

**-Mali-**lo miraba a los ojos**-¡te he extrañado tanto!**-le dijo mientras lo abrazaba con más fuerza

**-No te preocupes mi adorada muñeca, ya estoy aquí**-le contesto con ternura

**-Tus padres fueron muy injustos, con ese castigo que te pusieron**-le contesto sin soltarse del abrazo. Se sentía tan bien volver a estar sintiendo el calor de su amado.

**-Si amor pero los tengo que obedecer, si no me castigaran más tiempo. ¡Y no queremos eso o si! -**la miro a los ojos

**-No, no queremos eso**-le aseguro, mientras imitaba un tierno puchero en su cara. Pero Malaquite se puso serio de repente.

**-Mina creo que no derivas estar trepada en mí así-**le dijo

**-¿Pero porque?–** se quejó la chica marcando más su puchero en la cara.

**-Es que no recuerdas lo que me dijiste ayer por teléfono**-le recordó. Ya que su novia le había hablado para contarle que ya era señorita y que haría una fiesta para celebrarlo. Al chico se sintió contento por su novia, pero al igual que Serena no le gustaba la idea que todo mundo se enterara que ya era señorita. Así que después de darle un millón de razones por las cuales eso tenía que ser algo solo de ella y su familia, termino por convencerla.

**-Si amor no te preocupes estoy bien protegida**-le susurro en el odio, y lo miraba guiñándole un ojo.

Para Malaquite ese aliento que sintió en su oído no le agrado mucho, ya que desde hacía tiempo ese tipo de gestos por parte de su novia hacían estragos en él, sintiendo un calor que le recorría por todo el cuerpo, cosa que no le gustaba ya que él ya sabía a qué se debían, después de todas esas clases de sexualidad que le han dado durante su estancia en el instituto. Así que si espera más decidió bajar a su novia antes que sintiera a su pequeño amiguito travieso.

**-Amor –** le hablo – **vamos te acompaño a tu salón**-le dijo con cariño

**-Si vamos** –se colgó de su brazo**-Serena a ti que te acompañe tu novio, que el mío me acompañara**-le dijo feliz

**-¡Que Darien eres novio de Serena? **–pregunto Neflyte, sin poder creer lo que escuchaba

**-Si te gano por tonto-**le contesto Mina

**-¡Mina que cosas dices!**-dijo Serena molesta por las insinuaciones de su hermana

**-Pues solo la verdad. Que es un tonto, ahora tendrá que aguantar que otro te bese y abrace**-contesto a su hermana

**-¡Ya basta Mina! no digas tontería, a mí no me gusta Serena me gusta Molly**-grito ganándose la atención de todos los alumnos que iban pasando en ese momento. Pero al darse cuenta que todos lo miraban, se puso más rojo que un tomate y miro a Mina con coraje-¡**no sabes cuánto te odio!**-le grito, comenzó a caminar a paso rápido por lo largo del patio.

**-¡Ya viste lo que hiciste!**-le grito Serena molesta-**no entiendo tu afán por molestarlo Mina**-la miro con el ceño fruncido

**-Solo fue una broma**-le contesto, con un poco de pena, agacho la mirada.

**-Ya chicas no pelean por eso. La verdad que estuvo bien lo hiciste amor –** la felicito Malaquite

**-¿Porque lo dices?**-le pregunto curiosa Mina levantando la mirada a su novio

-**Por qué Neflyte con lo tímido que es nunca se atrevería a decirle a Molly lo que siente por ella-**contesto

**-Pero Malaquite lo puso en vergüenza –**le dijo Serena

**-Si sé que no es la manera, pero Mina siempre lo hace decir lo que en realidad siente**-miro divertido a su novia y el brazo**- ese es un don que solo tú tienes** –le dio un tierno beso en los labios

Serena ya no dijo más y voltio a ver a su Darien. Pero ahora que lo notaba, estaba un poco más alto que la última vez que lo había visto, sus facciones estaban más marcadas, no había duda que su Darien siempre sería un hombre hermoso.

**-¿Se puede saber que me miras?**-le pregunto

**-Bueno**-contesto con timidez**-que estas, más guapo que hace una semana-**Darien comenzó a reír

**-Pues tus estas muy hermosa-**le tomo la mano y deposito un beso en él. Serena se puso roja.

**-Gracias**-volvió a contestar con timidez

**-Vamos princesa, no siempre que te diga algo para alagarte te pondrás así **-reía por lo inocente que podía llegar hacer su novia

**-Es que no estoy acostumbrada a que me digan estas cosas**-le contesto

**-Pues acostúmbrate, porque todos los días te diré lo mucho que me gustas y lo hermosa que eres**-le aseguro.

Mientras Mina y Malaquite los miraban con diversión, Mina comenzó a caminar en dirección a ellos, cuando estaba carca, levanto su mano y le dio un leve golpe en la cabeza

**-Vez te lo dije**-dijo, pasando sin detenerse. Serena se molesto

**-¡Mina!-**grito. Pero Darien la tomo de la mano para detenerla

**-¡Déjala princesa!**-Serena voltio a verlo

**-¿Pero no viste lo que me hiso?**-le pregunto

**-Si lo vi. Pero mejor no pierdas más el tiempo con ella, y vayamos a nuestro respectivos salones que se no hará tarde-** dijo, Serena solo asintió. Darien sin soltarla de la mano, comenzó a caminar con ella.

Mientras un hombre que los observaba desde hacía rato, tomaba su teléfono y marcaba.

**-Señor** **Edward, le tengo información del joven Darien-**le dijo. El chico comenzó a relatarle todo lo sucedido en el patio de la escuela. Del otro lado solo escuchaban, hasta que el chico solo le dijo-**si señor no se preocupe estoy al pendiente del joven Chiba, cualquier cosa en seguida se la comunicare**- colgó

**OFICINA CHIBA**

**-No sé si este bien lo que estoy haciendo. Pero el señor Chiba me paga muy bien por cuidar y vigilar a su hijo**-se decía para sí Edward, mientras esperaba que contestara su jefe.

**- Chiba**-se escuchó la voz gruesa de Endimión del otro lado

**-Señor Endimión le tengo información de su hijo**-le dijo

**-Muy bien veo que eres muy eficiente**-le felicito

**-Solo hago mi trabajo señor**-le dijo

**-Trabajo por el cual te pago muy bien**-le recordó

**-Si señor lo sé** –le contesto con un tono molesto, que le pasaba si el hacía que ese pago valiera la pena cuidaba de su hijo día y noche y no solo del, tenía también a varios hombres cuidando a cada una de sus hijas

**-Vamos en** **Edward, no te molestes tu solo has tu trabajo, que yo te seguiré pagando bien sin contar que eres mi hombre de confianza**-le dijo mientras reía**.**

**-Si señor es lo que siempre he hecho-**le aseguro

**-Bueno ya deja de hacerte el ofendido ¿dime que pasa con mi hijo?**-le pregunto.

**-Pues el joven Darien tiene novia**-le dijo

- **Edward para eso me marcaste. Mi hijo siempre ha tenido con quien divertirse, desde hace más de un año-**le contesto con fastidio, pensando que no era nada nuevo lo que le decía

**-Si señor yo lo sé más que nadie. Pero esta vez fue diferente, él se le declaro a una chica en medio del patio y le pidió frente a toda la escuela que fuera su novia- **Edward sonrió al imaginar la cara de su jefe.

Endimión esta que no se podía creer lo que había escuchado. Su hijo jamás se le había declarado a nadie, siempre eran las chicas las que se acercaban a él para poder tener algo que ver con él. Pero esto era diferente si él fue quien tomo la iniciativa de hacer algo así, es porque realmente está interesado en esa chica.

**-¿Quién es la chica?**-le pregunto, en tono molesto

**-La señorita Serena Tsukino-**le contesto.

**-¡Que! Esa chiquilla-** ya algo le decía desde que la vio, que esa niña sería un problema.

**-Sí señor, según mis hombres el quedo muy impresionado con ella desde que la vio y no ha dejado de buscarla desde que ingreso al instituto**- le aseguro **- creo que su hijo está enamorado**-soltó sabiendo que a Endimión no le gustaría lo que acababa de escuchar.

**-Eso no puede ser amor, apenas son unos chiquillos, ni siquiera saben lo que quieren**-le grito, pero después se tranquilizó –**está bien** **Edward deja que mi hijo se divierta un tiempo con esa niñita. Después de que se aburra de su juguete nuevo la mandara al diablo- **sin espera más le colgó.

**-Así que estas muy interesado en ese chiquilla Darien –**dijo mirando la foto que tenia de su hijo en el escritorio- ¡**pero tú no puedes estar con una mujer inferior a ti!**-aseguro**- tú tienes que ser grande en todos los aspectos y todo lo que te rodé, tiene que ser digno de ti-** sin más tomo el teléfono y marco a su secretaria.

**-Akane-**dijo después que su secretaria le contesto- **por favor investígueme todo sobre Kenji Tsukino-**espero unos segundos-**no, quiero saber todo sobre él y su familia**-después de decir eso colgó- **tengo que estar prevenido, para cualquier cosa en el futuro.**

**SERENA…**

Estaban en el descanso, sentados en la mesa de siempre comiendo con todos sus amigos.

**-¿Entonces Neflyte grito eso?-**preguntaba Lita

**-Si Mina es una pesada con el-**contesto Serena todavía molesta por lo sucedido

**-Hay solo fue de broma. Pero él no aguanta nada-**dijo Mina encogiéndose de hombros

Molly solo escuchaba, pobre de su Neflyte. Pero por dentro estaba feliz de saber que él estaba interesado en ella.

**-¿Y tu Molly que sientes por el?-**le pregunto Kakyruu

**-Pues a mí también me gusta-**contesto con timidez

**-Si eso se te ve. Desde que tuvieron su coche fulminante **–dijo Rei con tono picaron

**-Bien entonces esto será trabajo para ¡la grandiosa diosa de amor!**-grito Mina poniéndose de pie y levantando la mano en todo lo alto

**-¡Tú te sientas!** –le ordenó Serena mientras la jalaba de la blusa, obligándola a sentarse**– que ya hiciste bastante**-le recordó. Mina solo la obedeció y la miro con enojo**-¡y no me veas así!.**

**-Si Mina eso es entre ellos dos-**le dijo Amy- **deja que ellos hagan las cosas a su manera**.

**-Hay no Ame, si ellos se van despacio estarán como tú y Taiki, que nunca se dirán lo que sienten-**soltó

**-Estas equivocada Mina. Taiki y yo solo somos buenos amigos-**le contesto en tono tímido

**-Hay por favor si se gustan desde niños. Ha pero eso sí, si no te das prisa alguien te lo va quitar. Más ahora que está en la preparatoria, ahí las chicas son más lanzadas**-dijo mirándola a los ojos

**-Pues eso no me importa él y yo solo somos buenos amigos-**le volvió a repetir

Las chicas solo miraban la pelea de palabras y sonreían con diversión.

**-Ya niñas no pelen**-dijo Rei

**-Si pero es que no entiende que Taiki se va a cansar de esperarla**-contesto Mina

**-Si Mina pero tú no te puedes meter. Aparte que nadie te nombro la cupido del grupo o si**- dijo Serena levantado una ceja

**-Eso sí que dolió**-hablo Kakyruu. Todas comenzaron a reír

-**Son tan malas conmigo**-se quejó Mina con dramatismo

**-Vamos Mina, con todo lo loca que estas te queremos-**dijo Lita mientras le tocaba el hombro

Ahora todas estallaron en carcajadas.

**-Hola chicas**-las saludaba

**-Iason**-todas dijeron con sorpresa, ya que tenía, varios días que no les hablaba.

**-Veo que les da gusto verme**-dijo con una sonrisa ladeada

-**Pues la verdad que sí, ya tenías varios días que no nos hablabas**-dijo Serena

**-Si lo se hermosa**-le contesto-**pero es que tenía mucho que estudiar**- la miro a los ojos

**-hermoso ¿a que debemos tu visita?**-le pregunto Mina

**-Pues quiero hablar con Serena** –dijo, la miro, esperando que aceptara.

Serena se sentía culpable por haberlo dejado plantado, así que se puso de pie

**-Está bien Iason vamos**-le dijo mientras, se alejaba un poco de las chicas. Iason solo la sigue**- bien entes que nada me quería disculpar contigo por no poder salir contigo- **dijo. Iason se puso tenso solo de recordar el planton. Pero decidió no dejarse llevar por sus emociones.

**-No te preocupes ya ni lo recordaba**-la quiso tomar de la mano pero Serena la alejo**-¿que pasa preciosa? **–le pregunto

Serena solo agacho la mirada, pero después la levanto.

**-Iason, lo siento pero ya tengo novio**-le dijo

**-¡Que!** –Iason abríos los ojos como platos**-¡pero!**-callo por unos segundos-¿**es Chiba verdad?**-la miro esperando su respuesta, la cual solo fue un asentimiento de cabeza por parte de Serena.

-**Y como sé que Darien y tú no se llevan bien, pues no me gustaría tener problemas con el por causa tuya-** espero que el tuviera una reacción, pero al ver que no pasó nada solo lo miro

**-Pues meda mucho gusto que seas novia de él. Como en todo a veces se gana y a veces se pierde. ¿Pero no por eso dejaras de ser mi amiga verdad?-**pregunto mirándola a los ojos.

**-No, claro que quiero seguir siendo tu amiga, pero con la promesa que no molestaras a Darien de ninguna manera**-espero la respuesta del rubio

Iason sonrió de medio lado

**-No te preocupes no molestare a Chiba. La verdad que mi mundo no gira alrededor de él, estos últimos días solo fue porque tú estabas entre los dos. Pero ahora que eres su novia ya no lo molestare más contigo**-le aseguro

-**Que bien –**dijo feliz al ver que el entendía**-pues entonces seremos amigos los mejores si tú quieres**- estiro la mano para sellar su amistad

**-Si preciosa ya verás que seremos los mejore amigos**-le aseguro con sarcasmo. Del cual serena no se dio cuenta.

Después de conversar algunas cosas, Serena se despidió del él mientras Iason la miraba alejarse a la mesa donde se encontraban sus amigas.

**-Claro que seremos los mejores amigos Serena –l**o dijo con sarcasmo**- pobre Chiba ahora tendré con que molestarlo más**-se dio la vuelta y se alejó del lugar.

**-¡Iason!**-lo llamo Seiya

**-Kou que hay**-le contesto mientras lo saluda

**-¿adónde vas amigo?-**le pregunto el chico de coleta

**-Pues a los vestidores, hoy hay entrenamiento-**le contesto

**-¡Rayos! lo había olvidado. Pues entonces voy contigo-**mientras caminaban por el pasillo que los llevaría a su destino

**-Pues vamos. ¿Oye y ya sabes que Chiba tiene novia?**-le pregunto

**-Seguro que es otra más para pasar el rato**-contesto sin interés, mientras veía su celular

**-Pues creo que esta si le interesa-**ganándose la atención de Seiya

**-¿Por qué lo dice?**-lo miraba esperando la respuesta

**-No te enteraste que se le declaro en medio del patio y frente a todos los chicos que iban entrando **–lo miro

**-No me entere ya sabes que lo que haga Chiba no me interesa**

**-Pues esto sí debería. Ya que a la chica que se le declaro fue a tu ex **- le soltó sabiendo la rabia que esto provocaría en el chico.

**-¡Que!** –sin esperar más comenzó a caminar más de prisa a los vestidores.

**-Este será una buena arma para fastidiar a Chiba. Sin querer Seiya me ayudara** –rio

Mientras el chico de coleta entraba hecho una furia a los vestidores, gritando el nombre dela persona que busca.

**-¡Chiba!**-grito**-¿dónde estás maldito cobarde?**-grito más fuerte

**-¿Ese es Seiya?**-dijo Nicolás

**-¡Ahora que rayos quiere!-**Malaquite rodo los ojos con fastidio, ya que no entendía el afán de Seiya e molestar a Darien.

**-¡Quien sabe!**-Darien solo se encogió de hombros sin darle importancia y siguió sacando sus cosas para cambiarse.

**-¡Chiba!**-grito Seiya cuando llego al pasillo donde se encontraba la persona que buscaba

**-Vete al diablo Seiya**-le contesto indiferente, sin voltearlo a ver

El chico se encolerizo más, corrió así el empujándolo, causando que su contrincante cayera. Pero Darien se puso rápidamente de pie

**-¡Se puede saber qué demonios te pasa!**-grito molesto

**-Me pasa que eres un maldito bastardo-**lo tomo de la camisa. Darien le aventó las manos con enojo, soltándose del agarre.

Los otros chicos se pusieron de pie y se pusieron entre ellos.

**-Darien cálmate-**le pidió Haruka

-¡**Pero no vez que este estúpido me está viniendo a molestar!**-grito mirando a Seiya con enojo, el cual no se intimidaba.

**-¡Ya basta Seiya!**-le dijo Malaquite- **no puedes llegar a joder así nada más porque si**-Seiya lo miro con enojo

**-Claro que puede, ya que este imbécil está jugando con Serena**-grito

**-Así que es eso-**Darien se relajó- **mira Kou yo no tengo la culpa que ella me prefiera a mí. Ya supéralo –**le dijo

Seiya se molestó más y se le iba echar en sima pero Nicolás y Malaquite no lo dejaron

**-¡Ya Seiya cálmate!**-le dijo Nicolás**- Darien tiene razón si Serena lo acepto como su novio, eso es cosa de ella**

**-No este maldito solo va a jugar con ella. Se está aprovechando de su inocencia**-gritaba cada vez más, ya todos los chicos estaban viendo como peleaban en medio del pasillo.

**- Kou yo no tengo la culpa que tú seas un cobarde, y que no te hayas decido a decirle lo que sientes por ella-**grito ahora Darien, ya cansado de escuchar las estupideces que decía.

**-¿Haruka tú vas a permitir que este sea novio de tu prima?-**le grito mientras señalaba a Darien

**-Mira Seiya eres mi amigo, pero lo que dice es verdad, ahora no te quejes**-le dijo mientras lo miraba a los ojos.

-**Bien Chiba pues esto es la guerra. No me importa que Serena sea tu novia. Todavía puedo luchar por ella**- decía mientras se acomodaba el uniforme**, **si más se dio la vuelta

Darien sintió que la sangre le hervía lo iba a seguir, pero los chicos lo detuvieron.

**-No Darien. Recuerda que acabamos de terminar el castigo, que no pusieron por la pelea-**le recordó Malaquite

**-Pero ese** –pero Haruka no lo dejo hablar

**-Nos van a expulsar si volvemos a pelear-**le recordó

**-Pero Haruka, ese estúpido siempre me molesta y ya estoy cansado**-lo miro mientras empuña su mano con enojo

**-Que acaso quieres dejar de ver a Serena-**cuando la nombro Malaquite se ganó toda la atención del chico**- porque te recuerdo que si te expulsan, ya no la podrás ver, sin contar que tu padre te castigo llevándote a la afina a trabajar con él por las tardes.**

Darien lo miro si tenían razón, lo mejor sería tranquilizarse, no quería dejar de ver a su princesa.

**-Está bien me voy a calmar**-les dijo-¡**pero que quede claro que lo hago por Serena! **

**-Si amigo lo sabemos**-dijo Haruka- **con esto me demuestras que si te importa mi prima-**sonrió

**-Haruka. Me importa mucho**-Haruka se podía dar cuenta que Darien era sincero cuando decía eso, se notaba en sus ojos

Mientras Iason escuchaba muy atentamente todo lo que decían.

**-Ahora ya sé cómo quitarte del camino Chiba-s**onrió con maldad.

**CONTINUARA…**

Hola hola mis niñas les dejo otro capítulo más de mis pequeños traviesos, esperando que les guste… pues como pueden ver Darien se le declaro a su princesa, y de qué manera verdad jajaja es un amor. Pero a su padre no le agrado tanto la idea, vamos a ver que rayos va aplanear. Y mi Iason como siempre viendo la manera de molestar a Darien, que malo ahora Seiya también será una piedra en el zapato para nuestra parejita. Y no adoraron a mi parejita Mina y Malaquite jajaja esos dos con sus problemas de pubertad jajajaja.

Y como siempre un enorme gracias a todas esas personitas queme regalan un poco de su tiempo para pasarse a leer esta loca historia. Y sobre todo estas personitas que jamás me abandonan **yesqui2000****, ****mayilu****, ****Marie Mademoiselle Chiba****, ****naiara moon****, ****RushiaReiesu** mis niñas las quiero.

**Nos leemos en el próximo =)**


End file.
